Kagome's Life Changes
by Animexbitchx
Summary: The well in the feudal era gets smashed and Kagome cant return. Two years later she gets a letter to go to a magical school. What happens when she goes? A story of romance, drama, angst, and suspense! First fic. Harry Potter crossover. Parring undecided. Future chapters warning! Read, Reveiw, & Enjoy!
1. Revelations

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha and gang, or any other characters that appear in this story. Aka: Harry Potter and gang. But props to the people that do own them!**

**1st public fic; I hope its not too bad. Please review!**

* * *

Kagome's Life Changes

Kagome sat in a clearing; far enough from the village, and from the others to be alone. She had eyes that were glassy and clear, water stains down her face and cheeks with a bit of a rosier tint to them then they usually did. Inuyasha was full of rude comments and snide remarks that day and he'd gone too far.

The first couple times, Kagome would just use Osuwari on him. Then when she got tired of doing that, and hearing him complain about how his back hurt, she just flat out ignored him. This just annoyed Inuyasha further, so when he threw a really nasty comment her way, she walked off into the forest without a word. Kaede shook her head at Inuyasha; Miroku glared as him. Inuyasha growled at them both and went to sulk in a tree.

Kagome looked to the sky, noticing it was becoming dark. Sighing, she wiped the tears from her eyes and face. Standing up slowly, she jumped at the sound of a rustle in the bushes behind her. Turning around cautiously on her heel, she asked with an unsure voice, "Inuyasha? Miroku?" Her reply wasn't what she was hoping for.

With a low growl, a demon that looked like a mix of a dog and a wolf stepped into view. Kagome held her breath, and her hand slowly reached to touch her shoulder, searching for her bow and arrow that she realized wasn't there. Her eyes widened a little bit; her mouth slightly open in shock. The demon that was crouched in front of her was growling again, and taking little cautious steps towards her. Kagome took slow steps backwards, always keeping an eye on the demon. When the demon crouched down lower Kagome turned and started to sprint towards the village. The demon's breath was hot on her heels.

She was starting to lose her breath, and swore at herself for not running track at school more often, and for riding on Inuyasha's back, or on her bike when in the feudal era. It wasn't that she didn't have strong legs, because she did, it's just that her lungs couldn't handle a lot. Knowing she shouldn't, but not being able to resist, she turned her head to see where the demon was. Her eyes and mouth opened wide in terror, for it was not even an inch behind her, and it leapt at her. As she fell to the ground, she let out a scream.

When she fell the wind got knocked out of her, and this made it even harder to breathe. The demon was panting, and it clenched its teeth around her ankle. A scream rang out as the icy hot pain shot through her ankle and spread throughout her body. It was unbearable, and her vision was blurring. Its fangs dug in deeper, and it felt like it had hit bone. Something wet was dripping down her ankle, and she was trying to picture it being the demon's saliva and not her own blood pouring out of her. She felt sick, and like she was about to faint. She couldn't hear the dog demon's panting breaths anymore, and hoped to Buddha it was gone.

She felt little strength left as her vision became spotted with blackness. Taking a ragged breath, and using the last of her energy, she whispered, "Inuyasha..."

Awhile later;

"Is she going to be all right Lady Kaede?" Kagome heard a voice ask as she started to wake up. She kept her eyes closed as she felt eyes on her; she didn't want to reveal that she was awake just yet, so she stayed still and listened.

"I child, she be alright. She needs a bit of rest though." Kaede answered.

"What do you supposed happened to her?" A voice said, and Kagome could tell it was Miroku who asked._ 'Where's Inuyasha?' _She wondered to herself.

Kaede began to speak again, "I can see that she has been bitten, by what it seems a dog demon. There is venom in her blood, and I have never in my many years of living have seen or smelled any like it." Kagome's body tensed at the information and decided she was going to announce that she was awake.

Her eyelids fluttered open to pretend she just awoke, just in case they were watching her. When her eyes adjusted to the lighting, she got up on her elbows and she gasped as a sharp pain shot up her back. As she fell back down wincing, there was a scuffling sound, and Miroku standing above her in a matter of seconds. "You shouldn't move around Kagome." He said voice full of concern.

"I'm alright, really." Kagome said with a small smile as she stood up more carefully this time. She looked down at herself, and saw bandages around her arm, and ankle; she could feel bandages around her ribs as well. Kagome thanked Kaede for tending to her wounds.

"Ye welcome child." Was Kaede's reply as she got back to whatever she had been doing beforehand.

Miroku looked to the reed door, "Maybe you could use some fresh air Kagome."

She looked at him, and then to Kaede for approval. Kaede just nodded and went back to mixing herbs. Kagome turned back to Miroku and smiled, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

As soon as she stepped outside, Kagome heard someone say her name, and she turned towards the tree that was by the stream in front of Keade's. Inuyasha jumped from the tree, and stepped out of its shadow. His bangs were hiding his eyes, and he whispered, "I'm sorry, Kagome." Kagome just smiled.

"It's okay Inuyasha, I'm fine." She said.

"No, it's not." He said, angrily, but it was directed to him, not at Kagome. "It's my fault you even ran into the damn demon. If I hadn't said the things I did, you wouldn't have walked off and got into that situation in the first place."

Kagome was about to argue with what Inuyasha said again, but Miroku placed a hand lightly on her shoulder and said, "He does have a point Kagome." Kagome looked at his face, and was surprised to see him glaring Inuyasha with such intensity. Miroku has blamed Inuyasha about many things before, but this time he seemed more serious then usual.

She turned away from him and nodded. "Well I'm going to bed; I'm still a bit tired." She waved them goodnight, and headed into the hut to lie down. Soon the dream realm took over her.

_Kagome's dream_

_Kagome was in the same clearing she was this morning, but this time the dog demon was sitting across from her, calmly looking at her. 'I must be dreaming' she thought to herself, and she relaxed a little as she realized that. The demon cocked its head at her, with a questioning look on its face. "What do you want?" She asked, a little hotly. _

_The demons mouth opened to show its teeth, and it looked like it was grinning. The sight gave Kagome the creeps. Then, it suddenly opened its muzzle, and began to speak. "Hello Kagome. I'm here to explain some things to you, and when you wake up whatever I've told you will be true." Kagome jumped at its manly voice, and then it continued speaking, "You're probably wondering why I bit you this morning." _ _It wasn't a question._

_Kagome gave it an angry look and replied, "Yeah, actually I am!" _

_The demon gave her another creepy grin, and stated simply, "You're parents requested it."_

_"What do you mean?" She asked even more confused._

_"Your father was a full fledged dog demon, and your real mother was a half demon." He said, trying to be clearer. _

_Kagome's jaw dropped, "That means the mother in my era isn't my real mother, and that basically means that my whole life has been a lie…" _

_"No not exactly, she isn't your biological__mother, but she is your foster mother. You foster grandfather, is friends with your biological grandfather. It's a really long story." The demon said._

_"How exactly do you know this?" She asked him, wanting more answers._

_"How about I show you instead of telling you? It's more convenient." It said with a smile, and a mist suddenly covered him. Kagome cringed, hoping it wasn't all some big joke, and at same time she wished it was. The mist was starting to clear, and Kagome started to pay more attention. Behind the fading mist was a tall, slim, male. At first she thought it was Sesshomaru, because just the silhouette looked like him, but as the mist completely disappeared, she saw him. _

_He had long brown hair, tied up in a high ponytail, sort of like the way she had seen Inuyasha's father wear it in a picture. His bangs hung across his forehead lightly. His eyes were an emerald green color, rimmed with a sapphire blue. His kimono was just like Sesshomaru's, only with emerald green patterns. His face was nice and slender, shaped and etched with beauty, for a guy of course. His sword was at his back._

_ "I am actually your Uncle. Now, the reason you aren't demon, is because the venom wasn't fully in your blood stream. So I bit you, and I honestly don't know how long it's going to take you to turn demon. You'll just have to be patient, and it's best you don't tell Inuyasha and the others yet. They'll think the venom went to your head." He started to laugh._

_"What kind of demon will I be, and will my appearance change?" She asked him. _

_"You'll be what people call a "special demon". In your case, it's were a half demon and a full demon have a child. Which people used to believe wasn't possible. So you are a rare one, possibly the last of your kind. Your mother was half human, half wolf demon, and your father was a full-fledged dog demon from the Northern lands."_

_He waited for Kagome to grasp the information and then continued. "When your mother got pregnant with you many things went wrong. Demons and even humans came forth to find your mother, planning to kill her in order to kill you; still only a baby in the womb."_

"_It wasn't so bad, until you were born. Demons came more often, and they were more ferocious then before. Your parents knew that they couldn't keep running, and raise you healthily at the same time, so they wrote a note explaining things, and placed you in the well. You went through thanks to the sacred jewel that was inside of you. Your foster mother heard a baby crying in the well house, and that's when she found you and cared for you ever since." He finally finished explaining. _

_"Wow, that's a lot to absorb." Kagome said. "I think I get it though, but where are my parents?"_

_Her uncle was silent as he thought for awhile, and then he answered, "We don't really know exactly. All we do know is that they disappeared after they left you in the well house, and haven't been seen or heard of since. I believe they're still alive, your parents were strong. They wouldn't let measly demons kill them so easily." He looked up at me smiling._

_Kagome looked back up at him, and with a small smile she said, "Thank you Uncle…" She never did get his name. _

_"Tamaki; your mothers name was Rengee Ikozawa and your fathers was Karu Ikozawa. I'm your father's youngest brother." He smiled back at her. _

_"Thank you for helping me understand who I truly am. I never really thought I belonged with the Higurashi's. It never really felt right." She smiled once more, and Tamaki walked towards her and embraced her in a hug. When he pulled away Kagome had a sparkling bracelet on her wrist. She gasped at its beauty, and hugged her uncle again. _

"_That's for you. When you wake up it'll be on your wrist, and then you'll know that this isn't really just a dream." Tamaki said. "Now its time for you to awake, we shall speak again my niece." With that, her uncle disappeared into the forest with a wave. (end)_


	2. Intimacy Like Never Before

Kagome awoke with a start, and at first she couldn't help but to think that was all just weird dream. She quickly pulled her wrist out from under her pillow and brought it to her face to look at it. There resting surprisingly light on her skin was that gorgeous sparkling bracelet. A smile lit on her face to know that it wasn't just a dream. She felt a yawn shake through her body, and she let it out, covering her mouth with a hand.

That's when she noticed that she was no longer in Kaede's hut. She sat up from her sleeping bag to take a better look around. She was in an open clearing, and the remains of a burnt out fire were a few feet from her. Her overly large yellow pack was propped up against the tree closest to her. "Finely awake I see." Kagome jumped at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. He always could sneak up on her.

She turned in her sleeping bag to smile at him. "Hey Inuyasha. Where are we?"

Inuyasha sat on the end of her sleeping bag with a grunt. "You were writhing around in your sleep last night. You almost woke the old hag and Miroku so I grabbed your bag, threw you on my back and brought you here."

"You didn't tell the others we were leaving? Oh! I'm sorry if I woke you up Inuyasha..."

"Keh. I never went to sleep, and no I didn't want you waking the others so why would I wake them to let them know we were leaving?"

"I guess you have a point there. But I'm still shocked that you brought me out to this clearing so I wouldn't wake the others. Since when do you care?"

Inuyasha didn't speak for a moment or two, but when he did he looked at her strangely. "After everything that you went through because of me..." He stopped and looked away. "Look I just wanted you and Miroku to get a good nights rest so that you two would be ready to look for the jewel shards today!"

"Okay Inuyasha, I believe you. I just hope my ankle is up for the hunt..." She looked at her bandages.

Inuyasha stood suddenly. "Keh. Who said you were walking? My backs not broke, and Miroku can handle that yellow contraption you have."

Kagome sighed. '_Typical Inuyasha.' _"Well before we do anything, I could really use a bath. I feel so disgusting after everything that happened yesterday. Where's nearest hot spring from here?" Kagome started to get up, which wasn't that hard to do after a couple of flinches. When she went to take a step however she was very unsteady and yelped when she came down on her bad ankle.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed to her side. "You idiot! If it hurts that much then why'd you even get up?"

"Well excuse me! It didn't hurt this bad yesterday when I woke up so I assumed that it would be fine by now as long as I didn't over exert myself. I don't even think I'll be able to take a bath..." She sighed, remembering the time she broke her leg when she was younger and her mother had to help bath her.

"You want to take a bath that bad?" He asked.

"It would be nice."

Kagome let out an 'eep' as Inuyasha suddenly swung her into his arms. He even grabbed her backpack which he had shoved her sleeping bag in. "Well then you'll get your bath."

"W-What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean? I'm taking you to the hot spring and helping you. Just shut up and let me." He started walking into the forest, trying not to jostle her too much. Kagome soon heard the sounds of water. Arriving at their destination, Inuyasha placed her gently on the forest floor, and then started rooting through her pack, pulling all her bathing supplies out. He then handed her a towel and turned away. "Get undressed and cover yourself up with that. Then I'll help."

Kagome looked at him hesitantly. She knew she wouldn't win an argument with him right now, and she really did want a bath. Undressing quickly, including the bandages covering her previous injuries, she soon had the towel wrapped around her. "Okay Inuyasha." She said quietly.

Inuyasha turned around and although the spring was setting off a warm mist, Kagome's body shivered when his eyes laid on her. Inuyasha seemed to be awestruck for a moment, but he snapped out of it and gently picked her up once more. A blush spread across both their faces. Inuyasha chose to sit her on a rock that would partly submerge her in the water, and then he handed her what he assumed was her hair products. "Uh Inuyasha? I can't wash my hair without letting go of my towel." Her cheeks were still flushed.

"So-" He realized what she was implying. "Oh..." His own cheeks flushed redder. "Well I'll just turn around again." Then he did just that.

Kagome soon had her raven tresses silky clean. She reached on the bank for her body wash and started to lather her upper half up. Unfortunately, she was having a difficult time washing her legs without standing up since they were submerged under the water. She tried to stand again, but lost her footing on the slippery rock. "Ah!" She yelped again, but always the quick one, Inuyasha was there to catch her.

"Are you okay Kagome?" He asked. She nodded as she looked up at him. Feeling a breeze, Kagome looked down to find the towel gone. If she wasn't blushing then, she was really blushing now. Inuyasha noticed the look on her face and looked for himself. He reached down to grab her towel while still steadying her. "Here." He said, seeming winded.

"T-Thanks." She wrapped it back around herself. Inuyasha picked her up again, and placed her on another rock that was jutting out of the water. "Inuyasha?"

"Let me help. I don't need you hurting yourself again." With that said he picked up her wash cloth, put a little more soap on it and took her uninjured leg out of the water. He started at the top of her leg, closest to the hip, minding not to let his eyes wonder. He rubbed the wash cloth in slow circles down her leg all the way to the sole of her foot. He repeated the process with her other leg, slower this time around her ankle as to not injure her further. Kagome watched him the whole time, totally aware of the fact that this was probably the most intimate moment they have ever shared. Totally aware of how exposed and vulnerable she really was to him.

Inuyasha kept his cool throughout the whole process. He tried to pretend she wasn't practically naked in front of him. Tried to pretend that he couldn't let his eyes stay just a little and almost she her most intimate parts, and he really tried to pretend that Kagome's breathing didn't hitch and her heartbeat didn't spike every time he rubbed her leg higher as he cleaned her up. Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore and stopped, turned away from her, and wrung out the cloth. Kagome gave him a curious look and splashed each leg clean. When she seemed done, Inuyasha picked her up and transferred her to the grass next to her bag. "Get dressed. We're going back to Kaede's as soon as you're ready." Without another word he turned around and sat.

Kagome let the awkward silence grow as she looked through her bag for something to wear. Her usual attire was torn up from yesterday's incident so until she got it home to be sewed she'd have to find something else to wear. That's when she found something in her bag that she didn't put there. There was a note sticking to it that read: "Something nice for you to wear Kagome dear." It was from her Mom, well, foster Mom, but Mom non the less. Kagome unwrapped the bundle of clothing and gasped silently. It was the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen. It was a dark blue color with white butterflies of various sizes trailing from the bottom left corner to the top of her right shoulder. After admiring it a few minutes more, she slipped it on to discover a perfect fit. It was unlike any of the kimonos she had seen in the feudal era. Though still modest, it was low cut to show some cleavage and there was a slit on the right side that went up to her mid thigh. She packed up her bathing supplies and discovered a pair of white sandals to go along with her outfit. She'd have to be sure to thank her mother when she got home next. She looked over to Inuyasha and cleared her throat. "Inuyasha? I'm ready to go now."

His ears twitched at the sound of his name and he stood up. "It's about damn ti-" His words failed him as he took in the sight of her. The word beautiful rang around in his head as he saw her. Kagome's raven locks fell in wet ringlets around her heart-shaped face, with her rosy tinted cheeks and naturally pouted lips. Her big brown eyes looked at him curiously and he snapped out of his stupor. "

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Uh...nothing. Lets get going before Miroku starts looking for us or something." He grabbed her pack out of her hands and turned away from her to crouch so she had easier access to his back. She climbed on his back easier then earlier and he started off towards the village. "How's your ankle?"

"Oh, it feels a lot better! I think I'll be able to walk a little later actually. Won't that be good Inuyasha? You won't have to worry about carrying me around anymore!" She let out a giggle, and Inuyasha frowned. Soon they were at the village and Miroku walked out of Kaede's hut to greet them.

"I've been wondering where you guys have been all day!" He set eyes on Kagome. "You look glorious Kagome!" He gave her a sheepish grin and Kagome blushed and thanked him.

Glaring at the monk, Inuyasha growled. "Let's go you pervert. We have a job to do."

With that the trio was off.

Hours later;

The group was tense, as they sat quietly around the blazing warm fire. Kagome was wrapped around a blanket; Inuyasha was sitting at the base of the tree they were sleeping under that night and Miroku was sitting on his sleeping bag on the other side of the fire, silently sleeping. Sango, Shippo, and Kirara still hadn't returned from their trip to fix Sango's weapon. Inuyasha was a bit grouchy because they hadn't heard anything about Naraku, or the jewel shards in awhile. Kagome was staring into the fire, thinking about this morning, and wondering how the others were fairing considering it had been a couple of days.

The only light left in the night was the croissant moon, and the flickering flames of the fire. Inuyasha glanced over at her, wondering why she hadn't yet fallen to sleep. "What's the matter Kagome?"

Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice, but she turned in her bag, and sat up. "I just can't seem to fall asleep. Why are you still up?" She replied.

"Someone has to keep watch." He said.

Kagome nodded and said, "Yeah. Sango and the others should be on their way back tomorrow evening. I hope they'll find us on the way."

"Feh. Kirara will be able to sniff us out. So I'm not worried that they'll get lost."

Yeah I suppose you're right." She stood up and pulled her sleeping bag closer to where he sat so she could sit beside him. "Thank you for earlier Inuyasha." She sighed happily as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha was surprised. "Hey don't thank me. I was just helping you out is all." He blushed. "Hey Kagome? Why do you make it seem like I don't like doing things for you?" He quietly asked her.

Kagome pulled her head off of his shoulder so she could look at him. "What do you mean Inuyasha?"

"Well earlier you made that comment about how you wouldn't have to ride on my back anymore once your ankle didn't hurt so much. Do you hate being around me so much?"

She had to strain to hear the last part that he said, considering the fact that he whispered it. "Of course not Inuyasha! I just don't want to burden you! Why would you think such a thing? I'm here aren't I? So that would mean that I like being around you silly."

"Kagome..." He turned to look her in the eyes. His own were glistening with an untold emotion, something she couldn't read. "I don't mind when you ride on my back. I enjoy your company more than anything..."

Kagome's face grew warm as she stared back into Inuyasha's amber orbs. _'What's he thinking? What's going on?' _Suddenly Kagome sensed the presence of two jewel shards coming their way, and fast. Inuyasha smelled him before he came into view, and he was up and growling his hand fisted around the hilt of tetsusaiga.

"Miss me?" A gruff voice asked, and Inuyasha turned to see Koga standing over the fire where Kagome had been lying earlier, and was being held bridal style in his arms. He saw that Kagome's cheeks were rosier then usual, and he felt an emotion he had felt plenty of times when seeing her and Koga together. _'Kagome should be in my arms, blushing at me. Not some scrawny wolf!'_

He watched as Koga put Kagome gently on her feet, and took her small hands into his bigger ones. "I've missed you so much my dear Kagome." He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, and continued speaking, "I still love you too, and that's something that will never change." Kagome's face turned a bit redder at this statement, and then Koga leaned forward.

Kagome's eyes widened a bit, and so did Inuyasha's. Miroku was also suddenly awake, and aware of Koga's every move. Inuyasha was about to break them apart, but was too slow. Koga's lips were already touching Kagome's and Kagome's eyes closed. She wasn't pushing him away and this shocked Miroku, Inuyasha, Koga, and even Kagome herself.

The kiss broke just as suddenly as it happened, and then Kagome looked at her feet and whispered, "Uhm…I have to go home. You know big exam tomorrow." She grabbed her bag, and stuff, and started to walk fast towards the bone eaters well. Thankfully her ankle felt all better. Koga had already left in his usual whirlwind, leaving dust flying in his tracks.

Inuyasha growled at the wolf demon's retreating form before he took off after Kagome. "Head back to Kaede's Miroku!" Was all he said before he disappeared into the tree line. It didn't take him long to reach Kagome, though she wasn't running any longer. He found her slumped up against the well, a hand covering her mouth and a far away look in her eyes. He landed in front of her in a crouch, staring into her face. "You gonna tell me what that was about Kagome?" He growled, trying to get the image of Koga putting his grimy lips on Kagome's.

His voice seemed to shock her out of her daze and she looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. "I-I don't know. He kissed me before I could stop it and then I didn't know what to do. I-I'm sorry Inuyasha." She seemed really upset.

"What are you apologizing to me for. I'll kill that mangy bastard for forcing himself on you."

"No! D-Don't." Inuyasha was knocked backwards when Kagome suddenly stood up. "I-I have to go home for a few days. These past two in the feudal era have been too crazy for me and I wasn't lying about having exams to do. If Sango and the others get back before I do tell them I'm sorry I missed them. If I'm not back in four days you can come and get me. But until then I want to be alone please." And with that she turned and jumped into the well before Inuyasha had the chance to stop her. He stood up and brushed himself off as he peered into the now empty well. _'Four days Kagome...'_


	3. Disconnected

It was the afternoon in feudal era Japan, and it was the fourth day of Kagome's disappearance to her own time. Inuyasha was just about to get her when his nose crinkled up to a familiar sent. "Naraku…" He whispered into the wind, and turned to Miroku, who was also tense. "You sense him too Miroku?" He asked.

"Yes. He seems not that far." Miroku replied.

"No, he's behind us!" Inuyasha yelled, and whipped around to see a giant demon standing above the bone eaters well. Its skin was an ugly maroon, and it had three horns coming out of its forehead. Its eyes were deep purple, almost black. It had tangled and wild green hair and it must have been 15 ft tall. It had some sort of club in its hand.

Inuyasha growled, and pulled out the Tetsusaiga from its sheath. Miroku moved gracefully beside him in a fighting stance, staff in hand. The demon roared to the sky, causing birds to fly out of the nearby trees, and then it raised its club above its head, and brought it crashing down. Inuyasha and Miroku jumped out of the way, but their eyes widened at the ear splitting crack of wood.

As they both recovered, they looked to see the bone eaters well in hundreds of pieces, and it looked to be beyond repair. Inuyasha roared in anger, and hollered, "Miroku as soon as I use my wind scar, use some sutras!" Miroku nodded his head in acknowledgement, and then Inuyasha raised his sword into the air, "WIND SCAR!" He brought it down, and bright yellow lights shot across the ground at the demon. As soon as it was cut into pieces Miroku threw four sutras at it, turning the demon into ashes.

The wind started to blow onto the battle scene. Inuyasha's hair blew in front of his face; Miroku's also blowing lightly in the wind. The ashes swirled into a spiral, and then they danced away. Inuyasha sheathed his Tetsusaiga, and moved towards the remains of the well. He started to move the wood out of the way, and then he jumped into the hole waiting for the usual purplish blue light to engulf him but it never came.

He kept jumping back out, and back in. He was determined to get to Kagome, but after about the 20th try, he was out of breath and frustrated to the max. Miroku watched him as he stacked the broken pieces of wood in-between two trees to get it out of the way. When he was done he walked over to Inuyasha and asked, "How's Kagome going to return here, if you can't get there?"

Inuyasha looked to the well, and then at Miroku, "I don't know, but you go get Kaede, and see if she knows anything that will help."

"What will you do?" Miroku asked curiously. "Jumping in and out of it obviously isn't working."

Inuyasha scowled and then replied, "Don't worry about me. You get to the village and I'll go try something." With that said Inuyasha headed into the trees, and Miroku headed towards the village.

Inuyasha had finally made it to the sacred tree. He leaned his body against, willing himself to feel the tree, not only on a psychical sense, but mentally and emotionally too. _'Kagome, if you can hear me please answer.' _Inuyasha thought through the tree, hoping that it would still work from the last time they had done this.

Back in Kagome's era;

Kagome was standing at the bottom of the bone eaters well, staring at the ground, tears welled in her eyes, and confusion etched across her face. _'Why isn't it working?'_ She thought. Suddenly Kagome felt a strange power, and she headed out of the well house and towards the sacred tree. She ran her hand over it and Inuyasha's voice appeared into her mind.

_'I'm here Inuyasha, what's wrong? What happened to the well? It's not working.' _Kagome asked him through the tree and her thoughts.

'_Oh there you are Kagome! One of Naraku's reincarnations came and smashed the well when it went to attack us. I tried to get through it to you, but it wasn't working, so I sent Miroku to the village to get the others help. Don't worry, Miroku and I are fine. We're going to find a way to fix the well and get you here Kagome. Hopefully it won't take that long.'_ Inuyasha thought to her.

'_Oh okay Inuyasha, Ill check up on you tonight then, here?' _ She asked him.

'_Yes, when the moon is the highest in the sky, you might feel me here anyway though.' _He replied.

_'Okay Inuyasha, good luck. My mom's calling for me. Bye.'_ She said to him and then pulled from the tree and heading off to her home.

Two years later;

"KA-GO-ME!" Kagome's mother called for her from the house. She saw Kagome running up the walk, and she smiled. "There you are Kagome dear, you have mail." She said handing Kagome a letter.

Kagome smiled and said "Thank you" to her mom as she took the letter. She flipped it over to reveal a strange symbol in the shape of a gold H were it was sealed shut. She stared at it for a moment, and ran a finger over it, before snapping the letter open.


	4. The Letter

Kagome pulled out a piece of yellowish parchment. It had neatly scrawled handwritten words, and she began to read;

Kagome Higurashi

Tokyo, Japan

2nd largest bedroom

Dear Kagome,

You are invited to join Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. We know a great deal about your past life, and are interested in your abilities'. We are magical people, called Witches and Wizards. With this letter there is a list of the supplies you would need if you decide to join our school. We'd greatly appreciate it if you did attend. Please leave a letter with your decision on your window seal tonight. If you do decide to accept, Hagrid, our gamekeeper and professor of magical creatures, will arrive at your door to pick you up.

Sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonagall & Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

P.S. Happy almost birthday.

Kagome felt a little dizzy as she read the letter, but she was tired of being around here all the time. Since the well broke two years ago, she and the others have lost contact. She went to the sacred tree everyday, three times a day, but eventually Inuyasha's voice never reached her anymore. She hoped Kikyo hadn't dragged him to hell with her.

Taking one last glimpse of the letter, she sighed. She was useless at the school here, having missed most of it. She wanted to start over new, and being around mythical things might make her feel at home like when she did in the feudal era. She felt her eyes fill with tears, and she sniffled at the thought of her old friends. She missed them so dearly, and hoped they were all okay.

Walking into the house, she kicked off her shoes, and shrugged out of her jacket. She walked in the kitchen where her mom was busy at the stove, cooking something that smelled like heaven. She inhaled deeply before she spoke. "Mom, I've been requested to one of those schools again. It's called Hogwarts School of Which Craft and Wizardry. Can I please go? I mean I'm not any use in the school here, and I just want to get away for a while. Please?"

Kagome's mom moved to the table to set the plates and silverware, and she glanced up at Kagome. "Well dear, if that's what you want. Where is this school, and how will you get there?" She asked.

"London I believe, and the gamekeeper of the school is coming to get me if I accept the invitation by tonight." She told her mom, somewhat happy she said yes.

"London's a little far, but I think things have been some what crazy for you. So yes you can go if you want. Do you need anything before you leave?" She asked, hugging her foster daughter. They had already discussed what had happened in Kagome's dream with her Uncle Tamaki.

Kagome shook her head, "No mother, I'll be fine. I'll get my things in London." She smiled, and hugged her mom back. "I'm going to go get a shower and then after dinner I will write my letter back. I'll pack early tomorrow for my long trip, just in case Hagrid comes soon."

"Okay, hunnie. Hurry though, supper is almost done. Oh and when you get out of the shower call for your brother." Her mom said. Kagome nodded in reply and went to get a shower.


	5. A New World

**A/N: I'm trying to put up a chapter each day. With having to type it on two spate computers and copy and fix from another, bare with me. You guys are lucky I don't have anything better to do! Thank, thank, thank you to those who are reading and reviewing. I'm really pleased. I also had some questions that I will answer to my ability.**

**Originally I _was _planning Inuyasha and the gang to come back into the story at some point while Kagome's at Hogwarts. I'm still planning on doing this. Who Kagome ends up with I don't really know. I have some Draco and Kagome requests. And I'm certainly thinking about it. She'll pretty much have a chance with a couple of the guys. Don't flame on her sort of whore-ish ways. I had so many ideas when I started this story two years back, but now I'm just going with the flow. And we'll see what happens! So please continue to read and review. And suggestions are always welcome. Enjoy.**

* * *

Kagome was standing at the kitchen sink, washing some dishes that she had made dirty. She jumped at the sound of the door bell ringing; it had to be like midnight. Grabbing the dish towel, she dried her hands and yelled, "I'm coming!" to the door. Walking out into the hall, she grasped the doorknob and turned. The person standing in her doorway startled her at first, but then she smiled. "Oh, you must be Hagrid. Hello."

"Ello' Kagome, op' I didn't scare yeh." Hagrid said with a smile, which made his eyes crinkle in the corners. Kagome took a second to take in his appearance. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. With bushy and wild untamed brown hair; his beard was also in the same way. His hands were huge, and so were his feet.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. It takes a lot to scare this girl, I've seen a lot." She replied with another sweet smile. "Ill just go get my stuff so we can be off."

Hagrid nodded and waited for her, and about five minutes later Kagome had her bags, and locked the door behind her. Hagrid looked at her and noticed she was waiting patiently, and he smiled again, "Ell' les get goin', shall we?" He led the way down the pavement to a giant motorcycle with a side car that would be big enough for her and her luggage. Kagome was amazed by the vehicle's size, but looking again at Hagrid, she didn't give it another thought.

She placed her luggage into the side car, and carefully climbed in around it. Hagrid handed her a blanket, and she smiled graciously; she was a bit tired. As Hagrid took to the sky, Kagome fell asleep.

Hours later;

Kagome awoke to the sound of Hagrid's voice speaking to her. "Elle' ere' we are Kagome, its time to wake up!" He shook her gently for his size. She sighed and stretched, and she felt comfortable. Her eyes opened, and she saw that she was lying in a bed, in some old fashioned room.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked Hagrid with questioning eyes.

"O' we're at the Leaky Cauldron of course! I carried you in ere' this morning when we arrived, and then got some sleep myself. Now we have some shopping to do. So get up and get dressed, and then come down fer some breakfast." Hagrid ducked through the door as he left, and shut it behind him. Kagome yawned, and stretched once more. Then she got up to get dressed.

_'I wonder what we're going to do today?'_ She thought as she walked down to join Hagrid for breakfast.

~Few Hours Later~

"Elle' ere' we are!" Hagrid said enthusiastically with a large hand resting on top of Kagome's head. They had just come through the brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron, and Kagome was surprised when the bricks started to move inwards, but what was behind that narrow opening was even more surprising. It was like a whole other London right beside the original one. There were adults chasing after children, teens catching up with old friends, people carrying all sorts of items that were most likely just bought.

Robes flew everywhere as people scurried from shop to shop. "W-Wow…" Was all she could manage to get out as she took it all in. She had studied feudal Japan, but the magical world? No way. She didn't think she'd be too surprised by certain things when she was first exposed to it, but she hadn't been around stuff that seemed impossible in a good while.

She saw a little boy tugging at his mothers robes not to far from them, and he was pointing at what looked to be a candy shop. His mother seemed to sigh and hand him a small bronze coin. "Hagrid…how am I supposed to pay for things, when I have no money? Especially money that you use around here."

Hagrid let out a gruff chuckle, and something landed in her hands with a 'clink' noise. She peered at the bag; it looked like a miniature Santa Clause bag. Pulling at the black rope tied at the top of it, she looked inside to see loads of coins. Her eyes popped open wide at the smallest bronze ones, the medium silver ones, and the bigger gold ones. There were so many, Kagome blinked. Looking up at Hagrid she strangled out words. "T-These are mine…?"

Hagrid just kept smiling, and then started to explain again. "The smaller bronze ones are called Knuts; the silver ones are called Sickles, and then yeh got yer Galleons. It's pretty simple; just remember seventeen Sickles to a Galleon, and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. I figured this would be enough money fer now, since yeh have plenty!" He gave another booming laugh at her expression.

There were a few minutes of Hagrid telling her everything she'd need to get herself, while he'd get the rest since he had some other business to attend to anyway. They promised to meet in front of Ollivander's Wands. So she was standing in the middle of Diagon Alley, her pocket filled with magical money. At least she knew enough physical defense, though it probably wouldn't help when a spell was shot at her if anyone tried to take it. She glowered and headed towards the robe shop to get her fittings.

Half-hour later;

"There you are Kagome dear!" Madam Malkin smiled at her and handed her the robes she just got don't being fitted into. Kagome smiled back at her with appreciation and said a small "Thank You" before stepping out. The air outside the place smelled refreshing, and she decided that this is what a new start felt like. A small smile played along her pink lips at that thought.

She walked into another store, buying her parchment and quills, and deciding to buy a small bottle of changing color ink, along with her standard black. After that she went to get a black caldron, and her potion ingredients.

Walking past other stores she started in fascination at the many things sold in them. In one there were animals of all kinds-birds, dogs, cats, things she'd never seen, except maybe things she would've in the feudal era. Many of the stores were noisy, or smelled horrible, even loud. One had parts of animals, plants and even humans; she steered clear from that place. Then there were the places with those amazing aromas. Candy's and all types of delights that she couldn't have tried to describe or name, it was amazing.

On her way to get her books she saw kids huddled by a window, and taking a step closer, she eyed a lovely looking broom stick, though she was confused why kids would possibly drool over it. Then it hit her-flying. She laughed at the thought, and walked to get her books. They were already paid for her, strangely. She just shrugged it off and still with that small smile on her face walked out of the store.

Heading to Ollivander's, she noticed some people were looking at her, some even pointing. She snorted; it seemed to her that people in the magical world were just as rude like anywhere else. It didn't surprise her though.

Entering the shabby wand shop, and dropping her stuff on a nearby chair, she was about to call out a "Hello?" when a man popped out of no where behind the counter. It had defiantly started her, and she almost cried out in surprise. His silvery eyes seemed to laugh at her fright, and he ran a hand through his wispy white hair. "Good Afternoon, Kagome. I was wondering how long were going to keep me waiting." He gave her a small, polite smile. Kagome wondered what he meant by that, and how he knew her name but shrugged it off as a magic thing.

After measuring her, Ollivander had walked over to one of the many shelves in the shop, and started to pull a long thin box down. He pulled out a want, and handed it to her. "That's willow, very sturdy Nice power, good for defensive spells. Nine and a half inches. Go ahead just give it a wave and see what happens." He smiled gleefully at her, seeming almost anxious.

Her brow furrowed in anticipation, and she concentrated. She flicked her hand to the left, and with a crash many of the chairs in the room fell over. Kagome's eyes widened in slight horror, and she apologized quickly to Ollivander, but he brushed it off, and with a flick of his own wand everything was back to the way it had been. Kagome breathed easily in relief. She felt some more wood press into her hand, and looked to see another wand.

She cringed as she flicked it, and the windows shattered with a loud sound. People outside squeaked and steered clear from them after that. Ollivander again fixed it with his wand, and was back in the shelves. He ran his hands over many different boxes, with a look of frustration, and she also thought he was muttering something. It was like he was waiting for her perfect wand to pop out. Then suddenly, making her jump, he broke the silence. "Hmm…"

He walked slowly over to her, and she gently grabbed the wand he now handed her, "Try this one. It's ten inches in length. Holly, willow, and phoenix feather; nice and powerful. I think it will suit you to your liking very well. It is an interesting wand, one of the rarest. It has backfired on everyone that's tried it."

Kagome looked at him with slightly wide eyes. _'What if it backfires on me though?'_ She thought, and then hesitantly gave it a wave. Whatever happened next was completely out of her control.

A blue tinted glow engulfed Kagome's body, and she felt herself rise into the air as light as a feather. Her hair waved around her in ripples, and her body was facing the window. Wide eyes, she looked to see four red headed people, a brown haired girl and a black haired boy staring back at her through the glass. Their eyes were as wide as hers if not wider. The boy with black hair had her attention the most for some reason that she did not know. This boy had suddenly touched his forehead, and his face scrunched up into a look of pain. The others forgot about her and rushed to the boy, pulling him from the window. Before they were out of sight, she caught the boy's eyes one last time before he disappeared in a swarm of people.

Then Kagome felt something white hot shoot across her forehead, and she gripped at it with her fingers, and gasped at the pressure. Her body had sunk to the ground, and she was doubled over on her knees. As soon as the pain had come, it had disappeared, and she stood up slowly and shakily. Ollivander was standing there behind her when she turned around. His face was blank, and she paid him for the wand quietly and left to go wait for Hagrid, dumbfounded.


	6. First Impressions

"Aw, is the little girl lost?" Kagome heard a voice from behind her, and she turned quickly around to face a boy that looked to be about her age, maybe older. She stared at him, taking in his features. He had blonde hair, he was tall and skinny as well. His skin was pale, but it didn't look bad on him. As she looked back up to his face she saw that his eyes were gray and smoky. He gave her a grin, showing shinning white teeth, and Kagome flushed. He was cute in a bad boy sorta way.

"No I'm not lost, just looking for someone. Now go away before you become annoying." She turned away from him and grinned. He shuffled behind her, and then she heard him speak again.

"By how anxious you look I'm guessing that this person you're looking for is a he. Boyfriend, maybe? Well that's okay I guess, but I doubt he's anywhere near as great as me. You should try and take me out for a spin." Kagome's eyes grew a little wide, and her face turned light pink. Then her embarrassment turned into annoyance. _'Who does this guy think he is?'_

"I-I don't have a boyfriend. If I did though, I'm positive he'd be way better then your arrogant ass!" She growled at him, and turned back around, arms over her chest. It was quiet behind Kagome after that, and she smirked in satisfaction, hoping he had left.

What she didn't expect was a pair of arms to snake around her waist and hold her against something hard. Suddenly, she felt softness on her ear, and a whisper like a snake, "Hard to get, I like that." He smirked against her ear. Kagome's eyes widened, and she shivered involuntarily. This only pleased the blonde haired boy further.

"Malfoy, leave her alone!" A voice shouted from behind them both, and Kagome sighed. She was so tired of surprises today. The blonde haired boy; she gathered that he was this 'Malfoy'; took his arms from her waist, freeing her. Then they both turned around, and Kagome's breath caught as she saw a red haired boy in front of them. It was one of the boys that had been looking at her through the window.

"Mind your own business Weasley!" Malfoy spat at the boy.

"Why don't you mind yours and leave that girl alone?" The 'Weasley' boy shot back. Kagome huffed because she was tired of being talked about like she wasn't there.

"I'll do what I want _Ronald_." Malfoy said, and Kagome realized that 'Weasley' must have been his last name. She took notice to his face when Malfoy had called him that.

"It's Ron, _Draco_." The red head spat angrily. Kagome sighed, and stepped out from behind Draco Malfoy's shadow. She could tell these two weren't old time buddies. They reminded her of Koga and Inuyasha when they had fought over her. She turned walking towards Ron, and when she was in front of him she smiled sweetly. Ron stiffened when she got closer; he had recognized this girl from Ollivanders. With her raven dark hair flowing down to her lower back in waves, big chocolate brown eyes, peach colored skin, and a soft smile, she was gorgeous. It made his stomach do flip flops all over the place.

When she said "Hi", he gulped and replied stammering. "H-Hi I guess." He flushed a little, and Kagome couldn't help but giggle. There was a dark chuckle from behind them, and Kagome turned her body to face Malfoy's as Ron snapped out of it and glared at him.

"Well, well Weasley, it looks like you have a crush. All I have to say to that is hands off, because I'm going to make her mine. Even if she is a little girl." Malfoy said with a dark smirk and both Ron's and Kagome's faces burned red, Kagome's with anger and Ron's with embarrassment. Kagome huffed, and walked to Malfoy.

Trying to tower over him, Kagome leaned over and got into his face. "I. AM. NOT. A. LITTLE. GIRL!" She growled at him loudly, literally growled, like a viscous dog.

Malfoy quickly covered up his frightened face with a smirk, and let his eyes wonder from her eyes, to her lips, and then suddenly lower. "Your right, maybe you are more of a woman." He stated, amusement highlighted in his voice.

Kagome followed his eyes, and her face burned red hot in embarrassment and more anger. "Pervert!" She shouted.

"Hey you're the one wearing the low cut shirt." Malfoy replied back with a shrug and another grin.

Kagome sighed, and stepped back a step, so she wasn't so uncomfortably close to him. "God, it's like you have the thoughts of Miroku, the look of Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha's attitude mixed. That's not really a good combo, but you defiantly remind me of them." She shook her head as she thought about the three, not wanting to become sad in front of these two.

"I don't know who those people are, but I'll just take that as a compliment for now. I'm sure I'll be getting plenty more soon enough. Bye babe." As he said the last part he had took a step towards her and bent to whisper it in her ear, holding a lock of her hair and letting it gently go as he walked away. He gave her a grin before walking into a crowd of people. She just stood there staring at the place where he was as she held the hair he had. Her heart was fluttering wildly in her chest. '_What the hell….'_

There was a cough and Kagome turned to Ron who stood there looking awkward. She smiled at him and walked closer. "Thank you for stepping in like that Ron. My name's Kagome and it's nice to have met you though under bad circumstances." Her voice was full of kindness and gratitude. She wondered what would have happened if he hadn't came to her "rescue".

Ron blushed lightly and scratched the back of his head. "No problem, really. You already can guess my full name's Ronald Weasley. It's Ron though, only my mom calls me Ronald. Usually when she's yelling though." He rambled, and Kagome laughed. Ron blushed but joined in the laugh with her.

"Kagome! Kagome! Oh there yeh are! I've been lookin' all over fer yeh. Oh, and I seen yeh met Ron. Where are Harry and the others at?" Hagrid came out of no where, his voice booming and making them both jump. Ron smiled widely at Hagrid.

"My family, Harry, and Hermione are finishing there shopping for school. I should be heading back, but I'll tell them I ran into you and said Hi. Goodbye Hagrid, Kagome." Ron looked at her sheepishly once more before disappearing just like Malfoy had. When Ron caught up with Harry and the others he told them about his run in with Malfoy and the girl from Ollivanders.

"Well Kagome, yeh sure do know how to keep them embarrassed don't yeh?" Hagrid chuckled, and Kagome blushed and gave him a glare. He just laughed again, and they headed back towards the Leaky Caldron.


	7. Greetings

Kagome walked down the cement, and stopped between platforms nine and ten. Sighing, she took a big breath of air and ran to hit the platform head on. She waited for the crash and her stuff go flying however, she was in perfect condition, and facing a giant red and black train. The whole place was empty except for Hagrid who was now standing quietly beside her.

"Go and find yerself a compartment to rest in, the other students and their families will be here in about 30 minutes. I figured it be best if we got ere' a little early so there wouldn't be too much ruckus on yer first day. I'll see yeh at the school." He had told her, and with a giant bear hug he walked away without another word.

Kagome heaved all her belongings onto the train, and walked down the aisle till she found a decent sized compartment. She placed her stuff on top of the luggage racks above her seat and then sat down. The feel of the cushions soothed her, and she yawned loudly. Soon she was lying on her side against the window sleeping.

30 minutes later;

A lot of voices, a lot of noises: scurrying sounds, shouts, laughter, running, slamming, opening, crying, and then a low hoot in her ear. Kagome fluttered her eyes open quickly and sat up. Looking out the window she could see families saying goodbye to there sons, daughters, nieces, nephews, grandchildren, siblings as they loaded on to the train for school. When she yawned again, she heard another hooting noise, and startled, she looked to her left and saw a bird sitting on the seat with her.

It was a black owl with sapphire blue eyes and silver tipped feathers. Its beak was also silver, and she thought it was the most beautiful owl she had ever seen. She held her hand out slowly to it, so she wouldn't frighten it, but it cooed and rubbed its head on her hand like a cat. In its talons was a rolled up piece of parchment that she gently took from it.

Dear Kagome, it read…

Happy 17th birthday! The owl is yours as a gift since you forgot to buy a pet back when we were in Diagon Alley. Take care of him.

Sincerely, Hagrid

Kagome smiled as the owl cooed again and eyed the sparkling bracelet on her wrist. The same one her uncle had given her in a dream she had once. Looking at it she smiled sadly, and wondered if that demon venom was ever going to work. It's been two years and she hasn't yet noticed any signs of changing. Maybe it was because she hadn't been to the feudal era, or because she'd been living a normal life those past years. Maybe things would change during her stay at Hogwarts. She certainly hoped so.

Her thoughts were broken as another hoot was made from her owl. He looked impatient, and she smiled. "I think I'll call you Dark Star. That seems good enough." The owl made a purring sound with its throat in enjoyment and flew to the luggage rack to take a nap. She laughed, pulled out her robes and quickly changed into them; she wanted to be ready early. Lying back down, she fell silently asleep again.

"Hey guys lets use this one, it seems empty since I don't hear anything." A voice said from behind the compartment door. Two other voices agreed silently, and the door slid open, feet scuffled, and then it shut silently again. Luggage was thrown quietly on the rack, and then there was an irritated hoot.

"Hey look!" A girl voice whispered, "There's someone in here, and just look at her owl! Isn't he just gorgeous? I wonder who that person is." The voice asked.

"I'm just surprised you _don't_ know who they are. I mean you usually know everyone when we don't Hermione." Another male voice answered her. At this point Kagome was rousing from her sleep, and she heard Dark Star ruffle his feathers in irritation at how the people were waking her up. Kagome smiled, as she caught herself before announcing she was awake. So the girl was Hermione. Hadn't she heard that name before?

"I don't know _everyone_ Harry." Hermione snapped quietly. Kagome could have sworn she heard that name also. She waited for them to say the other boys' name.

"Usually, you do. Doesn't she Ron?" Harry said, and at that name Kagome silently stirred. Then she heard his voice.

"Yeah, usually you do." _'Ron…' _She moved a little bit. "Hey, she moved. Maybe she's waking up!" Ron said to the others. One second she was sitting the next, she was clinging to Ron's neck in a hug. He stiffened in surprise.

"Ron! It's me, Kagome remember." She said a little happy as she pulled away from him to settle back in her seat. His eyes widened in realization.

"Kagome! What a coincidence. Harry, Hermione, this is the girl we saw in the wand shop yesterday. The very same one that I saved from Malfoy." He turned to the others with that goofy grin on his face. Harry and Hermione smiled and both said "Hello", and Kagome returned them warmly.

Instantly, Kagome and Hermione started talking like they were old friends. They just wanted to get to know each other better. Harry and Ron looked at each other, and both silently agreed that they would never understand girls. They all laughed and talked, warming up to Kagome quickly.

* * *

**A/N: yes I know, my chapters are becoming short. It's just how they are. I have added a lot so they are improving from when I first wrote this. I'm sure you're all dying to know what happens next. It is rather enjoyable I'll add. So read, review, suggest, and most of all enjoy! Thanks.**


	8. That's Got to Hurt!

Harry who was smiling so much now, let his eyes wonder towards Kagome's form beside Hermione. She was so full of spirit and energy that she was throwing it off in waves and making them all feel happy and joyful. Underneath all that happiness he saw something hidden. Like there was a sparkle missing in her eyes, something sad he decided. She seemed so happy though, and he wondered if she was acting for them. She even forced a smile at moment. She was so beautiful too, even more beautiful then Cho. When he realized that he was thinking about her more then he probably should, he flushed and looked at the wall.

Kagome was smiling a little more then she normally did, hiding her unhappiness a little less. She felt calm and peaceful with them, like she didn't have to worry about what theythought about her. Smiling like this felt good.

She glanced at Harry and caught his eyes just like yesterday. He looked away flustered and her face turned a little shade of pink. He was too busy trying to listen to Hermione to notice it on her face. For that she was thankful. Hermione got her attention then, and just when Kagome was about to answer the question she had asked, the compartment door had swung open.

Standing there in the doorway was a short, fat boy with brown hair. He reminded Kagome of a monkey, and she held back a small smile as she looked to his side. This boy was tall and pudgy with glasses. In the middle of the two was a blonde haired boy, with his bangs hanging at the sides of his face. It was none other then Draco Molfoy, and Kagome's breath caught when she realized it. A blush crept to her cheeks as she remembered how he had left.

A smirk played along Malfoy's lips at the looks of annoyance and anger he had gotten. The fact that Kagome was there was oblivious to him since she was hidden behind Hermione and Ron. "Potter, Weasley, Mud-Blood." He said coldly to them with a smirk.

They all gave him glares. "Malfoy." They all said with venom leaking in their voices.

Malfoy's eyes lighted upon Ron, deciding that he'd pick on him first. "Well Ron, it seems you lost your chance with Kagome seeing as she isn't with you anymore. Of course I don't see why she would go for the type that fantasizes about muggle life and can't afford new clothes and a wand. She'll be all over me next time she sees me though, I bet. They all do eventually seeing as they can't resist money and power." He sneered.

"Reeeeeally? Well Malfoy, you're defiantly one cocky son of a bitch aren't you?" Kagome laughed standing up and placing a hand on her hip. Malfoy's eyes widened to see her there and that just made Kagome's smirk even more. "You think I want you soooooo badly huh?"

"K-Kagome!" Malfoy stammered.

"Miss me?" She grinned cockily.

"What are you doing with Potty, Weasel, and Mud-Blood?" He asked bitterly, pointing to each when he gave them their insulting nicknames.

"Who are you calling a weasel Malfoy? Last time I heard you were turned into one for threatening dear Harry here." This statement made Malfoy's face twist in anger, and Harry's face turned red.

"Your point?" Malfoy spat angrily.

Kagome just smiled and leaned into Harry and them whispering quietly and fast so the other three goons couldn't hear her. Hermione was all smiles, Harry and Ron didn't look too happy by what she was planning, but once she pouted and made her eyes go round they couldn't say no. She smiled in success.

Kagome was ready to set her plan in motion, and she got out of their huddle. Malfoy looked at them suspiciously. Kagome sighed and that got his attention. She started to walk towards him, and Malfoy backed into the compartment wall. Kagome leaned against his chest and placed her hands on either side of his face. Harry and Ron were seething with jealousy in the background, but no one took notice, too busy watching Kagome and Malfoy.

Kagome twirled Malfoy's blonde locks in her fingers and stared up into his eyes, all her anger gone. "You know what Malfoy? I think you're right, I do wonder what it's like to be in your arms. Close to you like this. To feel your lips on mine, in a compassionate kiss. I think it would be amazing. I'm a fool to not have realized it before." She added a dramatic sniffle to the end.

Malfoy's eyes lost their fear and he placed his hands gently on her waist, earning a small blush from Kagome. Those grey eyes looked softly into hers and he said, "You're not a fool Kagome." He moved one hand to play with a lock of her hair like he had done before. Kagome's blush brightened, and her stomach felt funny.

"You're so cute Malfoy." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. Hermione struggled to hold in her giggle, as she grabbed Harry and Ron's robes. At that moment of course, Malfoy ruined it. His hand slid to her backside, and Kagome's eyes sharpened, and she brought her knee up to his groin. Malfoy's eyes widened in shocked pain, and he groaned falling into himself. The other guys in the room winced and felt sympathy for him. Kagome was one person you did NOT want to make angry, ever. Kagome then slapped Malfoy in the face.

Crabbe and Goyle grabbed both of his arms and quickly dragged him out of the compartment and down the hall. There was a sudden yell that had everyone's head turn to the door again. "Bloody Hell! What happened here?"


	9. Story Time

Two red headed figured stood in the door way, identical goofy grins on their identical faces. They had just seen the damage done to Malfoy, and they were extremely amused by it. Kagome looked them over, and realized it was the same two red headed boys that were with Ron at Ollivanders.

"Did Hermione explode again?" One of them said with another goofy grin.

Hermione blushed, Harry and the others laughed, and Kagome stood there looking confused and out of place. That's when one of the red headed boys noticed her. "Hey aren't you that girl we saw in at Ollivander's Wands?" He asked.

Kagome smiled at him and replied. "Yeah. My name's Kagome. It's nice to meet you."

He smiled back and nudged his twin. "We're Fred and George. Bet you can't guess who is who."

Kagome walked in a circle around them puzzling. Ron had told her about the two, and how people couldn't really tell which one was which. She couldn't really tell by appearance, but maybe when she got to know them better she'd be able to tell. "You're right, I can't tell. Not yet anyway."

They both smirked. "Figures, even our own mom can't."

Everyone sat back down and started talking again; Fred and George picking and prodding with Kagome. She didn't mind because she hadn't laughed so much in so long. Even though she laughed, everyone could see that hint of sadness inside of her, but they could also see that she was tough and wouldn't lat anyone push her around. Her heart was full of sprit and pride.

Down in Kagome, if you paid close enough attention, you could see a weak and helpless girl. But, she was really a tough, strong girl that could take care of herself. Through all of that there was a sweetness and a sadness she didn't like to show very well. It was like there was a wall around her, and if people cared enough, they'd try and climb over that wall. If she trusted them enough she'd let them. They could tell she'd do anything for anyone in help or need. They all felt something powerful from her that they couldn't explain.

Kagome couldn't remember when she smiled so genuinely. Fred and George did just the slightest thing and it made her laugh. They were telling about all the jokes they pulled over summer, and the past years at Hogwarts. Kagome thought they were all extremely funny, and she laughed just as genuinely as she smiled.

Everyone started to tell Kagome stories from their experiences at Hogwarts. Harry told about how it felt to go up against a mother Hungarian Horntail, and Kagome told him that she was glad he was okay. Harry smiled. Hermione told about her experience being a feline for a whole hour, and having to listen to Moany Mertile the whole time. Harry and Ron laughed, and Hermione glared. Fred and George said that they were back so they could finish their school work, after leaving like they did last year. Ron told about the flying car incident. Kagome was fascinated by what they told her, but when that all got quiet and looked at her she gave them a questioning look. "What? Why are you guys all looking at me like that?" She asked.

"It's your turn to tell a story, or something about yourself." Harry said. Kagome looked at him, and then at the floor, thinking.

"Okay, well…you guys probably won't believe me. I never really told anyone else, because I figured people would think I was crazy and put me in a mental hospital." She laughed and scratched the back of her head.

"Oh, please tell us? I'm sure we'll try and understand the best we can. I also doubt you would lie Kagome." Hermione smiled sweetly at her.

Kagome smiled gratefully back, and started to think of a way to start. "Okay, but this might take awhile. So please hold the questions till the end." They all agreed with her request, and she started.

"It all started about two years ago, and it was my 15th birthday. I was running late for school, and I'm not sure but I think I was supposed to walk Souta to school. He's my little brother. There was this well house that belonged to our shrine, and I found Souta there for some reason. So I went to ask him what the matter was and that we'd be late for school. Our cat was down there and he was too afraid of the dark to go get him. Well…" She told them all about Inuyasha and the others.

She finished with the part about how the well in the feudal era had broken. When she was done she looked at them all and saw the emotions playing along their faces. Kagome's face fell because she didn't think they believed her. Then she smiled. "If you want some proof here." She grabbed at something under her robes and pilled out a necklace, on the end of it was a completed half of the jewel shard.

"Wow is that the sacred jewel?" Ron said staring at it in amazement.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, but it's only half. It's all that we collected before the well broke. I'm sure by now the others have the other half."

"I'm sorry the well broke Kagome." Harry whispered to her. The others nodded in agreement.

She smiled, and said, "Its okay. I mean sometimes I think about them and get sad, and always worry about them. I'm sure they're fine, they were strong and there for each other. Who knows, maybe they're still working on the well."

They soon changed the subject, and started to talk about what might happen this year, and what they hoped would happen. Eventually, someone noticed it was getting late and so they decided to call it a night and they got ready to go to their own compartments.

When they all had stood up through, the train had given a sudden lurch. Everyone had fallen to the ground, or onto someone else. Kagome, who was close to Harry when she fell, had landed awkwardly on top of him. Her legs were in between his, and her torso was on his. Their faces were so close that if they moved just a little but they could've been kissing. Kagome quickly but carefully got off of him, and helped him up. They both had flushed faces, and apologized hurriedly.

Looking at the floor, Kagome's face was still flustered as she thought. '_This is going to be one interesting year at Hogwarts_'. She of course, wasn't the only person thinking that; everyone was.


	10. Demented

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Kagome asked for all of them. They had all stared at her, and Fred chuckled.

"You sure do pick up things fast." George grinned and ruffled her hair. Kagome's face flushed. "And you look cute when your face turns pink." He chuckled as it did exactly that. Then she glared at him, and immaturely stuck her tongue out. He smirked.

The train gave another lurch and instead of everyone falling over, the lights went out. Kagome had clung to the nearest person to her when the train lurched, and almost whimpered when the lights went out. She was usually braver then this, but since things like this haven't happened in two years, she really didn't expect any better. The lights started to flicker, and Kagome saw that is was Harry she was holding onto so tightly, and she lightened her grip.

He smiled comfortingly down at her, and placed a hand on her lower back in comfort, nothing more. Then the lights started to flicker more and faster now. Harry's hand tensed, and so did everyone else's bodies. Kagome looked to his face, and he was looking out the window. His expression told her that he defiantly did not like what was happening.

She was about to ask something, when the lights stopped, and it was so dark, that she couldn't see anything. It was also getting extremely cold, and if Kagome could have seen anything, she would've seen her breath. She also felt like the happiness was being sucked from the room. Kagome remembered something Harry told her, and realized what was happening. She had to stop it.

The train had stopped moving ever since the second lurch. Kagome saw the lights flicker once, looked to the door, found a clear path, and went for it as soon as the lights went off again. She had to move quickly before anyone could stop her, and the door was open and she was down the hallway looking for the nearest train exit.

Harry felt the pressure on his hand leave, and he clenched it. Kagome was gone from his side. "Kagome…?" He whispered quietly in the air around him. The only thing he heard was four other people's breathing, including his own. Where was that other breath? He heard a sliding noise and looked to where the compartment door would be. "Kagome?" He asked again, with no reply.

"Where is she?" Hermione asked, and the others started talking at once. "Wait, wait! I heard the door open, so maybe she went into the hallway. I don't know why though…"

"She probably went to see what's going on." Ron stated.

"It's still dark; she could get lost or hurt!" Harry spoke up.

"Harry is right." Fred agreed.

"We should look for her." George said.

"Yeah we should. The only creature that we know of that's capable of doing this is a deamentor, which I'm sure if there is one, there will be more." Hermione said.

Harry pulled out his wand. "We're going to need light." They all nodded and pulled out their wands too. Saying the incantation, their wands all lit up, and every inch of the compartment was visible.

"How do we know where she went though?" I mean Harry got that map back, but it's only of Hogwarts." Ron asked a bit frustrated.

There was a sudden hoot, and a fluttering of wings, and they turned to see Dark Star at the door. "He wants us to follow him I think." Hermione said, and they all moved towards him. He cooed, and flew out into the hallway. They followed silently, noticing some people had their heads popping out of the compartment doors. The owl led them to one of the train's exits to the outside, which they noted was slightly open.

Slipping out and onto some soft grass they continued a ways until the owl stopped, hooted, and perched on Hermione's shoulder. She looked at Dark Star then pointed his wand in front of herself to see better. They all looked where she did, and Ron almost dropped his wand.

Kagome was standing a few steps away, her wand pointed out in front of her. Three huge cloaked figures were floating in the air there. Harry was about to rush forward when Fred caught his arm and hushed him. Kagome didn't notice any of them as she opened her mouth, and raised her wand. "Expecto Patronum!" She shouted at them, and what came out of her wand was surprising.

It was obviously silver, but instead of taking the shape of an animal, it was most like a human. A human with a giant sword, and ears on top of its head. It also spoke, which they didn't know could happen when using that spell. "Tetsusaiga!" It had roared in a manly voice, and swung the sword at the creatures. Everyone blinked rapidly, and when their eyes adjusted again, they noticed that the deamentors were gone, and Kagome was there alone.

Taking a few steps forward, they heard Kagome whisper in a weak voice. "Inu-yasha?" She then fell on her knees, and then to the dirt. When they ran to her she was out cold. Harry carefully heaved her into his arms bridal style, so that she was comfortable with her head resting on his chest. They rushed back onto the train, and George and Fred shut the train door tightly again.

Carrying her through the hallway, there were several heads sticking out of their compartments in curiosity, for they had seen a really bright light out the windows. The ones that were closest had seen Kagome use her spell against the deamentors and got rid of them. The news had spread throughout the train, and people now stared at the girl in Harry's arms. Which annoyed him greatly, and he almost yelled at some of them. Hermione and Ron, being prefects had shooed them back inside and gotten some chocolate for free from the cart lady.

When they finally got to the compartment they had been in, Harry had carefully laid her on one of the two seats, and Hermione had sat down so he could rest Kagome's head in her lap. After awhile of waiting, Kagome's body twitched, and her eyelids fluttered. This made someone say anxiously, "I think she's coming through!"

Kagome opened her eyes, and yawned deeply. Her face turned a little flustered, and she blinked a couple times. She had no clue where she was or what had happened. "Kagome?" Harry asked. She looked at him in a confused sort of way. That she saw wasn't black hair, glasses, a scar, or anything like that. She saw long silver hair, amber eyes, red clothing, and who could forget the fuzzy ears? Blinking, and sitting up, she looked around her.

Kagome looked over to Harry again, and then the others, so confused that all she could whisper was, "I-Inuyasha…Gang?" She wondered if she was still sleeping.

Harry and the others looked at each other in confusion, and then back to Kagome. Then they suddenly realized she must be confusing them with other people, though they looked nothing like any of them. "No Kagome, it's us. You know? Harry, Ron, Hermione and the others. Your new friends." Harry had said, trying to get her to understand.

Kagome did then, seeing them as if for the first time, and then her face fell. She was actually hoping to see the others. Her bengs fell to cover her eyes and she said, "Oh, I see. I-I'm sorry I mistook you for the others for a second. I can't exactly remember what happened but I'm glad you're all okay."

"Don't worry about is, we're fine. You just gave us a fright with being all brave and everything. So it's you we're worried about." Fred said to her with a small smile, hoping she'd cheer up.

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys, but as soon as it got cold and the happiness seemed to be sucked away, I remembered what Harry said about deamentors, and had to investigate. I didn't want anything bad to happen to anyone." She said again. "But, what happened to the deamentors?" She asked curiously, looking up at them.

The others decided to change the subject then, and Hermione spoke quickly, "So I can't wait to see Hogwarts again. I know you're going to love it there Kagome! Oh and here's your chocolate." She handed the brown piece to her. Everyone nodded along with her, and George just walked in. They had just heard some of the conversation.

"Please don't change the subject on me. What happened?" Kagome asked again, in a voice so low they strained to hear it. Her bangs covered her eyes again.

Sighing, Harry sat on the other side of Kagome, and looked at her, about to explain. "Well after you went missing, we decided to come looking for you. Your owl led the way, and was so protective of you, very faithful bird you've got, but anyway. When we were led outside, we all but stopped frozen to the ground when we saw you against those giant deamentors. I almost rushed to help you, but Fred stopped me as you said the spell that usually fights off them damn things. And this really surprised us, because of the thing that came out of your wand was bigger then most. It was human-ish, with ears on its head, and it had this giant sword that it swung to get rid of the deamentors. Then you fainted and I carried you back here."

"You also whispered Inuyasha's name before you fainted." George added.

Kagome sat extremely still, not even nibbling on her chocolate, and after a few minutes the others decided that she wanted to be alone, so many of them sat on the floor, or on the other seat. Kagome took everything in, and soon fell asleep again. When the dream world took over her like it usually did every night. Only this time it felt so unusually real…


	11. Long Time No See

**A/N: Sorry everyone, I've been extremely busy. I was also reading The Host, it's an extremely good book. And I recommend it most definitely. But I've been working on the story the past day. So enjoy.**

* * *

_Kagome's Dream_

_Kagome opened her eyes, and found herself in a mysterious field under a sky full of clearly bright stars. The softness of moss was felt under her hands, and the musky air filled her nostrils. Along with the musky smell, was another pleasant sweet scent. _

_Wildflowers she realized, and looking around she saw hundreds. They were all different shapes, sizes, and colors. The scents were so amazing, they played along her nose and she inhaled in delight._

_There was also a sound that filled her ears, and it sounded like a group of people all talking at once. It wasn't an unpleasant sound though, and looking to her left, she saw a small brook a couple yards away. It was certainly a beautiful sight to see. The aromas were so pleasant too, and her smile grew bigger as she took in everything._

_She leaned backwards, and felt something smooth, but hard make contact with her back. She turned slightly around and gazed at the great tree behind her. Her body was at the base of it, but if she wanted she could simply just stand up and sit on the tree like you would a chair. The branches were low, and close enough together that you could quite possibly climb to the top if you weren't afraid of heights. Kagome's smile still hadn't faded, and she rest beck against the tree, closing her eyes again to enjoy her surroundings._

_A soft padding came across the grass, but Kagome was too in the moment and didn't notice. At least she didn't, until the most familiar voice sang in her ears,_

_"Kagome…"_

_Said person's eyes popped open widely, and she gazed at the man in front of her. He was tall, as she remembered him. With a slim muscular body, long silver hair and fuzzy white ears on his head, and a red kimono covering his body. His amber eyes gazed into her chocolate orbs with such intensity, it was like she was trapped in them because she couldn't, and wouldn't look away._

_"Inuyasha…" She whispered back so low that any normal human might have to strain to hear her, but he didn't of course._

_Inuyasha smirked, his fangs glinting in the moonlight, and he held out a clawed hand to her. Kagome glanced at it, and slowly paced her small human one into his. He smiled approvingly, and then with a strong, but still gentle tug, he had her against his chest._

_Kagome grunted at the movement, but didn't complain, for she was used to it in a sense. Almost happy he had, because if not, she would've put herself there anyway. She smiled and buried her head in his hair and shirt. He welcomed it obviously, because he wrapped one arm securely around her tiny waist, and the other he placed around her back._

_They stayed in this position for awhile, both not wanting to ruin the moment. Then Inuyasha pulled away from her a little, but didn't let go. "Kagome?" he asked._

_She peered up at him, and with a small smile she asked back, "Yeah?"_

_"I miss you…" He whispered into her hair, as he pulled her closer again._

_Her smile turned into a saddened one. "I miss you too Inuyasha." This time she pulled away, but only enough to see into his eyes, so she could read his expressions. "Will you promise me something?" She asked quietly._

_Inuyasha returned her gaze and smiled. "Anything Kagome. I owe you that much."_

_She nodded, returning his smile, and answered. "If we ever do see each other again, in real life, no matter what happens we'll still be friends right? I mean whatever happened between the time of the well breaking and then, no matter if it takes years. Even if we hardly recognize each other? Please?" She was almost begging now, and her eyes prickled with water in the corners._

_Inuyasha's eyes saddened, and he looked up into the sky, away from her eyes. Man did he hate to see this girl cry, he dreaded it. A sigh came from him, and he looked back down at her. He shook his head. _

_Kagome's eyes glassed over and tears threatened to fall. 'B-But…why?' She thought and she tried helplessly to shove against Inuyasha's chest. She knew for a fact that if in anyway possible, he would be the only person she ever saw again from the feudal era. Her __**real **__home. Thinking about Shippo, she realized she might see him too, and Miroku, Sango's, and the others descendants. But still Inuyasha didn't want to be friends anymore, no matter what._

_"Let go damn it!" She shouted at him, and he flinched away, letting go. Kagome backed away, but her wrist was grabbed and more forcefully now, she was pulled into his chest. She pounded her fists against him angrily, and he flinched at each one. Not in pain though, it took a lot more to hurt him obviously._

_Wrapping his arms around her waist again, he buried his face in her hair, so his breath was at her ear. "Kagome, I said no because I don't want to be friends. But wait, before you start screaming and calling me a bastard and all that listen."At this Kagome had stopped struggling, too tired, and soothed by his words._

_"I don't want to be friends, baka. I want to be more, __**best friends**__." He whispered again, pulling away. _

_As Kagome's face took that in, her expression changed from anger to understanding. "Oh…" Was all she could say._

_Inuyasha started to laugh, and nudged her head with his. "Baka. Of course at one time I'd want to be more then even best friends, but I don't want you to wait that long for me Kagome. Who knows how long it'll take till we meet. And I know you'd wait forever, and I would too, but I want you to be happy. Waiting for someone you're not one hundred percent sure you're going to see again is not happiness. So best friends forever." He smirked at her, and she beamed at him._

_"Yeah, best friends till the end." She agreed. (end)_

Kagome woke up with a smile on her face and her eyes fluttered as she yawned. She had no idea how long she had been sleeping, but it didn't matter, because she was glad she had. Though, she was a bit sad she'd woken up. She had wished the others showed up in her dream. It felt almost like the dream she had when it was her uncle visiting her. Only it was Inuyasha this time.

She sighed, and sat up from where she had fallen asleep and looked around. Since this compartment was one of the biggest -thanks to Ron, Hermione, and Kagome (for stumbling across it) – everyone could fit. It was a little cramped, but not so much. Kagome was on the floor by the window, the twins were on one of the seats, and Harry was against the other. Kagome looked to the particular seat, and a smile lit on her face.

On the seat Harry was leaning against, sat Hermione and Ron. Hermione's head was on Ron's shoulder, with his on top of hers. Their hands were intertwined together by their fingers, and both had smiles even as they slept. Kagome wished she had a camera, it was so cute. She then looked to the window. The scenery was flying by, and she knew they had to be moving again. She got up hurriedly when she saw something in the distance, and gazing better out the window she saw a castle. Realizing that it must have been Hogwarts, she decided to wake the others.

So that's what she did, and got a few glares in the process. Harry woke with ease. Fred and George complained, but stopped when looking at the seat across from them. Hermione and Ron still weren't woken. They grinned and got in close, and were about to yell rude things surely, but Kagome stepped in front of them, clearing her throat. Shrinking away from her deathly glare, they gave her innocent smiles.

Kagome shook Hermione slowly, then Ron. When they both woke up, everyone staring, they jumped apart so fast you almost couldn't see them. Their faces were tomato red too. Everyone laughed, and Hermione glared at them. Ron tried to ignore them all, his ears still tinted red.

The others left to their own compartments so they could get ready to leave, and promised they'd catch up in the great hall. Soon the train stopped, and everyone was unloading, leaving their luggage where it belonged so it would be magically taken to their rooms.

As Kagome stepped of the train, she heard a booming voice yell, "First years!" Kagome smiled, she knew it was Hagrid. Harry and the others walked beside her, and they headed towards the carriages that would take them up to the castle. Kagome stopped still when their carriages showed. The creatures pulling it were amazingly…she didn't know the words. They looked like a mix between a horse and a bird. They also looked like skeletons almost.

Harry walked past Kagome, and held out his hand to one. The creature sniffed it, and then rubbed its nose under it friendly. Harry smiled back at Kagome, and grabbed her wrist so she could hold her hand out. "Don't worry, they're harmless. You can ride them too." He said to her.

Kagome shivered as it sniffed her hand, and then she cautiously pet it. Harry laughed. "The baby ones are really cute." Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"Come on guys!" Ron yelled, already sitting on the carriage with Hermione.

Harry and Kagome gave the creatures one last pat on the head and climbed up with Ron and Hermione. They started moving towards the castle.


	12. The Sorting

When they got off the carriage, and headed towards the castle doors a lady abruptly stood in front of them. Kagome blinked a few times, as did the others, and then Hermione realized who it was.

"Oh, hello Professor McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall nodded in acknowledgment to her, and the others, before looking to Kagome again.

"Kagome Higurashi?" She asked.

Kagome blinked, and then answered. "Yes?"

"Come this way please." She said again, and turned around swiftly without saying anything else.

Kagome looked back at the others with wondering eyes, and they wanted to follow, but she shook her head. McGonagall looked back at her, as if her eyes were telling Kagome to hurry, and Kagome quickly turned to catch up.

They weaved through a few halls until they were in front of two big double doors. Laughter and cheerful chatter could be heard through them, even though they looked extremely thick. McGonagall sighed and looked at her. Kagome looked back, eyes maybe just a bit worried. McGonagall smiled at her reassuringly though, and Kagome smiled lightly back. Her stomach was doing all sorts of twists and turns. She definitely didn't want to get sick, not here.

"Ready?" The professor beside her asked with reassurance in her voice. Kagome took a deep breath and nodded slowly. She straightened herself out, and then McGonagall tugged on the door handles.

Professor McGonagall walked in before her, with quick patient steps. Kagome took in step behind her, trying to match her stride so that she didn't seem too uncomfortable. She most definitely was though, and when everything around them seemed to start getting quiet, and eyes bore into every part of her body, it made it worse.

Her eyes darted everywhere, seeing all different kinds of faces, hair and skin colors, genders, shapes, and sizes. She also saw ghosts glowing a misty silver color in the crowd. All heads were turned to her, all eyes looked at her. She didn't see anything hostile in their eyes, just wonder, amazement, awe, and curiosity. This made her relax a little more, but the staring she wasn't used to lately. She laughed to herself as she remembered how villagers in the feudal era stared at her because of the clothes she wore.

Then there was a murmur that caught Kagome's ear, and she noticed that they were doing more then staring; now they were pointing and whispering. Her shoulders tensed, and this time she knew she wouldn't be able to relax. McGonagall silenced them with a deathly glare that promised detention.

After they shut up McGonagall pointed her to where a chair was sat at the end of the staff table. Kagome nodded, and walked to it, sitting down cautiously. People were still taking glances at her, and when they caught her eyes, most of them would quickly look away. Kagome's eyes scanned the room, because she felt more eyes on her.

She looked to the table on the right side of the hall, nearest to the doors, and caught Harry's eyes. They twinkled in her direction, and he grinned with a little wave. She smiled happily and waved back. Then she looked to the other sides of Harry and saw Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George. They weren't pointing and whispering, and this made her even happier.

_'I have friends again…'_ She thought.

No one else from Harry's table was looking intently at her, and she scanned the table on the left side of the hall, also closest to the doors. She caught someone else's eyes, and her face almost flushed.

Draco Malfoy's left cheek had a fading red mark on it. His eyes were solemn as they looked at her, but they were also searching. For some reason she felt the need to say sorry to him, as she remembered the event on the train. Her breath caught at the memory, and was about to mouth an apology, when he turned his head to some preppy looking girl beside him. He smiled at her, and seemed to be flirting. Kagome's eyes narrowed. She saw him glance at her and another smirk appeared; it was mocking this time. He looked away again.

Kagome still hadn't figured out where those last set of eyes were looking at her from, and she looked around. No one at the other two tables was looking at her anymore, so she looked at the staff table.

Hagrid had waved to her when she first stepped in, but he wasn't looking over to her. It was another person, sitting to the left of Professor McGonagall. He had greasy black hair, and a crooked nose. She read his expression and saw…resentment almost. He didn't look nice at all she decided. He also had no reason to be glaring at her.

She was about to glare back at him, when there was a clinking sound of something tapping glass. She looked to Professor McGonagall as the people in the hall got quiet and looked to the same place. Professor Dumbledore had stood slowly but some what gracefully from his chair at the head of the table.

There was a twinkle in his eyes, which went along with the smile on his face. All the students smiled back up to him, except some of the Slytherins.

"We shall let the sorting begin." He spoke, and then sat as Professor McGonagall stood.

She walked past Kagome, and before walking to the middle of the floor, she whispered, "You'll be sorted last, after he gives his speech and everything. Since you're not really a first year."

Kagome nodded in understanding, and watched her walk away in the same stride she had used to walk into the hall. She pulled open a pair of doors off to the side of the great hall and led a group of small children to the middle of the floor.

They all looked around, some cautious, some curious, and some excited. She smiled at the sight, reminded of Shippo and her foster brother. McGonagall unrolled a piece of parchment, and she started to read aloud after she told the kids what they were to do when she called their names.

Andrea Wagaman, Jimmy Bushnell, Justin Phillips, Shannon Reese, and so many other names were called out. They sat on the stool in front of everyone, as the magical hat decided what house to place them in. When it did, the house it chose for the first year would cheer and congratulate them. Kagome clapped for them all, knowing soon enough that she'd have to do that.

When all the first years were placed, McGonagall went back to her seat, and Professor Dumbledore stood once more.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Now that you have had your welcome, I have some notices before you dig into your food." Kagome was confused, since there was no sign of food on the tables.

"We shall have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor as soon as we possibly can. Until then, I shall teach you. As everyone knows, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. There should be no magic being used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in a few weeks, so if you wish to play talk to Madam Hooch. Also don't forget, common rooms 9 pm sharp! Now for the Sorting Hat to sing!" He said merrily, and sat down again.

Kagome looked to the hat sitting on the stool, as did everyone else. The rip at the brim opened and it began to sing. When it was done everyone cheered more silently then the last time, because the hat had sung of possible danger this year, again. It also sung of love and friendship, and other things it normally never had. So they thought it a bit weird. They all stopped their murmuring though, because Dumbledore was on his feet once more.

"Now, that was interesting. I think this year will be a great year at Hogwarts. But before the food gets eaten, and the drinks get drunken we have one last person to sort. And I shall do the honors." He smiled politely at Kagome as he walked to her. "Come now Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome stood up hesitantly, not wanting them to stare, point, and whisper at her again. They were of course, and she put on a brave façade as she walked to the stool with Professor Dumbledore.

She sat down quickly after he had scooped up the hat. All eyes on her, some happy, some cautious or curious. She looked over to where Harry and the others sat, and saw their smiling faces looking towards her. They had hope in their expressions. She smiled back a little less worried.

Fred and George whistled at her, which made her smile grow. There was laughter in their watchful eyes.

'_I hope I get in Gryffindor.' _She thought to herself, and nodded to Professor Dumbledore so he could place the hat to her head.

Dumbledore lowered the hat close to her head, and it was about an inch from her, when it started to hiss and twist about. Everyone's eyes got huge as saucers, and their mouths dropped open at the sight. Then the hat started to screech as it writhed.

"She belongs in Hufflepuff! No wait she belongs in Ravenclaw! NO, NO, that's not right. Slytherin! No Gryffindor!" It seemed extremely confused, and even in terrified pain.

Everyone in the hall was holding their breath as it stopped screaming and the Gryffindors thought for sure she was in their house. But when Dumbledore almost pulled the hat away, it shouted again in an extremely loud voice.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Then everything was silent…

* * *

**A/N: Hope that was good, and suspenseful. The part when the Sorting Hat was supposed to sing, well I didn't feel like making up a rhyme, because that probably would have taken forever. But anyway, read, review, and enjoy. Like always! Thank you.**


	13. A Glimpse at the Real Kagome

The only emotion Kagome could feel was utter shock. She moved her head towards Harry and the people she learned to call friends in the last 24 hours. They all looked shocked too, but besides that, there was anger. She wanted to smile because she knew they wanted her in their house.

Her assumption was mostly wrong though, and she realized that when Hermione looked at her. No, she didn't look at Kagome, she _glared_ at Kagome. Her eyes widened with more surprise, and she looked to the others faces. Harry refused to look at her, as did most of them. Ron did glance at her, but when he saw her looking, he curtly turned his back on her.

They were mad, but at _her_. No, it looked to her that it was hatred she saw. _'But why?' _ She questioned to herself. _'What have I done wrong?' _Then she remembered when they told her how they felt towards most if not all Slytherins. Hatred. And now, she was one of the people they hated, just because she was in that house. How stupid it was, to give up friendship because of that…

Her shock went away, to nothing but numbness, and she took one last look at the people she had called her friends. They all had their backs turned, or their eyes away. She could feel her eyes getting moister, and she pulled it back. She wouldn't be weak, not anymore.

A hand fell on her shoulder, and Kagome looked up into the wise old eyes of Dumbledore. He looked worried, but he smiled at her kindly, and she just blinked. "Go to your table now, and we'll begin to eat before you all get some more rest." She nodded.

Dumbledore was back at the High Table in seconds, and he shouted, "All right, I think we've had enough surprises on an empty stomach. Dig in!" Food appeared on every table, and everyone forgot the strange event for now as they grabbed for food hungrily with growling stomachs. People started chatting happily now at almost every table. Harry and the others put food on their plates, but really didn't have the appetite. Though they ate.

Kagome felt eyes on her, and she looked to the Slytherin table. They were staring at her as they grabbed for food, waiting for her to join them. She didn't look behind her as she walked slowly to them, and the food. Despite what had happened, she was hungry. She noticed as she got to the table, that the only seat available was the one next to Malfoy, and she wondered where that girl from awhile ago had gone.

She sighed, and sat beside him, ignoring his presence. She ignored everyone else's too. She just wanted to be alone, and possibly crawl in a hole to die. She didn't want to show the fact that she was unhappy, it would make her weak, but she couldn't help it. So she decided to look hungry, and she looked up and down the table for something good.

There was so much food she couldn't really decide. She wanted her favorite food right now the most, oden. Just as she thought of it, a big platter of it appeared, so she took some and began to eat. She squealed in delight at the taste of it, and her squeal was so loud that the whole table stopped to look at her in confused wonder.

Kagome blushed, with her cheeks stuffed in oden. So she looked like a chipmunk basically. "Wha?" She asked innocently with full cheeks, and then a Slytherin boy started to laugh. Soon the whole table was laughing heartily at her, and Kagome tilted her head to the side, as she swallowed her food.

"What's so funny?" She demanded, kind of annoyed. Their laughter at her made her forget her sadness for a moment. The boys at the table found her confusion and anger cute and laughed again.

"You looked like a chipmunk with your cheeks stuffed like that, and it was adorable." Malfoy said from beside her, chuckling, and her face turned pink.

"Well I was hungry, and eating all those sweets on the train was just horrifying." She said again, with a serious look that crunched up her nose. Everyone laughed again. Kagome glared daggers at them, and she looked to the other side of her, where most of the girls had been sitting.

Suddenly they were all talking at once, and Kagome's skin paled. "Whoa! Whoa! One at a time please?" She asked loudly.

So they all started over, introducing themselves, and telling her all the kind of things girls would normally gossip about. Kagome smiled kindly, saying things when fit. Learning all about them was fun, and the others talked to her also.

Malfoy would hand her anything if she asked, and he'd also offer things. This made Kagome blush, and smile, because he was being kind and not really showing a side of himself that he'd normally show around others.

Kagome couldn't understand why Harry and the others thought that the Slytherins were evil people. They all were so kind and gracious to her so far, and they helped her forget about any of her worries. Hermione had said that from the moment the hat called them to Slytherin they turned over to the dark side, Kagome thought that was a little stretchy, but Hermione and the others tried to convince her different. They had also said that it didn't matter if you were friends before you got into the different houses, they'd become your enemy in a matter of seconds.

She didn't believe a word of what they had said now, except the enemy part, since they had made that clear. But she could see a couple of the Gryffindors glaring over at the Slytherins were glaring back. A lot of people at other tables were still eating, since they had moved on to dessert just a second ago. She was done, as were plenty of others at her table. The professors were still eating and talking amongst themselves so they didn't decide for it to be dismissal time yet.

She was calmly talking to the people around her when a girl down the table said venomously, "Look over at the Gryffindor table where Potter and his two lover dove friends are. They're glaring over here at Kagome. I'd say they have some sort of problem, and if anyone has a problem with her, then they're going to have problem with me."

Kagome blinked at her statement of friendship and loyalty, but she wouldn't let it get to her. They people no matter how care free and kind they were, that could turn their backs on her just as fast as Harry and the others had done. However, that wasn't the only surprise she got, because in just that second everyone at the table had agreed with what the girl had said.

Then a boy shouted, "No one gets to Kagome without messing with us!"

"Yeah!" everybody else yelled, and Kagome blushed faintly, as she looked to the Gryffindors. All of them were glaring now. She sighed.

Slytherins and Gryffindors were now in a glaring contest, and the other two houses looked to each other, and then at them, and shrugged. They went back to there jell-o, tarts, and conversations. Kagome looked at the professors, and they were still just talking and eating. This happened too often, she guessed.

She looked back to the staff table, and caught someone's eyes. _'Harry…' _She thought. His expression was one of hostility, but somewhere else she read pity, concern and guilt. This confused her, but she didn't forget the unkindness he and the others were showing towards her just because she wasn't in their house.

However, Harry's eyes unexpectedly turned a tad soft, as he looked at her, and then he mouthed something. He had asked her to tell them to stop glaring at his table. She glared and mouthed back the words "You first". He glared again and shook his head no. So she just glared back at him.

Soon her head started to fill with memories of a few short hours ago when her and the others on the train laughing and carrying on. It made her sad, and she looked away from Harry, and her bangs fell to cover her eyes.

"Please stop." She said loud enough for both tables to hear her, and she tried to choke back a sob, making a weird noise in her throat.

Both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins stopped abruptly to look at her. Kagome was shaking, and she got irritated with herself for showing that she was so feeble.

People started to glare again, and Kagome could still tell from the tension in the air. This irritated her further.

"I said to KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF!" She snarled, and everyone did stop with wide started eyes.

Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff also stopped what they were doing, and even a few professors. But soon they looked away. Kagome took a deep breath, and looked back up at the Slytherins. She had a smile on her face, which stunned them further.

"Look guys; just leave them idiots alone okay? Maybe they're jealous that I'm over here, and not over there. Or maybe it's something else entirely, but they're just wasting our time with their immature games." She said convincingly, and they all smirked at her.

Kagome undeniably did not mean a word she had said. She still liked Harry and the others as friends, though they seemed to most definitely hate her now.

Malfoy groaned beside her, and complained, "My head hurts…"

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. She smoothed out the robes on her lap comfortably, and then she placed her hands on his face gently to pull his head into it. He gasped, with wide eyes as she did this, but then he smirked calmly. Kagome smiled down at him, and started to run her fingers over his temple and through his silky blonde hair.

Malfoy closed his eyes and sighed in comfort, his small smile never leaving his face, and Kagome's didn't either. She looked up subconsciously, and caught the eyes of Harry again. His expression was one of disgust and Kagome could see jealousy there too. She became furious in an instant, and her once soft and gentle eyes turned into hell itself. The strong emotion she was throwing off towards Harry astounded him intensely.

Kagome looked to catch Fred, George, Hermione and Ron's eyes. They were just as astounded as Harry. Soon everyone turned to look at her once more, also shocked. It was like literal fire emitting from her. Her eyes turned a swift onyx black color, with a sapphire rim for a second. People could have sworn they had seen her hair look different, along with her whole appearance.

She was seething, and her teeth were clenched. People swore they saw her teeth become fang like sharp, that two sapphire blue stripes on each cheek had flashed across her face, and that a star the color of silver appeared on her forehead. Malfoy thought he felt Kagome's nails grow longer, and get sharper. Everyone definitely blinked twice when they thought she had two black triangles with silver fuzz inside on her head.

Everyone started to blink rapidly or shake their heads. They had their mouths agape and eyes wide. They were basically frozen where they were. Neville about fainted to the floor.

Kagome snarled again, in warning, and then they all turned their heads quickly. Then peeked back to see a glaring normal Kagome. Harry was sweating, and hoping to God Dumbledore was about to call for bedtime.

He got her wish because, just then, Dumbledore stood, and told them all to have a wonderful night.


	14. A Heated Kiss

Everyone was standing from there tables, most stretching and yawning. They were all ready to finish whatever little sleep they had gotten on the train ride here. Kagome watched as every plate and goblet on the tables disappeared, and she stood up slowly.

As soon as she got to the doors, and out of the great hall, she found herself separated from Malfoy and the others. It bothered her, but not by much. After everything that has happened tonight, she just wanted to be alone. Following mostly all of the students into the main corridors, she found herself behind three people she really didn't want to see at the moment.

A few feet away, she tuned out everyone else but them, because she was curious to what they were talking about. While she listened however, she kind of wished she hadn't. They were talking about her, of course.

"Could you see the look in her eyes! I mean wow, I've seen some freaky things the past years at Hogwarts, but that was just really scary. Compared to her and the spiders in the Forbidden Forest, the spiders look almost friendly." She heard Ron say, and this stung her. He was the reason she had really met the others in the first place.

"Ron, I don't think scary is even a correct term for that in there." Hermione replied.

"That theory we have about how once a Slytherin, you go bad… Well do you think that could bend a little bit? I mean when we met her she didn't seem at all mean, even though what happened with Malfoy…eh never mind, he deserved that. The fact that as soon as she sat down at that table and became really good friends with them probably is proof enough. By the way she treated Malfoy on the train, it seemed she didn't like him at all. But during dinner she seemed all in good terms with him." Harry spoke out his side next.

Kagome first thought he was trying to get the others to see that she really wasn't a mean evil person, but of course he thought with the rest. This upset her and aggravated her more.

"Remember that story she told on the train? I bet that's all a big lie she told just so she would feel like the better person in the group for having the better story. And that jewel half is probably fake too, like store bought from Japan." Hermione whispered, not wanting others to know the story.

"Yeah, maybe the whole friendliness thing was an act. Just to get to know us better so that she could black mail us later. How typical, and horrible of a Slytherin." Ron replied to Hermione's thoughts. Harry just nodded to this, still thinking about how Kagome was extremely nice, and how this seemed all a dream.

Kagome had heard enough of what they were saying about her. She showed people kindness and got it thrown back in her face just because a magical hat started acting weird and then picked a random house. The house they had to hate. So they hated her now, and were talking nasty about her. Well she wouldn't stoop to their level, she decided.

Kagome felt moister growing in her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, and she wished she could just go back to never being able to cry like she had a year after the well broke. She lowered her head, and with her bangs in her eyes, she quickly walked past Harry and the others. She even hit Harry on the way, not that she really tried, and a tear that had just fallen from her eyelashes had splashed onto his hand in the passing.

When Harry had felt someone so rudely bump into him on their quick hurry past him, he saw a swish of raven locks, and felt a splash of something wet on his hand. He looked down to see the moister, and still stunned, looked back up to his passer.

His eyes caught chocolate brown eyes that were running rampant with a dozen emotions. They were glaring at him, and they were glossy with fresh tears, and he realized who it was.

_'Kagome..'_ His brain processed, and his eyes widened again. _'She was crying! Had she possibly heard us and started to cry? We, I, made her cry?_'

Harry felt someone tug onto his sleeve, and it also tugged him out of his thoughts. He looked confusingly to Hermione and Ron's faces, and their expressions were the same as his. Someone behind them complained of hogging up the hallway, and so the quickly moved off to the side to talk.

"She had to of heard us.." Hermione was the first to speak.

Ron nodded, "Yeah, and we must of really hurt her.."

"She's one of the toughest girls I've ever met, and the only time I had seen her ever show any sign of unhappiness was when she was telling us her story on the train. She didn't seem the type to ever really cry." Harry said, looking to where Kagome had been standing when he caught her tear filled eyes.

Ron and Hermione nodded, and then after a few minutes of silence Harry burst out his thoughts.

"We have to get her house changed!" Ron and Hermione looked at him dumbfounded.

"But that's nearly impossible since that's the house the hat had chosen for her. Besides did you see the way she got along with the other Slytherins so fast? Instead of hating them like everyone else? And the way she had Malfoy in her lap...yuck!" Ron's face twisted into disgust at the last part.

"Kagome is a naturally friendly person, so of course she's going to be nice to them if they're decent to her. And who knows, maybe the Slytherins aren't as bad as most of us think?" With that said, Ron and Harry looked at Hermione as if saying 'yeah right!'. Hermione shrugged.

"Look, all I know is, is that Kagome isn't a horrible person. No matter what house the hat puts her in, or whatever way she acted towards us in the Great Hall. I mean look at the way we treated her after the hat decided her house? Of course she would be hostile towards us." Harry stated with a point.

"Yeah Harry, you're right. Not only that though, remember how the hat acted? It started writhing and hissing when it was a mere inch from her head. Then it yelled out all the house names in random order until it chose and stuck with Slytherin. Something must have gone wrong, and confused it. I don't know what happened, but it certainty wasn't right." Hermione voiced, and the others nodded in agreement.

"We've got to see McGonagall, and fast." Ron replied, and they all took off towards her office.

When they had gotten to her door, they all rudely barged in without knocking, something they normally didn't do unless in dire circumstances. They all stumbled to a stop at her desk, where they were surprised to see Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore talking intently.

Both Professors looked up, McGonagall with surprise, and Dumbledore with something of amusement. The three huffed, and then flushed in embarrassment at interrupting something.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger, what is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall said in her stern teaching voice that sounded highly annoyed.

The three of them looked at each other and then back to her and the Headmaster. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all started voicing their opinions at once, not even bothering to stop while the others started. This just annoyed McGonagall further, but as they were too busy speaking to notice, they continued to talk at the same time.

The Headmaster chuckled throatily, and they stopped talking. McGonagall sighed, and was about to ask them why they weren't resting up for the next day, but Dumbledore jumped in.

"Now, we can't understand a bunch of babbling at once can we? So I will ever so kindly ask of you Harry, to tell us what this interruption is about?" The old man smiled kindly to Harry, and he smiled back.

"Thank you sir. Now as we were all trying to say, we think that the Sorting Hat had made a mistake on sorting Kagome into her house. Kagome is to kind and nice to be in Slytherin, and besides that fact, the hat must have been confused by something. It was shouting all the house names, and acting all weird." Harry took a deep breath, "Please, you must sort Kagome again."

Dumbledore's kind smile never faltered throughout Harry's explaining. "I utmost agree with you three. That in fact, had been what Professor McGonagall and I were just discussing, before you stepped in. I have decided to have Kagome sorted again tomorrow during breakfast, before you all have your schedules for classes made up. Now hurry and tell her before she gets to her common room Harry. You other two," He looked to Hermione and Ron, who flushed, "Go straight off to bed. Have a nice night."

He smiled kindly to them as they walked out of the office. Harry told the others he would meet them in the common room, and took off towards the Slytherin corridors, which he vaguely remembered from when he was turned into one of Malfoy's goons.

[[With Kagome]]

Kagome sighed as she stared at the common room door. "Damn it, I forgot the password. Oh why me…" She groaned. Tonight was just not a good night for her. She had so much on her mind that she completely forgot to remember or even listen to what the password was. Now all she could do was either wait for some other Slytherin to come along, or sleep in the corridor. She really didn't want to sleep on the cold floor.

She was then suddenly startled when a pair of pale arms wrapped around her slim waist, and a voice whispered in her ear. "You want the password babe?"

Malfoy, she realized, and sighed again. What luck she was having, because she really wasn't in the mood for him right now. Whatever kindness she'd shown him at dinner was gone because of her annoyance with herself, and her sadness of what she had overheard on the way here.

"I would love the stupid password. And could you not call me babe or hang on me like that? It's uncomfortable." She grumbled, and freed herself from his hold.

He snorted, and her eyes turned to look at him. She felt a guilt then, because he looked hurt by her words, but it quickly went away. He put that sly grin on his face again, and said, " You should watch your language, and you didn't complain about me being close to you in the Great Hall. Unless that was just to make someone jealous."

Hurt was on his face again, and he closed his eyes as if trying to hide it. Kagome frowned, confused as to why one he was hurt, and two why it bothered her to see him so. She was about to reach out and comfort him when he spoke once more.

"But of course I'll give you the password, if I get a kiss first." He smirked at her.

She glared. _'So much for feeling sorry for his little evil ass..'_

"Fine, but only one kiss. A peck, and I swear to god if that tongue of yours so much as touches my lips I will bite it off." Her threat seemed to have had an effect on him, and she thought he must have remembered what had happened when he touched her butt on the train.

"Fine." He replied, and pulled her closer. He placed one of his hands on her cheek, and Kagome blushed and looked at his shoulder at how gentle he had been. His other hand went around her waist in a firm enough grip to keep her close. She didn't resist, because she knew he'd let go when she wanted him to.

"Look at me." He whispered to her so soft and sweetly that she couldn't resist it, and so she did as he commanded. He gazed into her eyes so intensely, that she was transfixed by his gaze, and another blush formed.

He leaned his head down towards hers slowly, his eyes still locked with hers, and hers locked with his. She leaned into him willingly, realizing she wanted this for some strange reason. Even if it was for some stupid password. Her arms went around his neck, and then finely their lips met.

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat, because it felt as if an electric shock was coursing through every vain and blood cell that was in her body. His lips were so soft against hers that, what was supposed to be a peck, just turned into a long closed mouth, non moving kiss. Just like her and Inuyasha when she had to calm him down, only more, she didn't know the words. Only that there was more.

Just then a huffing Harry came running around the corner, and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the two. His eyes widened a bit, his mouth partly opening. Even his breathing seemed to increase a bit. Kagome opened her eyes in surprise, and pulled lightly away from Malfoy. Malfoy seemed disappointed by this, but when he saw Harry, his face hardened with a glare. Then he turned back to Kagome, and leaned to whisper in her ear, "The password is Blades of Blood. I'll see you tomorrow alright?" He smiled at her, smirked at Harry, and then entered the common room.

Kagome thought about her common room password for five seconds, an image of Inuyasha using that attack to protect her once. Then she shook her head, and looked to Harry, her face turned hard. She really didn't need anymore of his bull.

"You want something Harry?" She asked, annoyance somewhat in her voice.

Harry blinked to wipe the shock from his face, and then he looked at her, ready to say whatever he could to make up for the night. "Kagome, before I tell you why I was sent here, I want to apologize to you. Not just for what I've said, or done, but for everyone else too. We've said things and done things tonight that we definitely do regret. We really want to make it up to you. We miss you Kagome…and that's why we went to McGonagall about seeing to get you resorted. Dumbledore agreed, and if you wish, you'll get resorted at breakfast tomorrow morning. Well…that's all, and I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

He turned to leave, but was stopped at the soft touch to his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw Kagome standing there, a sad look on her face. "Kagome..?" He asked her, really wishing she'd say something, anything to him.

"Harry, I'm sorry too. I thought you guys hated me…it really hurt I'll admit. I really care about you guys as my friends. I miss you all too…" He saw a small tear run along her cheek and down to her chin, and it pained him to see her look so vulnerable.

"Thank you Kagome." Harry smiled, and she looked up to him, a smile appearing at the corners of her mouth. She hugged him tightly for a moment, before pulling away.

"It's really time for us to sleep I think. We've all had a really long night, so I'll see you tomorrow Harry. And thank you." She smiled before running to the common room door and entering it. Harry also walked quickly back towards the Hogwarts section of the castle, his smile never leaving his face.

* * *

**A/N: OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY! Between school, chores, the new boyfriend, and my birthday I've been really caught up. But since I have internet for my laptop now I can say it'll start to pick up in posting. Thank you!**


	15. The ReSorting

Kagome's eyes twitched behind her eyelids as she roused from sleep, the noise of the others talking and getting dressed had woken her. She stretched with a small yawn, and pulled the green bed curtains back from her bed, so she could she the rest of the room The other girls were throwing on clothing, and getting school bags ready for the day. Swinging her feet over the edge over the bed, and standing up she walked to her bag and pulled out her clothes, putting them on and then her robes over them.

As she trudged down the stairs, the noise of people talking filled her ears as it came from the common room. Everyone seemed to be in there, talking to one another before they were informed that breakfast was ready. Most people looked at her and smiled, even waved. She returned the gestures kindly, but tiredly. She thought about how to break it to her new friends about the sorting. She couldn't just leave them to be surprised.

She decided she'd have to tell them now, so she stood up on the couch, and shouted to get all their attention. "EVERYONE PLEASE? I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" She certainly got everyone's attention all right, because they all stopped talking, and stared at her with large blinking eyes.

Kagome flushed, and then coughed to clear her throat. "Okay, thank you, but can you please sit? I think it'll be easier to know I have your attention." Everyone sat down. Kagome laughed silently to herself about the word sit, it seemed she still had that power. " "Thank you. Now this may be considered bad, or good news to you all, but at breakfast I will be sorted again." She paused to let what she said sink in.

There was suddenly shouts of anger and confusion, and that's what most of their faces showed too. Kagome hurriedly tried to calm them by saying, "But you never know I could end up here again! Which isn't a bad thing, because you've all showed me kindness, no matter what others have said. Even if I do get in another house, I won't stop being your friends. I promise you that."

The Slytherins still didn't seem to happy about it, but a lot looked on the bright side of what she had said. "Lets go to breakfast!" Kagome shouted with a smile, and everyone yelled after her, following her out the door.

Soon everyone of the four houses, and the entire staff were sitting where they belonged in the Great Hall. Kagome had caught most of the Gryffindors looking at her as she walked to her seat. When everyone was settled down, Dumbledore stood up just like the night before, and said, "Before your class schedules are passed out, and you get your breakfast, Kagome will be sorted again because of the confusion from last night. Kagome if you would please sit on the stool?"

Kagome stood, and everyone's eyes followed her as she sat on the stool once more, Dumbledore standing above her with the hat in his hands. _'What if it gets confused again?'_ Kagome thought worriedly, as she felt her heart speed up when Dumbledore hung the sorting hat above her head. It didn't do anything, so Dumbledore moved it slowly downwards until it was only an inch above her head.

The hall was completely quiet, everyone holding their breath, as they watched Kagome, and the hat. The sorting hat was still, so Dumbledore dropped it on her head, and took a step back. Kagome's eyes scrunched up waiting for a screech. Many of the others did the same, but nothing came, except a voice.

"Ah," the hat spoke, and Kagome jumped. "Well, well, you are very interesting. Just like Mr. Potter when I got into his head. You have great power it seems, and with that you can do many great things, bad and good. You also have the qualities of all four houses. I can see that you're brave, daring and have a big heart. Those things alone seem to always get you into trouble." The hat laughed and Kagome's anger flared.

"You're also very loyal to the people that you love. You're wise and very open minded, but then there is your cunning. You're a very tricky person to sort, the trickiest in many years. Oh my, there are secrets hidden in this mind of yours! Mind if I look?"

"Don't you even dare think about it! I will rip you to tiny shreds, and use them for bedding in the owl hatchery!" Kagome hissed, and her eyes glowed red for a second.

"Fine, fine. I guess there is only one way to sort you." The hat then shouted out loud, "ALL FOUR HOUSES!"

The whole hall burst into cries, and shouts. There was whispers all around, and gasps. Kagome's eyes were wide with confusion, and she looked back to Dumbledore. His face looked lost in thought, and he came forward to take the hat off her head. After a few seconds more he shouted for silence, which he was granted.

"Professor, what does this mean? How will I take my classes, and where will I sleep?" Kagome asked him.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at her. "Well Kagome, I can tell you this is extremely different, but not new. I will explain this to you before diner, so I'll expect you at my office. The password is Ramen, just say that when your in front of the statue. For now though, you may sit with whichever house you wish., and your classes will be the same as the Slytherins and Gryffindors."

Kagome nodded in understanding and looked to the tables in front of her. Everyone was still shocked, most staring at her in almost fear because someone had to have great power to be in all four houses. Either that or really weird. But once the shock was over, Kagome noticed both the Slytherin table and the Gryffindors motioning her to sit with them. Kagome looked between both of them, and then walked towards Harry and the others. This didn't make the Slytherins too happy, towards them.

Kagome sighed as she neared the table, and sat in between Harry and Ron. All the Gryffindors looked to her and said "Hi", and introduced themselves like the Slytherins the day before. Kagome returned their friendliness. Then Kagome looked in front of her to see people staring at her. Fred, George, Hermione, and Ron all were.

"What?" Kagome asked warily.

"We're so sorry Kagome!" They all said together, faces truly showing it. Kagome smiled and also apologized. Then they all got to talking and the food appeared.

Kagome grabbed some pancakes and ate them heartily. Their class schedules came soon after, and they all left the Great Hall, heading to their first classes. Kagome had potions with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She also had it with half of the Slytherins too. This made her happy.

On the way Ron was complaining. "I hate potions, and I definitely hate Snape!"

"Tell me about it." Harry agreed.

Kagome quickened her pace to get there, but she ended up getting there five minutes before the others. She waited outside the door for them, and by the time they caught up they were late. Harry grabbed the handle to the door, and opened it slowly, only to have a whole class, and a glaring teacher staring at him and the others.

"Well, well, why am I not surprised?" Snape asked. Malfoy's hand raised his hand in the air. "Yes Malfoy?" Snape asked him without turning his head from his late students.

"Your not surprised because they are almost always ten minutes late every class, when us Slytherins are usually here ten minutes early." He smirked at Harry, getting a glare.

"Correct, and ten points to Slytherin." Snape replied, and the Slytherins all smirked at the glaring Gryffindors. Kagome cleared her throat, so Snape's prying eyes bored into hers.

"Actually, they were only late because I got lost and they had to find me and help me get here, since I'm new and all. So it's not their fault, but mine." Harry and the others tried to stop her, but she shushed them with a look.

Snape raised one eyebrow at her, and then turned away. "Very well, only five points taken from Gryffindor. Now find your seats and no interruptions."

Kagome smiled happily at the others. Hermione and Ron found seats in the front, while Kagome was stuck sitting in between Harry and Malfoy. Which Malfoy enjoyed very much.

And with that, Kagome's very first class began.


	16. Blood

Kagome sighed inwardly as she and the rest of the class scribbled down the notes that were on the board. Snape was watching over everyone intently and he smacked a few of the kids in the back of their heads whenever they decided to talk. 'Why would we take notes on weeds?' Kagome thought. When she finally finished, she stretched and stifled a yawn. After her filling breakfast this morning, she was quite drowsy.

"Why don't you do that again sweetheart?" Malfoy said slyly with that smirk on his face. Kagome rolled her eyes, completely over the blushing stage because she thought she was doing it way too much as of late.

"I am not your sweetheart, babe, baby girl or whatever else you feel the need to call me. I don't belong to anyone." She replied curtly.

He grinned again. "You just wait Kagome, and you'll be singing a different tune when I finally do get through to you." He then added in a whisper, "And don't forget about that kiss we shared. You cannot deny that there was a spark. I felt your body shiver." At that remark Kagome couldn't help but turn a light shade of pink, and this just caused his grin to become bigger.

"Whatever." Was all she could say back.

As this was going on, Harry was sitting on the opposite side of Kagome, and his teeth were grit together. 'Why does he have to bring up that damn kiss?' He thought, jotting down the last of his notes before Snape decided to pick on him by saying he was becoming spacey.

"Okay class, put away those notes, and if you didn't get them done then I guess it's homework for you." Professor Snape spoke up, and there were a few groans. "Now, can someone tell me what potion knotgrass is used as an ingredient for?"

Hermione's hand was the first in the hair, and of course Snape skipped over her. His eyes scanned the room, and then he finally laid them upon Kagome. Kagome defiantly stared back, and Snape's lip twitched into a smirk quickly before it faded away just as fast. "How about you answer Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome smirked slyly. "Knotgrass is low-growing weedy grass. It's used in polyjuice potion." She knew what knotgrass was from helping Kaede mix herbs for treating Inuyasha's wounds, and she knew it was used in polyjuice potion because of Hermione's tale in turning into a feline. She smiled as she saw the look of annoyance on Snape's face. _'He was hoping I was going to get it wrong!'_

"And what might I ask you, does polyjuice potion do?" Snape questioned her again.

"Polyjuice potion is used to turn yourself into anyone you want to. It usually only lasts for an hour, but that depends on the dosages you decide to take." She answered back accurately, much to his disliking.

"Well, well, very good. Class, I want you to write me a 10 parchment essay by Thursday on the uses of knotgrass. I expect an A out of Ms. Higurashi here. Class dismissed." Snape moved into his office with a swift stride, but not before meeting Kagome's gaze.

"Boy he's a creep." Kagome stated with a swipe of her forehead. Harry, Hermione and Ron gathered around her.

"We tried to tell you that all along haven't we?" Ron asked with a laugh.

"Boy you we're amazing at keeping your cool when he was glaring into your eyes Kagome. He even fired questions at you on your first day and you got them all right." Hermione said with a smile.

"Thanks guys, but if it hadn't been for you guys telling me your stories on the train, I probably wouldn't have known all of it." She answered while shoving the rest of her books into her bag.

"Hey babe, are you going to walk with me to our next class or what?" Malfoy called from the door, with his two goons at his side.

She walked up to him, and poked a finger into his chest. "Call me babe again, and I'll go into the forbidden section of the library, and find the worst spell ever to cut a body part off with." She sneered, and shoved past him, with Harry and the others laughing behind her.

"Man Kagome, you're one person I would not want to mess with." Ron laughed, and Harry nodded.

"Well, he needs to learn some respect. So, what class are we headed to next?" She asked Hermione.

"Magical Creatures with Hagrid, it's down by his hut." Harry and Ron groaned.

"What's so bad about that? I thought you all were close to Hagrid?" Kagome questioned.

"It's not that we don't care about Hagrid, it's just that he isn't the greatest when it comes to teaching. He likes to show us creatures that aren't too nice. He just doesn't realize that we're so much smaller then he is I guess." Harry replied as he led the way down the steps to Hagrid's hut.

Kagome just shrugged as she followed them. When they finally arrived, many of the students were already there, with the exception of Malfoy and his friends. Kagome took a moment to look at Hagrid's house. It was fair size for a half giant she guessed. It was stone, with a pointed roof and a chimney. There was a garden on the right side of it and she guessed this is where he grew those giant pumpkins for Halloween she heard about.

Hagrid came around the corner of the hut, and his dog was at his heels. He nodded at Harry and the others, and gave Kagome a grin. "Well ello' class. Today we will be goin' into the forest to view some clabbert in their natural habitat."

"You know we aren't supposed to go into that forest." Malfoy snidely said with him and his two fat friends shoving through the other classmates. "That's why it's called the_ forbidden_ forest."

Hagrid was kind of at a loss for words. He was a very shy and nice person, and didn't really know how to respond to blunt comments. Kagome noticed this right away, shot a glare at Malfoy, and walked to Hagrid's side, smiling kindly. "It's okay Hagrid; I trust that you'll make sure nothing bad harms us. Besides half of this class should know enough defensive magic already, so if anything bad does befall us, we'll be able to take care of ourselves."

Hagrid smiled at her, "Well thank yeh Kagome. Now as I was sayin', we aren't goin' far into the forest. The clabbert shouldn't be too far in, but yeh have to keep yer eyes peeled. They can be fast lil' devils."

At this Hagrid turned, and the class followed. Harry and the others got into step with Kagome and Hagrid. It was a bit difficult since Hagrid had longer strides.

"Hagrid, what do these creatures even look like?" Ron asked him with worry etched in his voice. "They don't breathe fire or anything do they?"

Hagrid chuckled. "No, they're like monkeys mixed with frogs. Rather interestin' if yeh ask me. They have this smooth green skin an' two lil' horns on their heads. They like to grin at yeh too, kind o' creepy sometimes. They like to swin' in the trees, but they have webbed feet. And they got pustules on their heads tha' alerts em' when dangers a comin'."

A few of the people in the class, girls in particular, made sounds of disgust while some of the boys thought they sounded cool. They walked on for a while longer until Hagrid stopped. Harry was having a conversation with Ron and almost walked straight into him. Hermione stopped him before it happened.

"Elle', ere' we are." Hagrid replied joyfully.

Gryffindors and Slytherins alike stared around them, and even up in the trees. "I don't see a god damned thing." Malfoy grumbled, with a few others agreeing along.

"It's all about patience. They'll come when they don't see a threat." Hagrid countered, and he sat down on a tree root. A lot of the other class mates followed. "Now I want yeh to look closely an' quietly. Yeh have to draw 'em with a proper description fer homework tomorrow."

The repetitive groaning about homework came again and Kagome laughed. As she sat down on a smaller root then Hagrid's she heard a noise in the tree above her. She caught a glimpse of green and then she saw exactly what Hagrid had described. It slowly climbed down the tree towards her.

There were quiet gasps and murmurs as the other kids finally saw what Kagome had. The clabbert climbed down the tree with the grace of a monkey. It landed a few feet from her but if she stretched out her arm she would have been able to touch it. Large eyes studied her curiously.

"Ah," Hagrid whispered, "It's a baby. The adults are much more cautious when it comes to us humans. If yeh're slow about it, it might let yeh touch it."

Kagome reached her hand out slowly to it and it made a squealing sound. After a few seconds it reached its arm out too. Grasping Kagome's index finger it jumped up and down making monkey like noises, but they were throatier like a frog's croak. Kagome giggled and the class mates hurriedly sketched the creature.

A rustle in the brush made the clabbert scamper up the tree with such swiftness that no one would have noticed its absence if not for the loud squealing it made. It sounded terrified. A lot of the students were dumbfounded, but Hagrid stood up as quickly as he could for his body mass.

"Harry, yeh get out o' ere' an' be quick about it. This isn't a situation yeh an' yer classmates need to get in. I'll take care o' it." Hagrid sounded serious.

The other classmates heard his words and started to walk confusedly back towards the school grounds. Harry and the others were in pursuit until they realized that Kagome wasn't with them. They turned around to see Kagome facing off with a wolf.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione gasped.

Hagrid was about to yell and shout at the beast when it suddenly looked at him in the eyes. He seemed to stumble backwards and when the heels of his feet hit the big tree root behind him he tripped.

"Hagrid!" Harry yelled running to his side.

Kagome glanced at this wolf with little fear in her eyes as it stared back, sitting on its hindquarters. '_Niece..._' She shivered slightly as she heard her Uncle's words brush her mind.

"It's time isn't it?" She whispered and the wolf's head gave a nod that only she could see.

'_The saliva isn't flowing fast enough in your blood stream. I am sorry, but I need to put more in for the change to occur_.' Again, she shivered from his telepathic connection. All she did was nod with understanding and that was when the wolf sprinted at her.

She didn't flinch or stagger backwards. Not even when she felt her uncle's paws shove into her chest with enough gentleness to still knock her down. When his teeth pierced the vein of her neck however, she couldn't help but scream. The screams of the others joined hers, and she thought she saw a flash of light behind her eyes. The last thing she remembered was the pain and the weight of her Uncle's form disappearing.

"Kagome! Damn it!" She heard faintly before she let the blackness take her.


	17. The Beginning of a Painful Experience

Kagome felt a sense of déjà vu as she lay on some bed with voices around her. When she opened her eyes, she shut them just as quickly because the light was way too bright. "Hey, I just saw her eyes open!" A voice that sounded much like Ron's, exclaimed with excitement.

"Kagome, are you awake?" Kagome recognized Dumbledore's voice.

"Yes, but the light is way too bright. I feel like my eyeballs are burning out of my sockets when I open them." She replied.

"Hermione dim the lights please." He said, and Kagome could sense the light fade behind her eyelids. When she felt that it was safe, she opened them slowly. As they came into focus, she heard many gasps and a "bloody hell". Everyone that was around her looked as if they've seen a ghost, but that was a silly thing because there were ghosts floating all around the castle.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her brow knitting together. "Why are you guys looking at me like that? Am I hideously scarred or something?"

"Y-you're eyes…" was all that Hermione could manage. Her mouth was pretty much hanging wide open. Kagome looked around her, truly worried now. Dumbledore seemed to be the only one who wasn't gaping at her, so she turned to him for help.

"Here Kagome, have a look for yourself." He handed her a small handheld mirror. It seemed to be from the olden days, possibly almost as ancient her shrine back at home.

She couldn't help but gasp herself. Her eyes were a deep onyx black. The only reason anyone could tell she still had pupils was because there were silver rings around them, much like the color of Christmas tinsel. Her eyes were also rimmed with a bright sapphire. They were stunning, and possibly the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. "I-I'm changing…" She whispered to herself as tears came to her eyes, and a smile tugged at her lips. Then all of a sudden, she remembered the bright flash of light behind her eyes just before she passed out, and her Uncle's weight lifting off of her. She sat up so fast, that everyone took a step back from the bed. "What happened to my-, I mean the wolf?"

Everyone's eyes averted away from hers, but Harry was the one to speak up. "I'm really sorry Kagome. I tried to stun it, but it was too quick for me. It ran back into the forest. After Hagrid recovered he wanted to go after it, but Dumbledore forbid him to."

"Oh thank goodness." She said out loud and everyone looked at her in shock accept for Dumbledore, who always kept his composure.

"Are you crazy? That thing tried to kill you, and you sound glad that it got away!" Ron exclaimed and Hermione was nodding in agreement.

Kagome just shook her head with a smile on her face. "It's an animal, hungry for food. It can't help its instincts. We kill animals all the time for food. I don't think we're any better."

"I guess you sort of have a point there, but it definitely almost killed you." Hermione said.

Kagome shrugged. "So how bad is the wound? I bet it's hideous." She tried to angle the mirror, but there was still soreness when turning her neck.

"There aren't any stitches, and we didn't do anything magically involved to heal you." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Kagome looked at him with surprise. "But with a bite like that, there would have had to be at least something done. Unless…" Then she realized it. The venom healed her as soon as it got into her. She ran a hand to where the bite had been, and it was as smooth as it had been before.

"Yeah it was so weird. There was blood everywhere as we carried you up here, but when Madam Pomfrey was done cleaning it, there was nothing there. Not even a scar. It was the strangest thing I've ever seen, and being a wizard, you see some strange things." Harry said.

"Well, that is pretty weird." Kagome said with a small smile that didn't give anything away. She was confused as to why only her eyes changed however. '_Maybe it takes a while for the rest to kick in I guess_.' "So, how long was I asleep?"

"Let's just say that breakfast will be in about four hours. So, you get some more rest. As for you other three, off to your dormitory. You may escort Kagome to the dining hall in the morning. Goodnight Kagome." Dumbledore said with authority as he smiled and turned to head out. Harry and the others followed after saying their goodnights to Kagome as well.

Kagome watched them all go out the doors of the hospital wing with a sigh. Picking up the mirror on her bedside stand, she took another look at her new eyes. "Wow…" she said, still amazed by how truly stunning they were. After a few more minutes of examining them she put the mirror back and slid down in the bed to make herself more comfortable. Just as she was about to close her eyes and try to fall asleep, she was startled by the warmth she felt intensifying on her wrist. She looked down at the bracelet her Uncle had given her and noticed that it was faintly glowing.

"Kagome," Her head turned to the sound of her name, and her look of shock was replaced with joy. "How are you feeling?"

"Uncle, what are you doing here? How did you even manage to get inside?" She tried to keep her voice down so she wouldn't wake Madam Pomfrey.

"Dumbledore let me in of course." He smirked as he sat at the end of her bed. "That's why he wouldn't let Hagrid chase me down. He knows I'm your Uncle. You never answered my question either. How are you feeling?" Concern laced his voice.

"I'm fine Uncle. My neck is just a little sore, but that's about it. I shouldn't be surprised that you know Dumbledore. He knows almost everyone." She gave him a small smile.

"You have a point there. I see your eyes have changed. They look beautiful." Her smile grew in thanks, and he continued, "I'm not just here to check up on you though. There are some….side effects when it comes to you changing to your true form." He gave her a serious look.

"W-what do you mean?" Kagome stammered because the look he gave her almost frightened her.

"I mean that there is going to be pain Kagome. Sometimes it will be like an itch you can't scratch, and other times it may be so painful that you can't stand it. It depends on your pain tolerance." He looked grave.

"Why is there going to be pain? I don't understand." She asked.

"You're a miko, and with that there's the purification. It's understandable that you forgot about it. You have been through a lot and you also haven't been in the feudal era in a long time." He paused so she could gather this new information, and he saw the look of sadness in those black eyes.

"I guess I never thought about that. I try to forget about the feudal era sometime because it's just too painful to think about…" She whispered the last part. Her Uncle placed his hand on top of hers and she looked up at him with a small smile. "I'll be fine, promise. I just haven't thought about that place in a while."

He nodded and stood up. "I have to go soon. If you need, the bracelet will call to me. If I'm coming to you, well you've witnessed what happens." He smiled. "Goodnight Kagome." She said the same to him, and he left. Silence followed, and Kagome decided it was time to try and sleep. As she got comfortable, she realized how fatigued she was. About five minutes after closing her eyes, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, I got this one done sooner than I thought! So I hope you all enjoyed, and hopefully you guys are nice enough to review. This was my Christmas present to you guys. Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays. Thank You!**


	18. Uncle Professor?

Kagome's three and a half hours of sleep flew by fast and Hermione was the one who had come to walk with her down to breakfast. When they arrived outside the dining hall, Kagome could hear the sounds of laughter and the clinking sounds of silverware against platters. Hermione and she walked through the big double doors only to be met with silence and stares.

Kagome was quite used to this by now, but Hermione picked up her pace to make it to their table. Kagome took her time. They whispered about her eyes, the attack, and her hospital visit. A dull throbbing started at the top of her head as soon as she had reached the Gryffindor table.

"Kagome!" Fred and George said in unison with smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys. Before you ask, I'm fine. I have a headache right now though. So don't act too much like your usual selves." She laughed at the look on their faces. Fred reached across the table and grabbed Kagome's plate from her. He started to place some food items on it like eggs, toast and bacon. George followed in his ways by pouring her a glass of apple juice. "What are you guys doing? I'm not crippled!"

They laughed and placed her food in front of her while she offered a small "thank you" in return. "You need to relax." George said, and he took a big bite of his pancakes.

"And your eyes look stunning." Fred said with a smile. He was eating what looked like a sausage and cheese omelet. Everyone around the table let out their own sounds of agreements.

Laughing Kagome said, "That really is going to get old. But thank you anyways."

"Why are they different?" Ron asked her and people around the table looked expectantly at her. They all wanted to know what produced this big change.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe that wolf had magical venom or something. It's not like I'm going to become a werewolf every time there's a full moon." Everyone laughed at that, and continued to eat. Kagome was glad to be off the subject because she didn't want to have to explain her Uncle, or her past to them. They knew enough about the feudal era already. When the time came she'd tell them what was happening to her.

Kagome could gradually feel her headache worsen. Looking down at her bracelet, she thought of her Uncle and it grew warm against her skin. "_Kagome, what is it_?" She had to prevent herself from choking on the bite she was just about to swallow. Her Uncle was talking to her inside of her head.

"_My head is killing me. Is it part of the changing process_?" She asked. A big throb of pain shot through her head and gasping, her hand went to her head as if to push the pain away.

"_It sounds like it. Just be strong, and don't worry. I'm here to help you through it_." He said, and as his voice faded away, so did the warmth of the bracelet.

"Kagome!" Someone was yelling for her. She blinked a couple of times and when her eyes came into focus she noticed that everyone was staring at her with weird looks. "You were like blanked out for a while. We thought you might pass out or worse." Hermione said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just my headache." She replied. At this time Dumbledore decided to call attention to the mass of gabbing students. This gave Kagome a break from all the questions she felt they were going to ask.

"May I please have your attention?" The hall quieted, "Thank you. Now as you can see, we are already two days into the school year and there are many things going on. It gives us all reason to talk. Well I guess the next bit of information I must share with you is just one more thing to fuel that fire of gossip. However, I've found you all a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He paused because as soon as the words left his lips, everyone burst out into an excited chatter. "Quiet!" Everyone went silent immediately. "Before everyone gets too excited and out of hand, I'd like to introduce you to Professor Ikozawa."

Kagome didn't even register that this man could be her Uncle, at least not until he stepped into view beside Dumbledore. His hair was up in a high ponytail like it has always been with his bangs still hanging across his forehead. He just looked more human somehow. Then Kagome saw his attire, the same robes any professor wore. She busted up laughing. Every pair of eyes traveler her way.

She was in tears, and she was holding her stomach as she laughed. People around her were so surprised by her outburst, even Harry and the others couldn't believe it. They've never seen her crack more than a small smile. This was way new to them. Kagome's laughter started to die down, and everyone surely thought someone was going to yell at her. Instead both Dumbledore and the new professor had smiles playing on their faces. "Do you find something funny Kagome?" Her Uncle asked.

"Of course not Professor, it's just that something funny crossed my mind." Her eyes danced with mirth.

"I'm sure whatever it was you can kindly share with me later?" He asked, and a lot of kids either snickered or just looked at her in wonder.

"I have no problem with that." She replied.

His smile never left his face, and Professor Dumbledore brought the hall back into attention. "Now that that excitement has died down, I want you all to enjoy your classes. Don't give your new professor too much grief; I would like to keep him around for longer than a year." Many people laughed at that as they started to get up and head towards their classes. Kagome and the others walked towards their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Kagome what was that explosion of laughter about?" Harry asked, taking his strides beside her effortlessly.

She shrugged. "Nothing really, I've just been holding that in for a very long time. It felt good to let that out." He just gave her a side glance with some suspicion in his eyes but decided to let it go.

Defense Against the Dark Arts flew by in a breeze, along with the rest of the day. DATDA, was really fun, especially with her Uncle teaching. He winked at her a couple of times when he knew no one was looking, and they talked to each other telepathically.

You could now find the gang hanging out by the lake. The giant squid came up to the surface a couple of times as they all sat there under the shade of the tree. Kagome had a book propped in her lap and the pain that she had felt earlier was starting to come back.

Closing her book, she took in a deep breath of the crisp air and rested her head against the bark of the tree. The pain slowly intensified and she stood up slowly, so she wouldn't get dizzy. "Kagome, what's the matter?" Hermione asked her, closing her book as well.

"I'm okay, I just got another headache. I think I'm ready to go to bed soon anyways. So I'll see you guys in the morning." They asked her if she wanted them to go with her and she politely declined their offer. Walking towards the Gryffindor dorm, she was stopped by Filch.

"Professor Dumbledore requested to see you." He said in his raspy way and then sauntered off with Ms. Norris following at his feet.

Redirecting her path, she soon found herself standing in front of Dumbledore's office. When she whispered the password the griffin statue spiraled upwards and she climbed the stairs, knocking at his door when she reached the top. A soft "come in" came from the inside, and she pushed open the door. It made a creaking sound as she shut it behind her. Gazing around the room, she took in the full view of her headmaster's office. It was quite spacious though there were many things in there. Books lined some shelves, and there were also some weird looking gadgets she's never seen before. A phoenix was sitting on its perch watching her intently with its black eyes, its gorgeous red feathers gleaming in the light of the fireplace. Dumbledore himself was sitting at a large oak desk in the center of the room.

"Hello Professor. I was told you had wanted to see me?" She smiled kindly at the old wise man.

"Ah, yes of course. But before I get too in depth of our near conversation I must be a good host and give you a place to sit." Picking his wand up into his hand, he waved it for a moment. Straight across from him on the other side of his desk, appeared a big burgundy chair, and it looked to be one of the ugliest things she has ever seen. Cautiously she sat in it, thinking that it would be very uncomfortable, but sighed in relief at how its cushions enveloped her body in just the right ways. Dumbledore gave a small smile. "Now Kagome, I would have had this meeting with you sooner if not for your Uncle and his unusual timing. But I feel no ill will towards that man, for he is good in heart. Anyways, I wanted to get all this confusion with you being in all four houses settled."

Kagome nodded, "Oh good, because trying to figure out where to sleep and what classes I'm going to be in is confusing. I also don't know who I'm supposed to support when it comes to any competition for the houses, or the points system."

He had a smile behind his eyes. "I understand how troubling this can be for many. So I have decided to put you in with the Gryffindor classes. However, you will not be sleeping with them because I have arranged for you to have your very own room and bathing courters. It is right beside the Gryffindor's dormitory and you may select your very own password for it. As for the point system, you will get points added or subtracted to a house depending on the situations and such. It will mostly likely go in order from whichever house was chosen the last time. Competition choices however, are entirely up to you, and no one can tell you who and who not to vote for." He smiled at her again and then without warning waved his wand again.

A book popped in front of Kagome, and Dumbledore encouraged her to pick it up. The book title was embellished in gold print. _Helpful Hints and Tips_ it was called, but when Kagome opened it she was shocked to find no writing. "That is a book that will help you with anything. I know it has no writing now, but whenever you feel as though you need help with something, hold the book in your hands and think of whatever you need help with. You will then find the answer in that book. It's one of the marvelous things that magic has created." He chuckled.

Kagome was still dumbfounded. "You have to be kidding. This actually works?" She looked up at Dumbledore, who was still chuckling.

"Why don't you try it out? That's the only way you'll ever know for sure." He said and Kagome opened to the first page. She stared down at the book with its blank pages and her mind drew a blank. _'What should I ask it?' _She thought, and gasped when a neat scrawl in black in spelled out the word "Anything."

"Whoa…." Kagome whispered as goose bumps rose on her arms. "That was creepy."

Dumbledore, who seemed to always have something to chuckle at, stood up. "Well Kagome that was all I really wanted to talk to you about. Just head on to your room and check it out, and don't forget to set up a worthy password. Though I doubt your room painting will let anyone pass unless you're with them. Goodnight."

She smiled at him and said a "good night" and a "thank you" in return. When she shuffled down the stairs and out towards her new room, she had tucked her book under her arm. Ten minutes later, Kagome finally reached the Gryffindor's dorm painting, and moving down a few feet, she came across what had to be hers.

Helpful Hints and Tips clattered to the floor and Kagome felt her knees go sluggish. She reached her hand out and touched the painting that led to her room. Her eyes filled, but her lips twitched up into a smile none the less. "The Sacred Tree...oh how I miss you…"

* * *

**-A/N: Sorry everyone! I hope this new chapter meets my fans satisfaction! R/R(:**


	19. Getting a Little too Cozy By The Fire

**A/N: Warning! Things may get a little intense in the next couple chapters (;**

* * *

The logs in the fire crackled, the warmth of it reaching Kagome as she finished up the essay Snape had given the class this afternoon. When Kagome had walked into her own place, she about gawked for a whole five minutes because she was in such shock. It was probably as big as a regular shared dorm room, except made for one person. Half of it was made into a living room, with a fireplace on the farthest wall from the door. Placed neatly, but far enough away from it were a loveseat and a set of chairs. Shelves lined parts of the walls to hold knickknacks and books and there were a few paintings, their residents sleeping soundlessly. The other corner of the room was a wooden desk for Kagome to do her work on. Another door leads to what was to be Kagome's bedroom, with a full sized bed, a night stand with a lamp, and a closet with a full length mirror. Adjacent to this room was her bathroom. A counter with a sink and a mirror took up most of one wall. Then there was the toilet, which was nothing special. Her favorite thing was the huge tub and shower. It was any girls dream apartment pretty much.

After fully exploring the place, she had found all her belongings already there and put away. Now finished with her essay, she put it away and headed for a bath. She was in the tub for nearly a half hour, and decided it was time to get out since the water was getting cold. "Ah…that felt amazing." She sighed.

Kagome had changed into a tight tank top and shorts, her favorite night clothes. She snuggled into her loveseat and was about to rest her eyes when a voice she couldn't place said aloud, "Draco Malfoy is here to see you, Lady Kagome. Shall I let the Sacred Tree know he's aloud to pass?" She all but jumped, and sent her widened eyes to the painting above the door. It was what appeared to be a villager from the feudal era talking to her, and not the room.

"Y-yeah, sure. Let him in." She responded stupidly, still a little jittery. The man nodded, and seemed to disappear, but not even a minute later her door swung open and Malfoy walked in awkwardly. The door shut with a thump behind him, and he seemed to jump a little. He was in a silky white shirt that was tucked neatly into a pair of blue jeans. The top buttons were un-done, and Kagome let her eyes linger at the skin that was showing before she met his own. "Hello, Malfoy. What do you want?" She didn't mean to come off as rude.

He shifted his feet in uneasiness, and said, "I saw you hurry inside and I wanted to check on you. I looked everywhere until I found out you had your own dorm room."

Kagome ignored the sound of concern in his voice. "Well thank you, but I'm fine really. I still have a headache, but it isn't as bad as it was earlier."

"Oh well, I can still help then." He strode over to her with more confidence, and Kagome yelped when he moved her in such a way that her head ended up in his lap. "I'll just return the favor from when you rubbed my head in the dining hall." He looked down the length of her body and back up slowly, a sly grin growing on his face. Kagome suddenly realized how revealing the clothes she was wearing were, and her complexion got red. She tried to sit up but Malfoy pushed her gently back down with a hand, the other running through her tresses and rubbing her head. A sigh escaped Kagome as her headache seemed to slowly dilute to nothing under his attention. "How does that feel Kagome?" He whispered in her ear, and she shivered.

"It feels wonderful." She admitted to him, and Kagome cracked eyes open to see him smiling down at her. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before she closed hers again. "Malfoy, why do you act like a bad ass around everyone else, but when it's just you and me, you're sweet?"

Malfoy didn't answer for a few seconds, and she was about to open her eyes again to look at him when he said, "I like you that's why." Her breathing sped up, along with her heart. _'I…can't possibly like him too, can I? He's so cocky and stubborn…and-and, so much like Inuyasha that it hurts….' _She thought. Before she could say anything back however, she felt him loom over her, and then his lips were on hers. At this point Kagome was too in shock to do anything back, and he stopped. "I-I'm sorry…I thought you wanted to…I should go." He was unexpectedly getting up to leave.

It took Kagome a moment to get her lips moving. "D-Draco, wait!" She was sitting up with her hand out stretched towards him, and he stopped right beside her door. His hand dropped from the doorknob. "I'm sorry; you just surprised me is all." He turned around to face her, and she motioned for him to sit next to her. "Look, I'm not used to this kind of stuff. I've been through a lot and I've just never had time to really have fun and date. It's not that I don't like you, I'm just nervous and unsure." She whispered.

Malfoy's hand slid into hers, and he closed his fingers around her delicate ones. "Well, can I try to turn that un-sureness around?" His other hand reached to grasp her chin between his thump and pointer finger. She gazed into his eyes, her heart trying to get out of her chest. He smiled and instead of it being full of mischievous intent, it was sweet. Full of love maybe? No, admiration was what she was seeing, and it made her heart pound all the more. '_I want to try…I've missed this feeling for so long. Maybe he can fill the void Inuyasha and the others had left.'_ And with that thought, she brought her own hand up to touch his cheek. The flesh under Kagome's fingers was smooth and her hand reached to play with his silky blonde locks. His hand also found the back of her head, and he used it as an excuse to pull her closer to him. Their breath was mingling between them because their mouths were so close to one another's. "Can I kiss you?" He asked this time, not wanting to take this the wrong way.

Kagome drew his head towards her and filled the gap they had between themselves. Their lips touched and Malfoy's held breath slipped out as she gave him her answer. They stayed there with their lips locked for a few moments, and then Kagome surprised him by slipping her tongue to wet his lips. He breathed in deep and then met her with his own. Kagome was sitting up on her knees at this point, with her hands entwined in his hair, and the kiss was starting to get intense. Malfoy's own hands found her hips as their tongues danced simultaneously. He fell back on the loveseat, taking her with him. She made a small yip of sound as she landed against him, but never broke her hold on him. Malfoy's fingers were massaging her hips, and Kagome felt something growing low in her belly. It intensified with each tongue touch, and each time his fingers rubbed into her skin. She couldn't take it anymore, and broke the kiss. Their heavy breathing filled the silence.

"Oh my god…" Malfoy panted as his head fell back against the armrest. Kagome, who had been lying on his chest, lifted up to look at him. Her face held a questioning gaze. He cracked open his eyelids to peer at her. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"How so?" She inquired with the hint of a smile. She scooted around on him to get more comfortable and he let out a groan. Kagome's face became red hot as she realized why. She was practically straddling him, and he was hard against her thigh.

She went to get up but he stopped her with a hand tightly on her waist. "N-no please don't move. I'm sorry; it's just that I couldn't help it. You're so sexy." He managed to get out. His eyes were squeezed shut as if in pain. Kagome however, was uneasy. She wasn't expecting to have sex with him, because she didn't think she was ready for that yet. As he moved under her however, she felt him against her and that feeling in her abdomen started up again. With that feeling was a lust so strong that she had to stifle a gasp of surprise. Kagome attacked Malfoy's lips with such an intensity, he groaned again. With a hand on the armrest beside his head, and the other buried in his hair, Kagome forced Malfoy's mouth open with her own. His own hands found her hips again and with a grunt, he pushed his hips up into hers and they both moaned around each other's lips.

Malfoy broke the kiss this time and Kagome's head fell beside his. He took this opportunity to claim her ear in between his teeth. Kagome's gut was almost burning with lust and she gasped out loud as he hit a sensitive nerve as he moved to her neck. "D-Draco, I'm not ready to go too far." She stammered and he stopped his nibbling.

Leaning back so he could see her face he said, "Kagome, I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to. I may seem like an arrogant ass at times, but I don't force girls into doing anything." He gave her a sincere smile. "We'll only go as far as you want."

She smiled back at him and he leaned in for a quick peck. "Thank you." She whispered.

They both jumped when the little villager in the painting over the door spoke out. "Lady Kagome, Harry Potter is insisting to see you. I told him you were quite busy at the moment," He blushed, "But he refuses to leave until he hears from you himself."

Kagome glanced at Malfoy. "Go into the bedroom and_ stay_ there. _Don't_ come out and start anything." She put a lot of emphases' on the _stay_ and _don't_ and he scowled but nodded. "You may tell Harry to come in." Malfoy had already sulked into the other room and closed the door by the time Harry entered.

He gave her a nervous smile as he took in her rumpled state and she blushed, pulling down her shorts that had ridden up at some point, and smoothing out her shirt. "Hey, Kags. Sorry to barge in at such a late time, but I wanted to make sure you were okay. I didn't want us to find you passed out on the floor in the morning. How's your headache?"

Kagome gave him a sweet smile. "Oh it's gone now, and I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." Harry knew something wasn't right though, but he didn't push the issue. Instead he decided to give her a goodnight hug. As he stepped forward towards her, she stepped away from him. "Sorry, Harry. I really do appreciate you showing up here to check up on me, but I'm fine. Don't take offense to me not giving you a hug either; it's just that I'm all sweaty from working out. I don't want to mess up your night clothes."

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I better get going before someone spots me out past curfew. I'm glad you're all right. Get a goodnight sleep." She smiled back and said the same, and he left. As soon as she heard his footsteps fade away she let out a sigh and went to the bedroom. As she opened the door Malfoy practically fell on top of her, but he caught himself on the door frame. He smirked mischievously at Kagome and it made her heart flutter.

"I better get going too. Go to bed sweetheart and I'll be back tomorrow." He stole a kiss, and left without another word.

Kagome walked to her room and collapsed into bed. "What have I just gotten myself into?" She asked the room, and of course it didn't reply. She rolled over, and her blanket wrapped around her. Kagome's eyes closed and she fell into a dream filled sleep.

_~Kagome's Dream~_

_Kagome woke up to find herself sitting in really green grass. Trees surrounded her and she glanced behind her to find that she was leaning up against an old wooden well. A crackle in the nearby trees made Kagome's head snap around, and then she was up and running. Not away from the sound, but towards it. She ran straight into Inuyasha's waiting arms with tears streaming down her cheeks. Dream or not, she was relieved to see him. "Oh Inuyasha, I miss you so much." _

_His arms wrapped protectively around her, one hand on her back and the other lost in her long black tresses. "I miss you too Kagome." He whispered, nuzzling her neck with his nose. That's when he stiffened, and pulled away. A low growl started in his throat. "Who the hell touched you?" He growled._

_Kagome stiffened in shock and fear, her big glossy eyes wide. "W-what are you talking about?"_

"_I smell another guy on you Kagome! You reek of him! Who is he? I'll kill him. Rip his throat out and shove it up his-" He was stopped abruptly when he actually looked at Kagome's eyes for the first time. "K-Kagome…your eyes. They're different. What happened to them?"_

_She let out a sigh of relief. 'He can smell Malfoy on me? How weird.' "Oh, well, you see Inuyasha…I'm not human after all." That's when she finally told the first person about her true heritage._

_Inuyasha stared at Kagome dumbfounded. "So that w-wolf, and your bite, and…and…what the hell!" He exclaimed. He was just glad that she hadn't known the whole time they knew each other because he would have been really pissed. "So you're going to be a demon huh? Feh. That's just one more damn thing I have to do."_

_Kagome put her hands on her hips and huffed at him. "And what is that Mr. King of the World?" _

"_I'll have to teach you how to be a good demon. I mean, you won't be the best because I already fill that place, but I might let you come in second if you're a good student and all. But don't think I'll go on easy on yeh." He crossed his arms over his chest in his most common pose, and one of his fangs was hanging out of his mouth._

_Kagome's face turned red in anger. "Oh yeah, well I'll be a better demon then you'd ever think you are! And what do you mean when you get to me? You've been trying for over two years now, and I'm tired of waiting! That's why I smell like another guy. He actually treats me well, unlike some people." Her nose when into the air, and they were acting like their usual selves. That's when Kagome realized that Inuyasha didn't have any smart retort. She looked up to see him with his head lowered, and his ears drooping, and she frowned. "Inuyasha, I didn't mean it. I'm just frustrated is all." _

_He shook his head and looked up at her. "No, I get it. I didn't expect you to wait for me anyway. I want you to be happy Kagome. I've told you that before. But if any of those guys hurt you, I'll kill them. I promise you that." He cracked his knuckles for dramatic effect._

_Kagome felt an ache grow in her head. 'Oh great…' She thought with a sigh. "Inuyasha, I'm not exactly sure what's going on with my love life. I'm just looking for something to help me relax. Plus, I miss you guys, and all this stress with actually changing now. It's too much sometimes." She whispered. _

_Inuyasha suddenly pulled her to him, but not too close so he could still see her face. "Hey, it'll be okay. I think you're about to wake up." Kagome's legs hit the back of the well, but Inuyasha's grip kept her from falling into it. "Kagome," he gazed into her eyes, "I'll see you soon." His lips came crashing down on hers and Kagome froze at the intensity he put into it. Her knees grew week as he pulled away enough to say, "And when I do, you'll be mine again." Then she was falling, down into the black and purple haze that was surrounding her in the well. The last thing she saw of him was those amber eyes, his kiss still lingering on her lips. _

_-End Dream-_

Kagome woke up with a start, sweat on her forehead. She hated dreams because she could never tell what was real and what was just a dream anymore. Frankly, it was pissing her off. What made it worse however was the gigantic headache she now had.


	20. True Form

Kagome lurched into the bathroom and turned the shower on with a quick haste. Not bothering to strip off her clothes, she almost dove into the misting water. In minutes she was soaked from head to toe, with her night clothes clinging to every curve she had to offer. Her headache was like a roar of thunder. Slouching against the shower wall, Kagome's hands closed into fists, only to spring back open when she yelped with pain. Looking at her hands, she saw little welts where droplets of blood were forming. Her short, maintained nails were now claw-like. But they looked as if she'd just gotten a french manicure.

_'I'm changing again!'_ She thought with surprised anticipation. It certainly explained her exploding headache. Ignoring the fact that she was getting the floor wet, she stepped out of the shower, and shut the water off before walking over to the mirror. She was utterly speechless for her new found appearance, and she couldn't even gasp. Since her mouth was partly open, she could see the tips of her canines now, which were much longer than they had been previously. She smiled just to see what they'd look like; it wasn't creepy by any means, just…different. She had two sets of stripes on each cheek, much like the ones she'd seen on Sesshomaru, but hers started out in a sapphire color, that faded into silver. Along with the markings on her cheeks, there was also a silver star on her forehead. "It's like Sesshomaru's crescent moon…only mines a star." The thing she was in most wonder about was the two black triangles with silver fuzz that were tucked away in her hair.

Kagome was so in tune with so many sounds that she never knew there was and it was a bit overwhelming. She now understood how Inuyasha felt. After a few more minutes, she finally tore herself away from the mirror to go dry off and get changed. Dressed in a warm cotton sweater and jeans, she sent out a message to her Uncle. _'It's happened. I'm not sure if I'm fully a demon yet, but my appearance has certainly changed.'_

His response was immediate. '_Okay, I have a few things to finish up, but I'll be there ASAP. You'll know when I'm on my way.'_ Her bracelet grew cold once again.

Speaking out loud this time, "Dobby, can you please bring my some bread, cheese and some water?" There was a loud crack of sound and the little goblin appeared with a tray that was heaping with many different types of bread and cheeses as well as a pitcher of ice water with a few glasses. He inclined his head, and placed the tray on her desk.

"Here you are Master Harry Potter's girlfriend." He winked at her with his big blue eyes and with a bow, disappeared in another pop of sound.

"I-I'm not Harry's girlfriend!" She yelled to the room, and she felt as though she could sense the kitchen goblins giggling at her. She huffed, and placed a piece of cheese with some bread in her mouth. "Oran? When Professor Ikozawa gets here just let him in, but no one else please." The villager above the door nodded in understanding.

Fifteen minutes later her Uncle stepped in and as soon as he laid eyes on her, his smile grew tenfold. "You look just like you mother and fathers daughter should!"

"So which features did I obtain from them?" She asked him, wanting to know who she got the ears from.

He smiled, and grabbing a hunk of cheese, he plopped in the chair straight across from her. His plopping was graceful however. "Well, your mother, being the half wolf demon, had the sharper fangs and the ears on top of her head. Your ears aren't as wolfish I'm afraid. I like the colors of your markings. The blue color you get from your mother, while the silver comes from your father. The star represents the Northern lands. Your claws came from both parents, but they look so maintained because of your mother."

She took all of this in and then asked, "Where are your markings?" Her brow was scrunched in confusion.

A smirk played on her Uncle's lips, and then a shimmering came over him. Kagome thought she was seeing things, so she blinked her eyes rapidly. When she actually stopped, he had the same exact markings that she had. Only his were all silver, and he had two little stars beside the bigger one. "I hide them to blend in and look more human. Wizards and Witches are used to many things by now, but only the oldest ones know about demons. And the people the wise ones have told of course. The muggles unquestionably cannot see them, though they may just think they're some kind of strange tattoos. Other muggles who study and believe strongly in demons would have conniption fits however."

Kagome was suddenly struck by anxiety. "Okay, so I'll have to hide my markings, but what about these?" She subconsciously stroked one of her silky new ears, finding it hard not to believe they aren't on the sides of her head now.

"Kagome you can change your appearance at your will. It's a skill certain demons have developed over time. It's sort of like magic." Kagome still had a frown on her face. "Think about what you want to change, and what you want to change it to. Will it into reality." He spoke out loud, doing exactly what he was saying as he said it.

Kagome nodded. 'I want my face to be clear of any markings. I want my ears to be on the sides of my head. I want to look human.' She shivered as she felt something come over her.

"Good job Kagome. You did it." He smiled but all of a sudden her features came back. "Well it worked for a minute or so, but you'll get the hang of it."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm tired of hiding who I truly am to people. I don't want to lie to my friends. If they can't accept who I am, they aren't worth my time."

Her Uncle smiled. "Finally, someone who is no longer afraid to show our true heritage. We're surrounded by demons Kagome, ones that never want to be true to themselves." His demon features returned. "I will no longer hide my true form as long as you don't. But I warn you that people will talk, and may even fear you."

Kagome let out a snort. "The already do that Uncle." They talked for a half hour more, and then he left because he had things to prepare for classes. Kagome herself, had just finished up the cheese and bread when the villager spoke.

"Harry, Hermione, and Ronald are here. They're frantic to tell you something." She nodded for him to let them in, and then she braced herself against the back of the chair. Ready for the screams and the rejection they were going to throw at her.

They rushed in, all talking at once like they so often do. "Kagome you'll never guess what we just saw. Professor Ikozawa has weird looking tattoo-"They stopped short when they finally saw her. Hermione's response was an audible gasp, Ron grew quite pale, and Harry, with wide eyes stepped toward her cautiously. "What happened to you Kagome?" He asked.

Her ears swiveled nervously, earning another gasp from all three. "Surprise?" She laughed nervously her eyes going everywhere but to them. "I didn't want to tell you guys till it actually happened, and since it obviously has, I can tell you now. I'm not a human, but a demon. I told you about the feudal era, but not about my complete background because I didn't want to freak you out. I could have hidden my features from you, but I didn't think that would have been right. I had to go through a transformation before my features became full. That's what all those headaches have been about lately. So this is the real me…" She shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal that she suddenly had fangs, claws and dog ears.

Hermione walked up to her and grasped Kagome's hands in her own. "You look really beautiful Kagome. Not that you weren't before, but there is just something different about you that is just stunning." Kagome beamed at her; her fangs another quick shocker.

Ron finally spoke up, his color returning. "What about Ikozawa? He looked different as well."

She laughed as his facial expression. "We don't bite Ron. Professor Ikozawa is my Uncle, and that is why he looks the same."

"So you're a demon, huh?" Harry said. "That's pretty cool." They smiled at each other.

Kagome was relieved at how fast they accepted her. "I'll see you guys at breakfast?"

They all nodded, and after ten more minutes they left, saying something about finishing Snape's essay. So you could say that Kagome was surprised when the door swung back open all of a sudden. She thought one of them had forgotten something, however it was Malfoy. He stopped dead when he saw her.


	21. Cheater!

**Disclaimer: (haven't put one in a while, not sure if I'm should do one every chapter or not.) I do not own Inuyasha and gang, or any of the characters from Harry Potter. Nor do I profit any money from this story and it is solely for the purpose of entertainment of others and myself.**

**A/N: Slight lemon-ness ahead. Sorry guys, I left you wait in suspense for a while so here it is! R/R!**

* * *

She was scrambling in her mind for something to say…with no avail. He had come in so suddenly that it caught her off guard. She wasn't expecting him to see her like because she wanted to do it on her own terms.

"You look sexy as _hell_." He blurted out. She gasped, expecting something else and then he strode over to her and planted his lips on hers fiercely. Kagome hesitated before kissing him back. His hand snaked its way to the back of her neck, keeping her dead locked against him, but she knew she was stronger than him now. He moved away from her mouth and trailed his lips to her earlobe, which he scoured with his teeth. "I heard Dumbledore and Ikozawa talking in the hall. I rushed here to see for myself. It's a major turn on." She felt a sweeping sensation go in between her thighs as he rocked himself against her.

He pushed himself against her again more smoothly this time, and she let out a little gasp as his hip made contact with hers as if there was no clothing between them. The third time he did it, she felt something hard against her hip. This was going to turn into another night like last night if she didn't stop it. "Draco…I'm getting hungry. How about we talk after breakfast?" She asked him.

He pulled away, "Sure, but I insist that you sit at the Slytherin table with me. The Gryffindors hog you enough. Actually, I'm going to escort you down there. By that I mean, holding your hand. Any problems with that?" He raised an eyebrow at her, which annoyed her because she never could do that.

"Well lead the way." He grasped her hand gently and they were soon heading for the great hall. The walk there was a very interesting one. The hallways and moving stairs were deserted for the most part, but they both knew that they'd run into someone sooner or later. A few minutes later they came across a group of first year Ravenclaws. They were standing together, laughing and talking. The first thing they noticed was how Malfoy was possessively holding onto Kagome's hand, and then they saw Kagome's new features. This time there was no whispers because they were just that speechless. Kagome gave them a toothy grin and they all gasped and averted their eyes from the sight of her new canines. The more people they passed the more quiet the corridors became until they were finally in front of the large doors.

"Are you ready for this?" Malfoy asked looking over at her.

Her reply was nothing but another toothy grin, and they both pushed open the door. The chatter was loud and only the people seated closest to the doors had looked up. Wide eyed stares followed just simple glances. Nudges with elbows were given and spread around, along with quick "pssts" and such to get everyone else to look. Malfoy was smirking from ear to ear, and Kagome looked where he was looking. Harry and the gang were wide eyed staring. Kagome looked into her friend's faces to see if there were any looks of sudden hatred because of whose hand she was holding. There was nothing there except confusion. Kagome mouthed to them that she would talk to them about it later and they nodded. Malfoy tugged her hand and she followed him to the Slytherin's table.

People were still staring even though they had sat down. Other tables had started to finally talk amongst themselves, and Kagome's ears twitched at each spoken word of her name. Though she was used to the stares, they were getting on her nerves, and she was getting a slight headache. "Do I have something on my face?" She smirked as they looked away or laughed because she did make a joke of sorts. Suddenly there was a slight pressure on her left ear and it twitched again. Looking over to her left, a first year boy looked at her with wide eyes as he rubbed her ear in between his fingers.

"They're so soft…" He said. Next thing Kagome knew she was purring. Malfoy gave the boy a glare and he stopped immediately.

Dumbledore stood up, and looked around. People stopped talking like usual. "Well it seems we have some interesting new changes today. But that doesn't mean that we should change the way we treat one another. Remember everyone is stronger in a team. Now enjoy!" Food showed up everywhere and people started to dig in.

Breakfast went by quickly and soon people were piling out of the great hall and heading towards their first classes of the day. Malfoy was grabbing for Kagome's hand as she tried to head towards Harry and the others. "Kagome where are you going?"

"I need to talk to the others. They need an explanation." She told him.

"It's bluntly obvious that we're together. They saw us and that's all they needed to see to know." He grabbed her wrist.

Kagome glared at him. "They do so need an explanation. Don't start with your macho bullshit Malfoy, because I won't deal with it like your other little girlfriends!"

People around them quickly scattered away, in case anything worse than yelling might happen. Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing a few feet off and looking hot as they saw Malfoy's grip on Kagome's wrist. Malfoy's anger grew. "I don't have any bullshit. They've had you enough."

"I am not an object that is to be claimed Malfoy, I'm a human being! Well, actually I'm a demon now, but that's besides the point. I will talk to you later!" She ripped herself out of his grip and stormed off towards the others.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Hermione was the first to come up to her and she examined her wrist.

"I'm fine, promise. Malfoy is just has some jealousy issues that he needs to sort out. Let's go to our first class."

"But Malfoy's going to the same place you know?" Ron said walking beside Hermione.

"Oh I know. That's why he's going to have to suffer while I sit with you guys and not him. Snape will just have to deal with the new seating arrangements until Malfoy cools off." She said.

"So you guys are a thing now?" Harry asked shyly.

"Well yeah, I was going to see how it all worked out. He really isn't as bad as you guys first made him out to be. Sure he acts all big and bad with his goonies around and because of who his daddy and mommy are. There is a sweet side to him though; he was just raised to think the wrong way." She defended him even though they just had a little spat in front of everyone.

Harry stopped her by grabbing her hand. "Just be careful okay? We care about you, and we also know how Malfoy can be. He's very easily influenced by bad things, and I don't want you to get mixed up in his problems."

Kagome got on her tip toes and kissed Harry's slightly scruffy cheek. "Thank you Harry. But don't worry about me, I'm a demon remember?" She flashed her fangs again, something she very much enjoyed doing and they were walking again.

Arriving at Snape's classroom they filed in and sat together in the first row; Kagome in between Hermione and Harry. Malfoy walked in moments later and didn't even look Kagome's way. He did however sit directly behind her with his goonies on the left, and Pansy Parkinson on his right. Pansy was gushing all over him, much to Kagome's humor. It didn't bother her at all, much to Malfoy's annoyance.

Snape came in and class started. He had no comment on the new seating arrangements as long as they all did their work. He did yell at Pansy by tell her to save her annoying school girl flirting for somewhere else. Kagome wanted to laugh so badly it hurt. They turned their essays in and did more note taking and some potion making. Soon class was over, and the others also flew by.

They were walking out of the dining hall again after eating dinner. "I guess I have to go see if Malfoy is done throwing his fit. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow morning?" Kagome asked her friends.

"Yeah, we'll meet you outside the great hall before breakfast." Harry said, and he and Ron started to head towards the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione had stayed behind with Kagome. "Come see me if you need anything." Kagome hugged Hermione and they parted ways. Hermione to catch up with the others and Kagome to head towards where she last saw Malfoy: heading towards the Slytherin's commons room.

Kagome, since being in all four houses, knew all the passwords for each commons room. She kept this information to herself. She came to the Slytherin painting and spoke the password. People greeted her with warm smiles, but Malfoy was nowhere in sight. Spotting Crabbe and Goyle sitting on one of the couches nearest the fireplace, she walked over to them. "Have you seen Draco?"

They looked at each other silently, and Kagome could see something pass between them. Everyone else at this point was heading to their beds. "Um, sure we've seen him." Crabbe replied stupidly, earning an elbow from Goyle.

"Last time I'd seen him he was walking past the commons room to a deeper part of the dungeon. There's some abandoned classrooms down there, I think he may of went to work on his potion making or something." Goyle sounded just as stupid.

"Thank you." Kagome left the commons room, and headed farther down the dungeons like Goyle had explained. As she got closer to the rooms, she could hear a dull thudding sound, and panting. Ears swiveling towards its direct location, her eyes locked on a door that was at the very end of the hallway where the torch light didn't quite reach. It was slightly ajar.

Silently Kagome approached it and the closer she got, the louder the thudding became. The panting grew hoarser. Just at the door Kagome looked through the slight crack that it made. There were a few candles lining the walls. Their flickering caused shadows to dance around the room. When Kagome finally caught sight of Malfoy she couldn't believe her eyes.

His back was turned towards the door, but at an angle that she could see everything that was going on. His pants were down to ankles, along with his boxers. His shirt was on, but it was bunched up to his shoulder blades, what was holding it up was a pair of delicate hands. Red streaks scoured his back, and she could see all his muscles bunching and releasing.

Pansy Parkinson was lying underneath Draco, her hair a mess. Her shirt was pulled up to her chin, and she had no bra on clearly. Her breasts moved up and down to the rhythm of her coarse breathing, her nipples hard at the tips. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was open, little gasps and moans leaving it. Her skirt was up to her hips and her underwear was moved to the side. Kagome began to shake as she watched Malfoy thrust into her over and over. His hands were on either side of Pansy's head, his head hung down and a grimace on his face as he concentrated solely on his rhythm. He grunted with each thrust as she gasped.

Kagome couldn't believe it. He was…he was _fucking_ someone while they were technically _dating_! Something worse than anger coursed through her, but at the same time she felt weak, hurt, cast aside. It was like she was watching Inuyasha with Kikyo all over again, and she felt her heart shatter. She didn't love Malfoy, but she felt like she was falling. And this is what she had to see.

Without even realizing it she had opened the door the whole way, and she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard it hit the wall with a slam. Malfoy and Pansy both jumped, both scrambling to put their clothes back on. "Mr. Filch this isn't what it looks…" At this point Malfoy had turned around after adjusting himself. "K-Kagome…what are you doing down here?" He was wide eyed and that was all he managed to say. Pansy excused herself by running out the door and towards the commons room.

Kagome looked Malfoy in the eyes, hers were slightly turning red, but her sight was becoming blurry. "How could you?" She whispered.


	22. Dreams, Apologies, & a Pack of Wolves?

Malfoy was still speechless, but when Kagome spoke he seemed taken aback. "K-Kagome…you weren't supposed to see that. It wasn't what it looked like."

Kagome's anger rose even more, if that was even possible. "Wasn't what it looked like? What the hell was it supposed to look like then Malfoy? Y-You ASSHOLE!" She screamed, and then turned and ran. Malfoy was right behind her, yelling her name as he gave chase. Apologizes left unheard as tears leaked out of her eyes. As Kagome ran she passed other people, and they too called out to her asking what was wrong. Kagome didn't even have to say the password because the villager saw her distress and opened and closed the door right behind her.

Kagome collapsed on her couch and started to sob, not even thinking about what she and Malfoy had done on this couch just hours ago. She knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she had gone further with him. She could hear Malfoy outside the door arguing with the villager. "Let me go in! I have to talk to her, explain, and apologize. You name it, I have to do it! I don't care if she doesn't want to see anyone right now, she can at least listen to what I have to say! Kagome, tell him to let me in!"

Kagome got up and staggered to her bedroom where she slammed the door closed and crawled into bed. She couldn't get the image of Malfoy on top of Pansy out of her head, and then a headache even more intense than any other came and she screamed. Screamed so loud she heard glass shatter. Screamed so loud she heard things shaking; paintings, pictures, you name it. Screamed from the physical and emotional pain. People were shouting outside her commons room, but she screamed on because she knew the villager wouldn't betray her by letting anyone in. Then she did what she did a lot lately…pass out.

_~Dream Land~_

_Soft blades of grass tickled Kagome's face, and lightly glowing rays of sun lit upon her as she opened her eyes. She found herself lying on the ground beside the well, and she leaned up on her elbow and then sat straight up. She practically jumped when Inuyasha's shadow cast over her. "D-Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!" She yelled. Then she noticed he was hiding his eyes from her, and his hands were clenched into fists. "Wha-" She gasped as he looked up. His eyes were blood red. Scrambling backwards she hit the well and couldn't go any farther. 'This is just a dream. Just a dream, just a dream.' She repeated in her head._

"_I told you I'd kill him if he hurt you…" He growled._

"_H-How do you know?" She whispered._

"_You were talking about it in your sleep. Everything. I'll kill him!" He snarled, fangs bared._

"_Inuyasha you can't! Just forget about it, I can take care of myself!" She shouted, getting to her feet._

_Inuyasha suddenly turned around and BOOM, a tree fell down beside him. He had sliced it in half with his claws and now he was panting heavily. Kagome rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Inuyasha please calm down! I'll be okay, I promise. Just believe in me for once." _

_His breathing slowed down and Kagome felt him place his hand on hers. "I'm sorry but I just can't understand how someone can do something like that to you." Then he turned around and cupped her face in his palms. "You're so beautiful in your true form Kagome. You deserve nothing but the best. It kills me to see you hurt." _

_Kagome's eyes glistened over with tears. "T-Thank you I-Inuyasha." She smiled as he wiped away the few tears that actually fell. But then her image of Inuyasha faded. "I don't want to wake up yet! Inuyasha!" He was also calling her name, but the dream escaped her._

_~End Dream~_

Kagome woke up to a wet wash cloth wiping her forehead and she opened her eyes. Hermione, Harry and Ron were standing around her and she sat up quickly. "How did you guys get in?" Curse the villager for betraying her.

"Don't worry your villager is very loyal. It took Dumbledore to finally let us in. Professor Ikozawa was there also. When you didn't come down to breakfast or our first couple classes we got worried and hurried to Dumbledore. Malfoy was sulking and not being his usual self, it tipped us off that something was not right. " Hermione smiled and pulled the rag away.

"I missed breakfast and classes!" Kagome shouted.

"Don't worry Kagome. Hermione got everything gathered for you, she's thoughtful like that." Ron reassured her and Hermione blushed.

"T-Thank you guys." She whispered and fell back down on her pillows.

She felt the other side of her bed cave in slightly and she looked to see Harry staring at her with knowing eyes. "What did he do to you Kagome?"

She cringed at the question, and turned away from him, curling in a ball. It disgusted her that she felt so weak inside, and so hollow. She just wanted everything to go back to normal. She wanted to be searching back in the feudal era, where her real life was. "I don't want to talk about it." She finally answered.

"Kagome, I don't want to pry. It's just that you are such a strong person, and seeing you like this kills us. Please…tell us." Hermione asked.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew she could trust these three…she just didn't want to say it out loud. Then it would become too real, hurt much more. "I saw Malfoy and Pansy together." She said it so quickly she wasn't sure they had heard her. Hearing Hermione's sharp gasp answered that question though.

"You mean together…together?" Ron asked, coming closer. His eyes were wide as usual.

Kagome managed a slight nod as she felt tears well. She didn't understand why she was so upset by this. "I'll kill him." Her eyes shot open as the words left Harry's lips.

"Harry you can't! That's illegal, and you'll be sent to Azkaban. " Hermione chastised.

Kagome sat up. "Look guys I'm very thankful for your concern and everything but I'll get over it. If Malfoy's taste is in tramps like Pansy, then so be it. You guys were right, he is no good. Now I need a shower and then I'll meet you all at our next class. Hagrid's right?"

They nodded. "Are you sure you're alright Kagome? I can stay behind if you'd like?" Hermione asked her.

"Actually, I'd very much appreciate that Hermione. I guess we'll meet you boys later?" She asked them.

Ron nodded and walked into her 'commons room' waiting for Harry. But before Harry went anywhere he pulled Kagome into a hug and whispered into her hair. "I'm here whenever you need anything. And I mean _anything._" He pulled away and Kagome's thank you was clearly in her eyes. With that the boys left and Hermione went to wait on the couch as Kagome took a shower, got dressed and ordered something to eat through her technical room service.

Soon they were outside and walking down the stone pathway towards Hagrid's hut, where there class for the evening was taking place. Kagome was dreading seeing Malfoy, but she knew she had to keep her head up. Hermione put a consoling hand on her shoulder right before they reached their destination. Kagome smiled at her. They walked right to where the majority of the Gryffindors were standing; the Slytherins standing across from them.

People who saw her running away from Malfoy last night were glancing at her warily but she gave them all reassuring smiles. Hagrid seemed to be setting up for the class, so the students were talking amongst themselves. Kagome could feel eyes on her, but it was the eyes of a certain person. Her eyes roamed to find Malfoy staring directly at her. And he looked like…well shit. It's only been over night but she could see dark bags under his eyes, as if he couldn't sleep. His eyes themselves were bloodshot, and he hadn't shaved. She didn't understand why he looked so bad, when he was the one who did this to her.

He started to mouth something. "I'm really sorry Kagome. Please…talk to me again?" Was what it was. Kagome just shook her head at him and looked away.

Hagrid choose the moment to turn his attention towards them. "Well everyone, I have a special treat fer yeh. We're goin' a little ways into the Forbidden Forest. Don' be alarmed though, since it isn't dark yet, the beasts will stay away. Now let's go, an' don't be wonderin' off!"

Everyone followed Hagrid closely behind. A few people were grumbling about where they were going even though Hagrid had clearly shown them that he wouldn't let a thing happen to them. Well…besides what happened to her of course. Kagome stayed close to Harry and the others, but she could feel Malfoy get closer to her. She was becoming antsier the closer he did become until he was right behind the four of them.

Harry noticed her distress instantly and looked behind himself to see why. He gave Malfoy a demon-worthy glare and then did something that surprised everyone; he slipped his hand into Kagome's and held on. She jumped and then looked at him. He smiled at her and she felt sudden relief. Her ears twitched as she heard her name being spoken.

"Kagome…please don't do this. I know I've hurt you, but don't give up on me. I know you can hear me…" Malfoy whispered all this under his breath, but he was right, she heard. And no one else did. She squeezed Harry's hand for comfort, and Harry, always there, squeezed back.

They went farther into the forest then they ever had, to the point where the trees were almost so close together that it was getting dark. Hagrid stopped and turned around. Slung around his neck was a chain that had several pieces of raw T-bone steaks hooked along it. "Now I want yeh all to stay calm. I'm not goin' to lie, we're about to deal with a dangerous animal. But if yeh let 'em know tha' yeh aren't here to harm 'em, they won't harm yeh."

He then cupped his hands over his open mouth and made a howling noise. Many people squealed and covered their ears. Kagome perked up, she had a strange urge to howl back. Hagrid grew quite, everyone else followed suit. Seconds later there was a howl off in the distance. It was like it was answering back. Hermione gasped. "He's calling wolves! Actual wolves! Amazing…" She was suddenly taking notes, and Ron was peering over her shoulder as she did.

"They're a ways off, but the more we call 'em, the closer they'll get. They'll be able teh tell we aren't real wolves once they get closer 'cause they'll smell us before we see 'em. But I've been getting closer ter this certain pack fer about a month or two now, so they know when it's me. But since yeh all are with me, they will be a bit wary. I got an idea! Does anyone want ter try the call?"

A lot of people were shaking their heads, and then Kagome stepped up to the offer. Hagrid grinned, and when he started to explain how to do it Kagome shook her head. Hagrid looked taken aback. People quieted once more, wondering what else this amazing girl had up her sleeves. Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and then relaxed. Her senses came alive; she could easily hear the buzzing wings of a bee about a yard off. She made them reach further, until they could practically touch the pack of wolves. They were a mile off, panting and facing the class.

Kagome slowly raised her head to the sky, her ears cocked, and a low but steadily rising howl came out of her throat. People actually stepped back, it sounded that real. As eerie as an actual wolf howl, and then, sounding closer, was more howls. They rose to meet Kagome's till it sounded like they were in a choir. Kagome's howl slowly died off, and her head lowered. Her eyes opened slowly and the closest people gasped at the sight. Her eyes, those beautiful eyes, were glowing. The silver and sapphire were more prominent than ever before.

Out of brush, stepped a pack of five wolves, three females and two males. Their coats were a multitude of colors: gray, white, black and browns. One female was clearly swollen around the belly, and the biggest male was standing close by her protectively. Kagome kneeled to the ground and the big male, obviously the alpha came closer. Then it did something surprising…licked Kagome's cheek.


	23. It Cannot Be!

Kagome started to laugh as it put its paws on her shoulders and licked her face heartily, causing her to fall over. Hagrid started laughing greatly. "It seems tha' they've taken to Kagome here! Everyone take notes. There will be a test on the behavior o' wolves. Though this isn' normal behavior."

Soon the wolf let up, but only because the alpha female, Kagome assumed, whined. The male rushed to her as she lay down clumsily to her side and started to pant. That's when everyone realized just how swollen her stomach was. Hermione came to Kagome's side to take a closer look. "Hagrid, I think she's ready to give birth."

Hagrid strode over also. "It would seem so. Like I said, I've been watchin' this pack fer awhile now. Especially her. Makin' sure when I left food she'd get the most. Not tha' her mate there doesn't do enough o' tha'. I brought a bag with some supplies in it, 'cause I've been waitin' fer this moment in case I'd be there to help out. Kagome, make sure she's comfortable since they trust yeh the most. Class keep special notes since this may be somethin' yeh'll never experience again."

People gathered around closer, but kept to a distance where the wolves wouldn't become uncomfortable. "Hagrid, shouldn't she be giving birth in a den?" Harry asked. Ron and Harry were now beside Kagome and Hermione.

"These are magical wolves Harry. They can give birth anywhere as long as there is plenty o' protection. My hut isn' too far off so I'll check on them often once the pups are here." Hagrid replied as he strung the chain of meat in a branch too high for anything to get at it. He was now routing through a nap sack and pulling out certain supplies.

The alpha male was whining and Kagome got closer to him slowly, putting a hand on his head. "It's okay boy, we'll take care of her for you." The wolf moved his head so he could lick her hand. Then Kagome moved to the girl wolf. "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" She whimpered. "It'll be okay; soon we'll have all your puppies with you."

Minutes passed by, and the momma wolf was steadily going farther into the birthing process. As time moved faster for some and slower for others, Hagrid sent students on to lunch and their next classes. He also told them to tell other teachers that Kagome, Harry, Ron and Hermione would be late because they were helping him with an important matter.

Two hours passed, and suddenly there was a sharp squealing whine. Hermione called the others over to where Kagome was kneeling. There, lying in front of the mother wolf was one baby that she was cleaning heartily. In the next half hour, Kagome helped give birth to three more wolf pups. Momma was happy and cleaning them as the rest of the pack watched over. But that's when Ron noticed something. "This pup doesn't look like he's alive."

Kagome picked the pup up and it was clearly the runt of the litter. Ron was right, he wasn't breathing and the heartbeat was faint. Kagome took her fang, and gently nicked her own wrist. Blood welled and she took the pups muzzle to it. "Come on little guy, take some so you can be stronger." A few moments and then miraculously, the puppy started to lap at her wrist and nibble.

"That is just bloody brilliant, though kind of gross." Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.

Kagome placed the puppy back down with its mother and stood up. "Well guys it's dark now so I think we should hurry up and get to dinner. I think Hagrid has got it from here." With that being said and Hagrid setting up a tent big enough to hold his mass a few feet nearby, Kagome patted each wolf and they walked back to the castle.

Of course the first person she sees when she walks into the great hall was Malfoy, and he was sitting beside none other than Pansy Parkinson. Who was talking to him enthusiastically, but when Kagome walked in, Malfoy had eyes only for her. This of course annoyed Pansy to know end. So she tried to get Malfoy's attention by putting her fingers in his hair but he batted her away.

Kagome rolled her eyes and went to sit with the Gryffindors. Dumbledore stood to do his nightly speech. "Well I've heard that our Slytherins and Gryffindors have experienced a wonderful thing this evening and therefore you guys are excused from your later classes. As well I expect those same students to watch over out new addition to the forbidden forest with care. Now enjoy you food!"

People were eating heartily, and talking. Fred and George were making jokes at the dinner table, mostly to cheer Kagome up. She was in a better mood mostly because of the puppies she helped bring into the world earlier this evening. She also ate a lot more since she missed both breakfast and lunch.

Suddenly there was a ruckus outside the great hall, and the doors burst open to Filch running in. "Intruders in the castle! Intruders!" He was heaving in great big breaths, and Mrs. Norris was running underneath his feet practically tripping him.

Everyone was shouting and people were standing up. Dumbledore called for silence because a second time the doors opened. Kagome couldn't see very well from where she was seated but she didn't have to. Gasps were loud and then complete silence. It was chilling to the bone how silent it was.

"So, are any of you wizard freaks going to point me in the direction of Kagome? Or are you all going to stare at me with your mouths hanging open?" It was a snide comment, and Kagome couldn't believe her ears.

She thought she was dreaming. She just had to be. Maybe the wolves earlier weren't even real and she had dreamt it all. Because that voice, the voice she thought she'd never hear in reality again, belonged to none other than Inuyasha.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was short! But I wanted to update again before work. Read, Review and most of all enjoy! Thank you!**


	24. Reunions Always Are Interesting

**A/N: Well I have a few things that I would like to clear up. I've had a few complaints of how Kagome seems to flirt with everyone/ every guy wants her. This is not how I intended it to look, and I have noticed that I should edit a few things to make it seem a little less so. But understand that this is my fanfiction, and I may make Kagome however I please as long as I don't claim her. Inuyasha and Kagome obviously always will have a thing for each other. Koga has his own thing for Kagome. Now Kagome is a good looking character, so naturally guys try to get her attention. Fred/George are jokesters, who do flirt with pretty girls. Harry is just shy, and Ron feels brotherly over Kagome but he gets shy because she is a girl that pays attention to him. Kagome is naturally awkward and shy in my opinion, so she blushes a lot when she gets more attention than she is used to. I made the story the way I have so that I could have some options for Kagome's romantic interest and so I could get people's opinions on who she should be with. I'm leaning towards the following pairs: Ron/Hermione, Miroku/Sango, and then Kagome will end up with Inuyasha, Draco, or Harry. This I haven't quite decided on yet. Anyways; read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Kagome was completely dumbstruck as she stood on shaky legs and slowly walked to the middle of the aisle between the two tables. People were already crowding the way but as they saw her they parted until she was at the opening of their bodies. It was almost like curtains opening and closing. She came to a dead stop. Standing a table length away from her was her past.

Black and purple robes, gloved right hand with prayer beads wrapped around it, black hair, pierced ears, staff in hand and a perverted smirk was Miroku. Beside him in her usual demon exterminator get up with her hair tied high and her huge boomerang was Sango. Kirara was lying happily in her arms in her little form. Shippo was perched on Miroku's shoulder. He was looking around with wide green eyes. And standing in front of the group, where he belonged was Inuyasha.

This was a moment she had been dreaming about for the past two years and she was still having trouble believing it was real. People were looking back in forth between her and the group of people who had just interrupted their dinner. Inuyasha stopped glaring at everyone as he spotted her. His arms uncrossed slowly, and he seemed to take a deep breath as he looked at her. "Kagome…?" He whispered.

And with that she was running and Inuyasha met her halfway. Everyone seemed to watch it in slow motion, because to be honest the distance between them wasn't very much. Soon Kagome was crying into Inuyasha's hair and he was holding her just as closely, his hand placed on her head like he used to do so often at times like this. "A-Am I d-dreaming?" She stammered.

"No Kagome, I'm here. We're all finally here. I don't know why the well took so long to fix, but once we did we got here as soon as possible." He pulled her away from him so he could look her in the eyes. "And I wasn't dreaming when I thought you turned demon either." He smiled and so did she.

Then something was wiggling in between them and Kagome's airway was cut off by a fierce hug. When she finally started to hack for air, the grip loosened. "I'm sorry Kagome! I just missed you so much!" Kagome smiled down at the little fox demon in her arms.

"That's okay Shippo. I missed you too!"

Sango was next, and she gave Kagome a bear hug. "Kagome-chan! I didn't get to see you even before the well broke and when I got back from my village I was so upset!" Kagome smiled back at her when she pulled away.

"Keh. She was so upset I had bruises for weeks!" Inuyasha snorted.

Miroku came to Kagome chuckling, and they embraced, that is until Miroku's lechery got the best of him. Kagome gasped and pulled away about to smack him, but Sango got there first. Miroku rubbed the bump that was surely forming on his head. "My hand merely slipped Sango. You know my love is for you only!"

"Whatever monk! We see Kagome for the first time in two years and you have to grope her!" Kagome shook her head and hid a giggle behind her hand. A few seconds later she couldn't hold the laughter in and she was laughing so hard tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Sango and Miroku quit their arguing and looked at Kagome strangely. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome wiped her eyes and still smiling said, "I've just missed you guys so much. And I was expecting it to be different since it's been so long but you guys are all the same! And I-I'm just so glad!" Her smile lit up the whole hall. And soon the whole gang was laughing with her, even Inuyasha was smirking.

Dumbledore came through the crowd, along with Kagome's uncle. "Kagome, it seems you have some long lost visitors! They're welcome to stay for as long as they like as long as they don't interrupt any teaching activities. Filtch prepare them a table close to the Gryffindor's for eating and then prepare them a set of rooms near Kagome's place. Everyone commence eating!" With that he shook everyone's hand, and introduced himself and then went back to his seat. Ikozawa did the same, getting weird looks from Miroku and Inuyasha because he was the one who bit Kagome in the first place.

Soon Kagome directed them to the table that Filch had set up at the end of the Gryffindor's table, and Kagome sat there with them. Harry and the others cautiously wondered over to them and Kagome smiled. Waving them over she started to introduce everyone. Soon everyone was laughing and talking to each other.

The Inuyasha gang was in awe when whatever food they asked for appeared. Inuyasha must have eaten at least 10 bowls of ramen. Shippo was asking many questions like a normal young boy would. Miroku had earned another lump on his head because he asked Hermione if she would bear his child. The Great Hall soon dispersed and Kagome began showing them things around the castle on the way outside. Dumbledore had excused their earlier classes so they didn't have anything important to do. Out in the courtyard there were a few other groups of students talking and studying by the lantern lights that illuminated the place. The gang all sat underneath one of the trees where there was a bench.

Kagome felt eyes on her, and she looked across the way to the other tree. Standing under it was Malfoy, his goons, and a few other Slytherins, including that hoe bag. Malfoy was again trying to get her attention and Kagome just didn't want anything to do with it. Looking away for only a few minutes, there was a scream. Kagome snapped her head around. Was her life ever going to be uneventful?

Inuyasha was no one near where the group because he was too busy holding Malfoy up against the tree he was under moments before. Everyone was watching with wide eyes and of course there weren't any teachers in sight at the moment. Kagome stood up and rushed over. She really could care less if Inuyasha was hurting Malfoy, but she did not want anyone else to get frightened of her friends. She got up beside them with her hands on her hips.

"Inuyasha…let him go." It came out calm, but with an underlying threat. Kagome was not sure if the beads would still work after all this time, but she wasn't afraid to try.

Inuyasha had his fangs bared, and his claws were clearly digging into Malfoy's throat because there were beads of blood forming. He didn't even glance at Kagome since he was enjoying the sounds of his victims whimpering. "Now why would I do such a thing? I smelled a vermin and decided to take care of it. He's going to learn not to mess with what is _mine_." Inuyasha hissed.

Kagome didn't know whether to feel flattered or not but she didn't have time to think because she saw a movement in the corner of her eye. Before she could react she heard Harry yell "stupefy!" and Goyle's wand flew from his hand. She silently thanked Harry as she turned back to the situation at hand. Malfoy was clearly in pain, and his eyes were becoming wet as he clutched Inuyasha's wrist. He looked to Kagome with pleading eyes. She caved, just because she knew no matter what he did, he still didn't deserve to die. She knew that was what Inuyasha was intending. "Inuyasha, don't make me say it. This isn't your era, like I've told you before. You cannot kill everyone who pisses you off. While I appreciate your concern, you have to let him go or I am afraid Dumbledore will not allow you to stay. I can take care of myself! Now let him go…"

This time Inuyasha heeded her words and dropped Malfoy like a sack of potatoes. Malfoy scrambled backwards. "You're lucky this time you worthless piece of trash, because if Kagome wasn't around…I'd rip your insides out and make you eat them." Malfoy's face turned green and Inuyasha stalked away with a scowl.

Kagome watched him walk off and motioned for the others to follow him. They argued but complied with Kagome's glare. Everyone else had also begun to clear out because of the intensity of Kagome's emotions and because it was getting late. Crabbe and Goyle stayed behind but far enough to satisfy Kagome, and when Pansy had tried to run to Malfoy's side Kagome hissed. She shouted and ran off. Malfoy was still wheezing as Kagome crouched in front of him. She took a deep breath and then she told Malfoy off.


	25. Explanations: With & Without Words

**A/N: Sorry, I've been busy as ever! Working like crazy and school's been killing me. But I just finished up my senior year, so now I should have plenty of time to get what I've written down typed up and published. Like always read, review, enjoy & subscribe!**

**WARNING: Profanity Usage!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Harry Potter gang.**

* * *

Malfoy was cowering against the tree and looking everywhere else but at Kagome. His blood had clotted and was no longer running down his neck. He definitely didn't expect what was coming next because Kagome was just so forthright and calm with him that it frightened him more.

"He could have killed you, and you are really lucky that he didn't." There was no question in her voice, no emotion in her eyes. Malfoy tried to hide the fear he felt, because she looked downright scary. "I've seen Inuyasha rip things ten to 100 times bigger than you to shreds. So it would be in your best interest to not piss him off. I'm not always going to save your ass when he decides to kick it." At this point Kagome was standing up to leave. "Just remember that idiocy can get you killed." She turned away from him to go.

Malfoy felt a sudden rage because of how easily she could dismiss him. He stood his full height and shouted at her, "It is not my fault he attacked me. I never did anything to that bastard! He better watch himself considering who my father is!"

Kagome whirled around so fast that he took a step back. "You did nothing? NOTHING? What the fuck did you do to me you-you inconsiderate dickhole! That there was enough to piss Inuyasha and the rest of my friends off. And your daddy? No one gives two shits about his coward ass!" Kagome's eyes flashed almost completely black, with an underlining red.

Malfoy visibly shuddered, but he made sure to hold his ground. "What I did to you? That is none of his fucking business! It's not my fault you chose t-those losers over me. I can have any girl I damn well please." Face turning red, he took a deep breath.

Kagome was furious and she got into Malfoy's face. He backed up into the tree once more, and they were eclipsed underneath its shade. "I am not just another girl that you can push around Draco." She used his name for more emphasis. "I'm a demon, and I can rip you to pieces just as easily as Inuyasha. It is not my fault that you fucked _me_ over. So go ahead and have any girl you please but do not expect to get me." This time she really meant to leave, but again his voice stopped her, along with his grip on her wrist.

"What is he to you anyways?" Malfoy's voice was barely above a whisper, but Kagome could hear him loud and clear with her knew keen senses. The anger in his voice had dwindled, to be left by something Kagome could not exactly put a finger on.

"What's it to you?" She asked him. She was not going to let her guard down. "Why do you even care?"

Malfoy didn't directly answer her, avoiding it she supposed. "It's just that when you saw him walk into the Great Hall…well, it was like time stopped for you two. The way you guys looked at each other, the way you ran to one another, and the way he held you against him. There was more going on there than just two friends being reunited. I wasn't the only one who noticed either." Was that jealousy Kagome heard in his voice?

She didn't look at him as she spoke. "You shouldn't read into things too much. Inuyasha and I have always been really good friends. It's a complicated thing that no one really understands, not even ourselves. That and we haven't seen each other in a very long time. Besides, what I do in my life is no concern to you." She was on the defensive.

"Whatever." Malfoy let go of her hand. "You can lure that Inu-whats his face guy into your bed or any other guy for that matter. I mean it you want to be the castle slut then be my guest." His usual sneer was in place, but Kagome smacked it off with a loud 'crack'! Malfoy's eyes were wide with shock as he brought his hand up to his now swelling lip to discover more of his blood.

Kagome had a sneer of her own in place and her fangs were showing. She was rejoicing in how well in felt to finally crack him a good one. "Why don't you talk to your precious Pansy about who the castle slut is around here? I have not slept with anyone here, or ever for that matter. Again, it is _none of your business_ anyways. I'm done playing this silly game and obviously I was all wrong about you. Goodbye Draco." With that Kagome was finally gone from his sight. Malfoy glared at the ground for the longest time and then stalked off to his commons room.

On the way to her room, Kagome was interrupted by a sulking Inuyasha. "What happened after I left?" He asked her, as they continued walking. Kagome personally didn't want to tell Inuyasha much of anything that happened, but she didn't want to start fighting with him so soon after he came back.

"I told him to watch out for himself because I'm not always going to stop you from whatever it is you decide to do to him. Whether it is killing him, or just kicking his ass. We argued, I made him bleed and then I left him there. The end." She was sullen and Inuyasha could see it.

"I'm interested in how you made him bleed." He chuckled and threw an arm around her to cheer her up. She laughed and told him about it. "We have some catching up to do Kagome." So they headed towards the common's room with a more cheery air. As they walked people would sneak glances at them or there would be whispering. At one point both their faces had turned red as they overheard a group of girls whispering how cute a couple they were. They also got the spoken thoughts of other girls commenting on how cute Inuyasha was, which had him smirking and Kagome rolling her eyes. Groups of guys would be checking out Kagome. Inuyasha obviously did not appreciate these comments or looks and growled low in his throat as they passed.

The first thing Kagome noticed when she walked into her living quarters was how much larger it was. There were three additional doors around the main room. Kagome assumed this to be other rooms for Inuyasha and the gang. To prove her assumption, Miroku and Shippo exited one of the doors just as Sango came through another. "Kagome!" Shippo jumped to the back of her couch. "Good to see you back and away from that mean Malfoy guy." He smiled at her, his green eyes sparkling.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "Shippo, I'm a demon now. There is no way he could hurt me worse then I could hurt him."

Shippo's eyes widened as he remembered. "I'm sorry Kagome. I keep forgetting."

She smiled and hugged him. "That's okay Shippo. I keep forgetting myself sometimes." She looked up from his green gaze to see everyone else looking at her expectantly. "What?" She asked, feeling self-conscious.

Sango sat herself down next to a sleeping Kirara, whom Kagome just noticed. She began to pet her, and Kirara soft purring filled the otherwise silent room. Sango then looked to Kagome. "We wish to know what has happened with you since the well broke and you became cut off from our era."

Kagome placed herself beside the two of them. Miroku placed himself in the chair opposite the couch and Shippo settled on its armrest. Inuyasha sat Indian style on the floor. The sight made Kagome smile. _'Same old Inuyasha…'_ She thought. As everyone settled and got comfortable she spoke. "Well, I don't really know where to start to be honest. But..." Then she told them everything that she could remember. It wasn't really that interesting till she got the letter from Hogwarts. She just worked really hard to finish normal High School back home and start spending time with her family. "Other than all the normal everyday things, I tried to get the well to work. Or I tried to speak to Inuyasha through the Sacred Tree…" She whispered the last part, her eyes tearing up slightly at the memory of all those hours she jumped into the well until she was beating on the bottom with her fists. She could not count how many times Souta, Grandpa or her mother would have to coax her out so she could eat something or get warm. How many times she cried till there were no tears left… "Eventually, I just gave up hope…"

Sango, ever the reassuring one, placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder to comfort her. "We tried for so long Kagome. We're sorry we didn't get it fixed sooner."

Miroku decided to chip in. "Yes, I cannot count myself how many times I and everyone else tried to get through to you as well Kagome." Shippo was there nodding his head and Kirara mewed in agreement.

They all sat in silence for a while. "So, what happened to you guys?" They all knew what Kagome meant, and their stories began. The demons they fought, the injuries they gained, Miroku's scams to find a warm place to eat for the night, and most of all the jewel shards they collected, besides the time spent fixing the well. Everyone had their own little parts to tell, and it took hours to tell them. Kagome asked Dobby to bring some sandwiches and drinks as they ate. Harry and the others even stopped by for a little to enjoy the stories, until they had to leave. Shippo was enthusiastic throughout most of it, making Kagome laugh. Strangely however, Inuyasha was really quiet during most of it, only throwing a few comments in here and there for the benefit of Kagome. She noticed more than anyone else, because she was always the most intuitive when it came to Inuyasha. Before she could ask him what was up however, the topic of Naraku came up. "Well, did you guys kill him?" She asked.

The room grew eerily quiet. "No." Inuyasha's reply was quick and to the point, like he wanted to drop the subject.

"Only because Inuyasha didn't take the chance." Shippo said under his breath though everyone heard him. Inuyasha snarled, and then Shippo was crying and holding the bump that was forming on his head.

"Inuyasha is this true?" Kagome asked him since Sango and Miroku weren't giving any input. He hesitated, then he answered with a nod. "Why?" Was her only question for him.

Inuyasha looked away from her and into the crackling fire. "He just would have gotten away again anyways. Or not really be dead and we would have gotten our hopes up for nothing."

She could sense that he was lying. Not just because of her new found demon abilities, but also because she just knew Inuyasha that well. "Tell me the truth Inuyasha."

Sango spoke up before Inuyasha could say anything, not that he was going to. "Inuyasha _had_ him, _we_ had him. Naraku was weakened to the point where he was lying on the ground, defenseless. We weren't in the best of shape either mind you, but we got him down. Inuyasha could have used Blades of Blood and he would have died most likely. My family, my people, my brother…I would have had vengeance."

"And I'd no longer have this curse on my palm." Miroku said almost with venom.

"Shut up all of you!" Inuyasha snarled.

"No! Why did you just turn away and make us all leave? He would be gone from our troubles by now if it wasn't for you! And then you didn't even give us a reason as to why you wouldn't let one of us finish him off. We have the right to know!" Sango was tense with frustration.

Inuyasha jumped up from his sitting position, fists clenched. Through his teeth he growled, "I didn't want to kill him while he was down."

"You are a terrible liar Inuyasha." Miroku said mildly.

"Fine! It didn't feel right to kill him without Kagome there okay?" Inuyasha turned to face the fire, his arms crossed over his chest. "She has been through a lot because of him as well as the rest of us. I only thought it right if she would be there with us!"

Miroku and Sango gave each other knowing looks. "That's all we wanted to know. Thank you Inuyasha, I think we're ready for bed now." Sango made a noise of agreement, picking up Kirara as she stood herself. Miroku grabbed a complaining Shippo with him. They yelled their goodnights and two doors shut quietly behind them. Kagome knew that they were giving her and Inuyasha alone time, which she appreciated, because she was worried about Inuyasha. He would only open up for her though.

"Inuyasha?" There was that questioning tone in her voice, and she watched his ears flick towards her. This was the only reaction she got from the tense hanyou. "Inuyasha…thank you. I would have wanted to be there. Not for myself though, but for the others and you. Nothing would make me happier to see you three defeat the one who has caused you such great pain. However, you could have finished him off; I did not have to be there to see it."

Inuyasha didn't seem to relax one bit. "He caused you just as much pain. And like I said, it did not feel right without you there with us."

"You're right. He caused my pain for you guys. He hurt me every time he hurt you. I was afraid he was going to take the pers- ones I love away from me." She caught herself from saying person, because she was afraid of losing the others, but her biggest fear had always been losing Inuyasha.

After a very pregnant pause Inuyasha asked a question that completely threw her off. "Why did you give up hope?" It came out as a whisper, as if he didn't want to say it out loud. She knew that he said it for her ears alone, because without a doubt, there were ears listening to their conversation.

"What do you mean?" She knew what he meant, but she just wasn't ready to answer, and she wanted to know his reasoning behind the question.

"Why did you give up hope when it came to the well? When it came to seeing us again?"

The anger in his voice startled her, but he was also using it to mask the hurt he felt. She knew her answer might anger him further. "I-I don't know. I guess it's because you guys took so long, and I tried so many times. When I tried to reach you through the Sacred Tree you were never there."

He growled, still gazing into the fire. "There is something you're not telling me."

"I told you everything." She said with confidence.

"Liar." He turned to her finally, his amber eyes blazing.

"You're not going to like what I have to say." Was all she said, her own unique eyes flashing in defiance.

"Tell me." The shadows the fire cast flickered across his features, and she noticed his clenched jaw.

She could only whisper the answer. "I-I thought maybe…you gave up on me. Or you didn't care anymore…" She looked down at her hands that she had been nervously playing with.

She felt the pressure on the cushion beside her as Inuyasha finally sat down. The anger in his voice was dwindling to be replaced by confusion, and even hurt. "Why would you ever think such a thing Kagome? She didn't answer him, instead just continuing to stare at her hands. When he didn't say anything either, waiting for her to reply, she took a quick glance at his face. She saw that he finally realized what she had been trying to say. "You thought that I…I gave up on you because of Kikyo?" He sounded completely shocked.

She didn't want to say anything, and just let her silence be answer enough but she couldn't help herself. "Well yeah…I figured Kikyo would take the opportunity to move in and take my place since I've been away for two years."

"And you think that I'd let her? Let her replace you, and make the others, and myself forget about you?"

She shook her head. "No. The others wouldn't have forgotten about me. I'm almost sure of it."

"But you think that I would? The one who has known you longer than any of them and protected you always?" He whispered and this time she remained silent. "God damn it Kagome!" The outburst made her jump. "We've been over this how many times? The Kikyo that exists now is not the same Kikyo I knew before." He said with expiration.

"But you still want to be with her." She said it with no question.

"No Kagome. I thought I did, but I honestly don't."

"So if there was a way for her to become real again, or should I say not a model of clay, you wouldn't take her back?"

Inuyasha hooked a clawed finger gently around Kagome's chin to make her look up at him. He whispered answer was strong and sure. "No Kagome. Even if she threw herself at my feet I would look the other way."

"Why?" Was all she could whisper.

"Because I'd be turning to look at you, Kagome. Kikyo existed in my past. You exist in my present and…in my future." He was dangerously close now. Onyx and amber eyes were locked together.

"Do you mean it?" She whispered.

He used his lips to answer her this time…


	26. Heat, Mating, Wha?

**A/N: Warning; profanity and slight lemony-nesses ahead as well (;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and gang, nor Harry Potter and gang. I also don't amke any money off of this work of fiction.**

* * *

Kagome's stomach was doing flip flops. Sure, she and Inuyasha have kissed before, though it was usually in her dreams or by accident. It was still different when it happened intentionally however and it was better than she could ever imagine. Inuyasha moved his lips gently on hers and she waited for something more. She _wanted_ something more. All he gave her was feather light kisses and though she felt disappointed, she was still satisfied as she kissed him back. The next thing she knew, she was swooped up into his arms and they were off towards her bedroom. "Inuyasha!" She squealed in surprise. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered with even more agitation as she thought about what they could be doing in that bedroom. Images of Inuyasha's sweaty naked flesh…she stopped right there. "I am not going to sleep with you!" She gave him a serious look.

He chuckled and grinned with his fangs. "Of course not. I was just going to tuck you in." He touched his nose with hers and she blushed with a smile. He maneuvered the door open with his foot and then closed it behind them. Placing her on the bed, he pulled the covers up over her and kissed her forehead.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Stay with me? I'm afraid that when I wake up this will be a dream and I'll never see you guys again."

The pressure on the other side of the bed was answer enough for her. She turned to face him as his arm snaked its way around her waist. His other arm moved under her head and he pulled her in close. "I'm not going anywhere Kagome." She smiled as he kissed her on the nose, and then she drifted to sleep in the warmth of his arms.

~Next Morning~

Kagome was snuggling up against her covers and she reached across to feel for Inuyasha. He wasn't there and her eyes flew open in a panic. Sitting up quickly, she took a sweep of the room with her eyes. No sign of her silver-haired hanyou. She jumped out of the bed and wrenched open her bedroom door, but again there was no one in the commons room either. Tears welled up in her eyes. _'It was just a dream…'_ She thought. She wanted to scream and throw things. Most of all she blamed herself for even believing that they were really back in her life. Every dream she had was a lie in her mind. Inuyasha never talked to her literally…and they never kissed. Kagome's fingers went to touch her lips and she felt a sob escape her chest. Pain flooded her body, a pain even more immense then the one she felt when the well broke and she had no contact with them for two years; more immense then the pain she felt when she was changing into a demon. But this…this was a new kind of pain, a pain that rode along with anger. The next thing Kagome knew, there was a hole the size of her fist in the wall. Her knuckles and palm began to bleed but she didn't pay any mind. She was too busy thinking about how stupid she had been, and she even began wondering if she ever really did fall down the well into another time period, or if her mind was playing games with her then too.

"Kagome?" She jumped, and her eyes grew wide, causing the tears that were pooled in them to dribble down her flushed cheeks. "What the hell are you doing?"

She couldn't reply. All she could do was whip around and tackle him to the ground. "Oh I-Inuyasha!" Her voice drowned out the yelp he made as they made impact and hit the ground. "I thought it was just a dream! You weren't beside me in bed or anything and I assumed…Pinch me!" She pinched herself really hard and Inuyasha snorted when she winced.

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere you twit!" He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "When are you going to listen to me?"

"Then where were you…?" Her question trailed off as she looked down at him and noticed he was only in a towel. The towel in mention was hardly covering him too because when they fell it came lose. Kagome's nostrils flared at the scent of him, her demon senses kicking alive. His body glistened in the water that he hadn't finished drying off. A lust so great filled Kagome then that she literally felt winded by it and her eyes grew wide. They began to be over powered by the onyx color there, her rings of sapphire and silver disappearing. Looking at Inuyasha with her heavy lidded eyes, she made an inhumane sound and took a deep breath. "Inuyasha…you smell so good." She purred sultrily.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he got a whiff of the hormones Kagome's body was throwing off, and when she rubbed herself against him he knew something wasn't right. "Kagome y-your hand is b-bleeding. Let's get up so that I can have a look at it." He tried to get some sense into her though the strain in his own voice did not sound very promising.

"But Inuyasha," She whined in a totally girlish way but she made it sound seductive, "I don't want to get up, and I know you don't want me to either." She grinned devilishly and leaned over him. The shirt she was wearing was low cut, and Inuyasha had a perfect view. Inuyasha got up as fast as he could and darted into the bathroom leaving a pouting Kagome on the floor. She then ran in after him, giggling from the chase. "Playing hard to get I see." But Inuyasha was already dressed and she frowned. "What's wrong Inu, I thought I was _yours_?" She sneered to hide her hurt. "I thought you _wanted_ me?"

He shivered at the nickname she gave him, and looked her straight in the eyes. "I do Kagome, trust me. But not like this." Then without warning he was on her, and he pushed her into the shower and turned the cold water on. She screeched and yelled a whole bunch of obscenities at him which he ignored. "I'm sorry Kagome but it's for your own good." And then he was gone.

A soaked and pissed Kagome got out of the shower, combed her hair and was dressed in two seconds. Then she stormed into the commons room where a startled Miroku and Sango looked up. "Where is he?" She growled. When they told her that he went off to find Kagome's uncle she was out the door in a flash. She smirked on her way to find them, her bracelet would tell her exactly where Ikozawa and Inuyasha where. She didn't pass many other students on her way and those that she did steered clear of her. It was probably because of the look on her face. Her nose led her to the courtyard, and once she got there her bracelet automatically lit up. She tried to sneak attack Inuyasha, but her whipped around and had her by her wrists in less than a second. "Let me go!"

"You have a lot to learn before you try and sneak up on me Kagome. And why should I get off of you? You wanted me _all over you _a few minutes ago." He said it bluntly to make her think.

Another wave of lust hit Kagome hard, and her knees weakened. It was a good thing Inuyasha did have ahold of her. "W-What's wrong with me?" She whispered.

Ikozawa walked towards them and placed his arm around her. "Come sit Kagome, there are some things I seemed to have forgot to tell you about." He looked troubled and that worried her so she followed him to one of the many benches that were spaced around the courtyard. Inuyasha also followed but he seemed to be keeping his distance from her. Once they were sitting, Ikozawa placed his hands in his lap and began to explain. "As I have said, I do not believe that I am being the best mentor that I should be when it comes to teaching you the ways of being a demon. I guess my excuse would be that I haven't ever had to teach someone because they were just raised that way and were prepared for all kind of things. That is however, besides that point and I have neglected you. For this I am sorry."

Kagome reassured him. "I didn't and don't expect you to teach me everything. There are some things I will have to learn on my own obviously. Don't put yourself down. You've been a great mentor!"

Ikozawa smiled back affectionately. "Thank you. Now there is something that must be explained quickly, for it is upon you as we speak. You are obviously a female demon. Which I should have taken into consideration long before this process began. Anyways there is really no easy way to explain this but…you are going into heat Kagome." He tried to tell her as easily as possible.

Kagome's face turned bright red. "H-Heat, like an animal? You mean that I am going to be panting after boys till this it over?" Memoires of her cat Buyo chasing after female cats that were meowing non-stop with their butts in the air came to you mind. She looked at Ikozawa, hoping he would say no, but he shook his head yes. Kagome couldn't suppress her squeal of disbelief and denial. "I c-can't be in heat! I'll get a horrible reputation! Not to mention I've never had sex before in my life…" She buried her head in her hands.

Ikozawa was ever the professional mentor, but foremost her Uncle. Where the subject would have embarrassed others, he didn't squirm or blush like Inuyasha was. Instead he placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder and said in a voice filled with power, "No. I will not allow that to happen. But let me explain further." Kagome pulled herself together and looked at him. At this point she refused to look at Inuyasha though she could smell his nervousness. "Okay, now listen to me completely before you freak out. You need to know what is going on because it's important. Yes you are going into heat, which is perfectly normal for a female demon of the animal decent. You wonder why female cats make all those meowing noises? Because of the pain they feel until it's sated. You see Kagome, you may not feel it now, but as it progresses, so will the pain. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Kagome processes what he said. "You mean…unless I mate I'll be in constant pain?" She shuddered at the thought.

"Yes." Was all he said.

"B-But I'm a virgin. There has to be some other way to help me, like magic or something?"

"No Kagome. I've already checked up on all of that and the best thing we can do is hole you up in your bedroom once the pain and lust becomes too much. I have a few friends in mind that will gladly do me a favor and help you out with this predicament. I'll just have to contact them and explain the situation."

Kagome's stomach twisted at what he said. He was actually suggesting calling up some _guys _to come _mate_ with her. While his intentions were good, she was still fretting about the thought of losing her virginity to some random guy she didn't even know. Ikozawa could obviously see her panic but before he said anything to comfort her Inuyasha finally chose to spoke. "No." It was direct and firm.

They both turned to look at the hanyou. His arms were crossed and his bangs covered his eyes. "Do you wish her to be in pain Inuyasha? I appreciate your concern for her and all, but I for one am not going to listen to my niece's cries of pain." Kagome was shocked by the anger in her Uncle's voice.

Inuyasha growled and looked up. "Random guys are not going to touch her. I will not allow that!"

"Then what do you suggest?" He asked, and Kagome was just looking between the both of them since they seemed to forget she was even there.

"I'll do it."

Kagome felt the shock of his answer like an adrenaline rush. "Do what Inuyasha?" She asked.

He finally addressed her. His eyes held something she couldn't quite explain, something deeper than she has ever seen him feel. He took a moment to study her features before he answered. "Like I said, I'll do it. I'll be there to abate your pain. I'll be your…mate."


	27. I Miss You

**A/N: Again…I apologize for not updating nearly as much as I should. But I think that any good writer has writer's blocks and distractions (especially since my senior year is now drawing to an end). I know I know…excuses excuses. :P Like I have said before, I have many ideas for this fan fiction but unfortunately I am starting to realize that it should come to an end. By that I mean no more than 45 to 50 chapters. Though I'm sure some of you would like it to go on forever, but I want more of my ideas to develop into future fan fictions. Anyways…before I ramble and bore you all…I always love the feedback from my fans. So I thank you guys so much for getting my ideas stirring, and I would appreciate more ideas and insights into how you guys would love this story to progress and end. Also, I've realized that I've been referring to Kagome's Uncle, Tamaki (His first name), as Ikozawa which is his last name. I apologize for my mistake but I guess it really isn't any different than referring to Draco as Malfoy. As always read, review and enjoy! 3**

**Warning: Until further notice expect possible explicit content!**

* * *

Kagome gaped at Inuyasha while Ikozawa gave him a skeptical look. "Inuyasha," He started, "Like I mentioned before, I understand your concern for her and everything, but are you sure you know what you're saying?"

Inuyasha glared at him. "What are you trying to say old man? That I can't handle it because I'm only a half demon?"

"Now don't be brash Inuyasha. I just want to be sure that you know what you're committing yourself to."

Inuyasha harrumphed. "Of course I know what I'm getting myself into."

Kagome still looked between the two of them, not believing what was going on. "I'm still here you know? What about how I feel in all of this?"

They both finally turned to look at her. "Of course we care how you feel Kagome. Go ahead and tell us what you think." Her Uncle gave her a comforting smile.

Kagome frowned and looked at her hands. She had too many thoughts running through her mind at once to even begin to remotely express what she was feeling. "I honestly have no idea what to think. Things have been happening way too fast lately, way too much. Who knew being a demon could be so painful and confusing. I appreciate both of your concerns but I think I'll just live through the pain and stay locked in my room. I mean how long could it really last?" She shrugged her shoulders.

Ikozawa shifted closer to her and let out a sigh. "Kagome I'm going to give you the details on this. Now, I'll back you up on whatever decision you make but I'll have you know that if your life is in danger because of the pain I will not allow you to not be mated." He gave her a serious look and all Kagome could do under his gaze was give a slight nod. "Good. Anyways, the heat cycle varies greatly upon the person. Some recorded heat cycles have only been a whole 24 hour period, while others have lasted months. The pain also greatly depends on the person. When your lust is at its peak so is your pain and this is the best time to be mated. After mating, which happens throughout the night, the heat cycle usually ends."

Kagome processed all of this information as more anxiety welled up inside of her. '_In heat for months? God I hope I don't become that unlucky!_' She certainly did not like that sound of what she was hearing, but she was a strong young woman, and knew that somehow she would prevail through it. She did have questions that were nagging at her mind. "Okay, I can get through all of that, but I have some serious questions. What about the pregnancy risks? When animals go into heat, they're usually looking for a mate so they can reproduce. Well no offense, but I don't want any children right now. I'm only 18 and becoming a parent is a big commitment…" She trailed off on thoughts of little Inu-babies.

Ikozawa chuckled. "I knew that would be one of your biggest concerns, and don't worry, we have ways to prevent pregnancy if you so wish it. Yes, generally when animals and even demons go into heat, it is the best time to reproduce their young. Throughout the years however, there was many concerned woman such as yourself with not wanting kids and so they created ways to prevent pregnancy. Much like humans use pills and such as birth control, we've used magic, potions and various other things. Now, what are your other questions?"

Kagome had pondered this one since she heard the word "mate". She fidgeted before answering. "When you mate with someone, don't they become your mate for life and all? Wolves mate for life, and so do some dogs. That was why I was wondering. Don't get me wrong or anything, eventually I want to be with the same person for the rest of my life but that is a big commitment to decide right at this moment in such a dire situation." She refused to look at Inuyasha at this point because she felt uncomfortable.

Her Uncle smiled at her. "Kagome, I am so glad you asked me that and in fact I was worried that you wouldn't. You're a very smart girl because you are exactly right; it is too big of a choice to make when your situation at hand is desperate. I believe I can ease your worries though because no, you do not have to mate with someone and expect to be their mate forever. Back in the old days, this was a law by everything but paper. Just like humans arranged marriages for their children in the past, this is rarely a custom anymore. In fact, females in heat have been known to choose more than one mate at a time or in a heat cycle. No, this does not make them a "whore" as humans like to call such things. We have variations of those terms, but they were only used when referring to someone who has in fact mated for life or gotten married and has cheated. So if you chose to mate with more than one male, do not worry about what people will say, because no one should find out. I will see to that myself."

Kagome couldn't even imagine mating with one male let alone more. "Thank you Uncle Tamaki. I feel much better knowing more about what is going on than being in the dark about all this." She smiled at him.

Tamaki smiled back as her. "I'm glad I could help Kagome, and you know that I'm always going to be here when you need advice. But I have my own question. When or if it comes down to the fact that you need to choose a mate or mates, who is it that you will choose?" He didn't look at Inuyasha as he asked, but Inuyasha's ears seemed to perk up more at his question. That was the biggest reaction Kagome has seen from him this whole time.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha herself, thinking about her feelings towards him all these years and the moments they've shared since they were reunited and when she had her reality "dreams". Her stomach did flip-flops as she thought about him being her mate. Her thoughts strayed then to Draco and what they've gone through since she met him. She remembered how it had felt to see him with Pansy and she became angry. Despite all of that though, she couldn't help but remember what his lips felt like when they touched hers, the chemistry they had between one another and the way he acted around her compared to when he was around others. The more Kagome thought about the word "mate" the more she wanted to giggle as thoughts of Koga came into her mind. Though annoying at times, she admitted to herself that she missed the wolf demons claims of ownership over her. She really wanted to make a joke that she was already spoken for when it came to a mate. She wondered what he would think about all this. Kagome must have been too deep in thought to realize that she hadn't said anything for a while because Tamaki cleared his throat to get her attention. "This is something I really have to think about more, but I promise if the time comes for me to have a mate I will have an answer. This after all is my virginity we're talking about, and I take that seriously."

"I understand perfectly Kagome. Now, enough of this talk, I do believe that it is time for breakfast. If you two would like to join me?"

Kagome smiled and stood up. "Of course Professor." She teased as they started towards the Great Hall. Inuyasha quietly followed behind.

When they arrived Tamaki parted ways with them so he could sit with the fellow professors. Kagome and Inuyasha chose spots beside the others who greeted them as they neared the table. No one questioned where they had been much to her relief. Per usual, Dumbledore gave a speech and then the food appeared. After everyone had chosen what they wanted, Sango decided to kick up the conversation. "So Kagome was everything alright this morning? I heard a lot of loud noises coming from your room and was a little concerned." Sango and Miroku gave both her and Inuyasha knowing looks that made them blush. Harry and the others looked at them curiously.

"No, everything was fine. Something fell, and before I could help it, it made a big commotion. I hope I didn't disrupt your sleep." She smoothly replied.

"Oh no, I was pretty much waking up myself anyways." Sango said as well, letting it go. Kagome however caught the look she gave Miroku.

Kagome sighed to herself without anyone noticing. She knew that she would have to warn the others about her predicament, but right now just wasn't the right time in her opinion. As everyone talked to one another about classes and this and that Kagome tried to enjoy her pancakes. There was a nagging feeling of eyes on her and eventually she couldn't ignore it any longer. Casually she looked around, and doing so brought her to realize that it wasn't just one set of eyes on her but multiple…and all males, from each and every table. '_What the hell are they all looking at?_' She thought. She wiped at her mouth with a napkin before realizing that people from a table away wouldn't be able to see anything on her face even if she did have some syrup smeared there. A lot of the guys would avert their gazes if they realized she noticed them looking at her, while others would wink at her or smile. She became increasingly freaked out. She decided to block it out and just concentrate on everyone around her. She was having a conversation with Hermione and Sango when she was tapped on the shoulder. Confused she turned around to see a boy her age from Ravenclaw standing there with a shy smile on his face. "Yes?" She inquired.

"Hey Kagome, I was just…uhm…wondering if you would like to study together sometime or something? You know like a date?" He scratched the back of his head as he still smiled. Kagome couldn't even believe this was happening. She's never even talked to the kid before. She also became acutely aware that people from all around the Great Hall were watching. '_Why does this shit always happen to me? I might as well have "sideshow" stamped on my forehead for all the attention I get!_' As she was about to politely turn him down, Inuyasha let out a growl beside her. Kagome turned to look at him, and he had a snarl on his face. The Ravenclaw boy glanced his way as well and started to fidget. "So about that date…?"

Kagome looked back at the kid and gave him a polite smile, again trying to turn him down. Inuyasha decided to interrupt again of course. With a louder snarl Inuyasha turned around to face the kid and began to crack his knuckles. The kid in mention looked like he was about to…well about to piss himself. "Look here kid…Kagome is not interested. Especially when all you want to do is get your dick wet. Now get out of here before I have to get rid of you myself. Understand?" The kid nodded and headed back to his table. Kagome was actually surprised that the kid didn't break out into a run.

After almost everyone returned to eating Kagome turned to glare at Inuyasha. "Really Inuyasha can't you go one day without threatening someone? I could've handled that myself!"

Inuyasha snorted. "What, were you going to actually go on a date with that kid? He was scrawny and worthless. If anything I saved your ass."

Kagome growled herself this time which surprised everyone at the table who was paying the slightest bit of attention. "No, I was going to _politely_ turn him down. Not be an asshole!"

"Keh. Whatever. I was being nice; in fact I think I was saving that kid from _you_."

At this point Kagome's blood was boiling. Sango and Miroku shared another knowing look. "Uh Oh…" Shippo said, and everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome said calmly and with a smile.

Inuyasha looked at her mid-shoving food into his gaping mouth. "Wha-?"

"Sit Boy." BAM. The place got completely silent; some exclamations of "what the hell?" were heard. Inuyasha was in a nicely sized Inu-shaped hole. Fred and George both busted up laughing, as did some others. Kagome excused herself and left.

On her way out she heard Miroku mutter, "Well, at least we know the rosary beads are still working." Sango's agreement ensued.

Kagome needed some time to cool off, so she had left only a few minutes earlier then breakfast would have let out anyways. As she neared Snape's classroom, she could hear the other students not too far behind her. She knew that she wouldn't see Inuyasha and the others till after her first two classes so she felt a slight relief. Professor Dumbledore had allowed Inuyasha and the others to accompany Kagome to her classes as they pleased, but she was sure that today they would keep their distance. Kagome took her usual place at the front of the class. Hermione, Harry and Ron soon filed into the classroom and took their seats around her. They gave her wary looks.

Harry was the first to speak up. "Are you alright Kagome?"

Kagome smiled at Harry, and she finally took notice to how beautiful his green eyes were. "I'm fine Harry. Inuyasha just isn't used to me being able to do things on my own. He never was able to."

Ron felt safe enough to say, "You know it was a really scary thing what you did to Inuyasha."

Kagome giggled. She finally took her gaze off of Harry's eyes and Harry couldn't seem to get the silly grin off of his face. "Oh that…yeah it's nothing."

"Nothing? You forced him _into_ the ground! What kind of spell did you use?" Hermione asked.

Kagome shook her head. "The necklace around Inuyasha's neck is enchanted. Every time I say "sit", well you saw what happens. I've only ever used it when he's really pissed me off, or when the situation seemed necessary."

At this point Snape came in and the whole class began to get quiet. Snape asked a bunch of questions, and collected their homework. "Today class, we'll be mixing a poison, after you have mixed the poison, I will make sure it is made correctly. Then you are to make the remedy for the poison. This will require partners," at this point the class got excited, "Partners that _I_ will pick for you." The class groaned.

Snape started to rattle of the pairings: Hermione and Pansy, Harry and Goyle, and to Kagome's dread, her and Malfoy. Snape explained what page it was on and had them get with their partners. Malfoy obviously wasn't moving from the darkest part of the room, so Kagome sighed and grabbed her stuff to go to him. Before she headed his way though, she felt a grip on her arm. She turned to see Harry giving her a concerned look. "I know you can take care of yourself and everything, but if he starts to harass you, come over here and I'll work with you. Forget what Snape says."

Kagome gave him a smile and worked her way to the back of the classroom, being sure to not bump anyone else who had started working. Pansy gave her a dirty look as she passed, and Kagome growled at her, which had Pansy looking away real fast. Kagome finally reached to where Malfoy was, placed her stuff down and opened her book to the page Snape had suggested. Malfoy himself stood up. "I'll go get the ingredients." Was all he said, and he walked over to the various cabinets Snape kept things in.

Kagome was slightly disappointed that that was all he had said. She expected more; another apology, anger, she wasn't sure. All she could do was think about yesterday in the courtyard. After placing water into their cauldron, and getting it to a boil, she began to read over the directions in the book when Malfoy finally returned with an armful of ingredients which he gently placed on the table. As he started to cut up some roots, Kagome glanced over at him secretly, inspecting his face. He still seemed to have dark circles under his eyes, though they weren't as dark as she had seen them before. His neck had scabbed over wounds where Inuyasha's claws had dug into his skin, and his lip was also still swollen from where Kagome had smacked him. She felt the satisfaction of hitting him, but she didn't show it. They didn't talk at all while they worked, smashing, cutting, squeezing and mixing the ingredients into the water. Kagome noticed Harry, Hermione and even Ron's worried glances they sent her way, even though it was hard to see her from where she was in the room. Snape was doing his usual sweep through as he scrutinized their work. He stopped at Malfoy and Kagome's potion which was still brewing and smirked. "Now this is what I call a poison. I wouldn't expect any less from you Malfoy, and you as well Kagome."

"Thank you Professor." Kagome and Malfoy both replied, and Malfoy actually smirked. Snape went to the next group of students, who didn't get as good of a review as her and Malfoy had judging by their faces. They began their second assignment, starting up another cauldron with water. Kagome silently offered to go get the ingredients this time. As she was walking back to the table, she somehow lost her footing, tripped, and began to fall. She could have easily saved herself with her new demon reflexes, but unfortunately that would mean dropping the ingredients, and some of those ingredients were very dangerous if not handled correctly. So facing the fact that she was going to fall she grasped the ingredients more closely, and just when she thought her nose was formally going to meet the floor, she was in someone's arms.

Kagome smelled Malfoy's musky scent before she saw that it was him who had caught her. "Are you okay?" He asked her, looking her all over as if he was going to find a fatal wound.

"Yes, thank you." She said to him. He just gazed back at her. "Uhm…Malfoy, can you please let me up?"

Malfoy blushed and apologized as he righted her. They both walked back to the table, and Kagome placed the ingredients safely on the table. Kagome was happy to know that no one seemed to notice their little incident. As they got back to work their arms would every so often rub against one another's, or they'd accidently bump one another and they would apologize silently. When they were almost done, Malfoy got increasingly closer to Kagome but she didn't really mind much to her surprise. She shivered as Malfoy's hand brushed away a stray hair that had lingered in front of her face and she looked up at him. His eyes lingered on her face and he smiled shyly. At one point it was Malfoy who shuddered, and Kagome gave a slight gasp as his lips softly brushed her ear. "You smell so good." She blushed as she sat there and took her notes on what they had done that day. Kagome was having a hard time concentrating with Malfoy so close to her, and his scent kept tickling her nose. The class was drawing to an end, and Snape had them bottle up and mark their work. After cleaning up, Snape discussed what their homework was and then dismissed the class. Before Kagome got any closer to the door, she felt something slip into her hand and then Malfoy walked past her. Confused, Kagome looked to see a small piece of paper that seemed to be ripped from a notebook in her hand. In Malfoy's scripted handwriting were the words: "I miss you…"

Kagome looked back up to see Harry and the others waiting by the door for her. Kagome gathered her composure and slipped the paper into the pocket of her bag, unnoticed. When she got to the others, and they were on their way to the next class, she was caught up in the other three's chatter. "So Kagome, how did it go, being Malfoy's partner and all?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah did he give you any crap, or make you do all the work?" Ron asked as well.

Kagome smiled. "No guys, it was actually okay surprisingly. No threats, mean words, or any of that. We hardly talked at all except when asking to pass the ingredients and we both made the poison and remedy in no time together. Snape actually complemented our work."

"Wow." Was all they said, and then they continued talking about how each of their work went in turn. Hermione commented on how stupid Pansy was, which made them all laugh. All the while thoughts of Malfoy and the note swam in Kagome's mind.


	28. A Closet Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and gang, or Harry Potter and gang. **

**Warning: Juicy surprises! (;**

* * *

Kagome's second class of the day flew by with ease. Hagrid was teaching them about ocean and lake creatures. Handing out nets to each pair of partners, he allowed the class to use them to see what smaller creatures they could catch in the shallower parts of the lake. As Harry and she took turns with their net, Harry told her about the creatures that lurked deeper in the lake and Kagome was enthusiastic about the mer-people. All the while, Kagome could feel Malfoy's eyes on her back and she tried to ignore him for the most part. Hagrid had brought them refreshments from his hut at one point, and she excused herself from Harry's side to get something to drink. The water felt refreshing on her parched throat, and as she was sipping it a musky scent hit her nose and she knew Malfoy was headed her way.

Turning slightly, she moved out of the way so that he could get his own drink. The shade of the tree hid them from view, and Kagome thought how it was funny that they always ended up in places like this together. "Kagome I-I don't really know what else to say. I want to tell you how sorry I am in a million different ways. I want to explain myself but I know that there will be no use, and I also want to rewind time but that wouldn't do us any good either. Kagome, there is just something about you that I want-no need, to have. This morning at breakfast I saw every guy looking at you, wanting you. And then when that kid came up to you…it drove me crazy. I just wish I could take everything back that I have done and said." He looked at her sadly, and reached to move a stray hair out of her face like he had done on other occasions. As he was moving his hand away she grabbed ahold of it with her own. Kagome's hormones at this point were on hyper-drive. She looked at Malfoy hungrily and he certainly noticed. "Oh god Kagome…" He groaned, "Why do you smell so good?"

She smiled devilishly and Malfoy involuntarily shuddered. Licking her pouted lips, she drew herself up to his ear and whispered, "You've been a naughty boy Draco Malfoy. Do you know what happens to bad boys?" Again Malfoy shuddered as he shook his head because nothing coherent would have come from his mouth. "Mmm…bad boys get punished." Just as she was about to pull back and do god knows what, she was yanked backwards with such force that she landed in the lake. The cold water soaked to her very bones. Furious, she looked around for the thing that disrupted her fun and got her all wet. There, under the tree where she had just been, stood Inuyasha towering over a very confused Malfoy. Shaking herself off much like a dog would, she let out a feral noise that got everyone's attention except Inuyasha's. This just pissed Kagome off even more. With her inhuman speed, she charged and slammed into him, knocking him back a couple feet. Ignoring the spilled drinks, various yells from other classmates and Hagrid, she took a stance as a snarling Inuyasha got up.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"I should be asking you the same question! Why did I end up in the lake?"

"You needed to come to your senses!"

"I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah, obviously not! You've always needed me to come to your rescue and you clearly always will. You call yourself a demon now? Keh, pathetic is what I call it!"

Kagome snarled and without warning jumped into the air so high and so fast Inuyasha wasn't expecting it. He barely dodged her attack when she landed. "You forget Inuyasha, that I'm more demon then you!" She knew it was a low blow, but she was too pissed off to care.

Inuyasha didn't even flinch. "That may be, but I've been a demon way longer. You have no idea what you're doing!"

Kagome leaped at him again, and this time she landed on him. They rolled around in the dirt, grappling. They were moving so fast that the students couldn't keep track of their movements. After a few minutes of watching, Hagrid somehow managed to get them to break apart. They were both panting heavily and glaring at one another. Harry, Hermione, Ron and even Malfoy looked worriedly at Kagome but she was still too annoyed to look at them. "Okay everybody, get back to class! There is nothin' to see here! And yeh two, go walk it off an' talk about it, but no more fightin' or I'll take yeh to Dumbledore myself! Got it?" Kagome and Inuyasha grudgingly listened and started back towards the castle.

They didn't really talk or say anything to one another. Walking down one of the emptier hallways, Kagome shrieked as Inuyasha roughly pulled her inside an empty storage closet, shut the door, and blocked it off with something. He then pushed her against the wall and her own body inclined towards his without thought. A low growl started in Inuyasha's throat and his body began to shake. "What's wrong Inuyas-" She was cut off as his mouth crashed down on hers. Kagome gasped, and that was the advantage Inuyasha needed as he slid his tongue into her gaping mouth. He explored her like no one ever has, his tongue running itself over her pearly white teeth, her pink gums and lastly her supple tongue.

Their tongues madly danced, as their hands wandered each other's bodies. Inuyasha's hands were all over her, in her hair, on her neck, grasping her perfectly rounded breasts and butt, and lastly resting on her hips. Kagome's did the same as she explored every wonder of his body. For the most part she clenched her fists into his silvery locks, or she rubbed the two fuzzy triangles on top of his head. Every time she did that, a jolt of pleasure traveled to his nether regions. Her hands continued to explore as she slid her hand down his chest to grasp the bulge in Inuyasha's pants. Hard. He groaned loudly and thrust Kagome higher into his arms, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist, her arms embracing his sweaty neck. A very horny hayou ground himself against Kagome, and Kagome in turn made sounds of pleasure. Hands fumbling, she started to undress Inuyasha, while balancing herself as well. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't let her fall. Instantaneously, they were both on the cramped floor of the closet space, and Inuyasha broke off their steamy kiss. His breathing was ragged, and it seemed like he needed time to get his composure. Kagome on the other hand had just gotten to his white undershirt, and was preparing to take that off as well.

His hands grasped hers and he pushed her hands gently away. "Stop." It barely came out and she would not have been able to hear it with her feeble human ears had she still possessed them. Her own fuzzy little triangles swiveled towards him and she smiled at him.

"Don't be silly Inuyasha. I know you want this." There was a desire in her eyes like he'd never witnessed before. So great was her longing, that is was even radiating out of her very pores. He took a big breath of air to try and pacify his irregular breathing and his erratic heartbeat. He realized his mistake to late…because as he breathed in the air, a big whiff of Kagome's intoxicating heat scent came with it. He became almost dizzy with the smell and he couldn't explain it, but it felt as if her smell alone was setting fire to his very soul. His member twitched because of it, and a purr came out of Kagome as she reached for it once more. Inuyasha pulled her groping hands away from him, and held them above her head. She smiled like an imp and leaned up with her head to lick his neck. "So you want to play it this way Inuyasha?" The way she said his name ran shivers down his spine. He moved his body off of her the best he could while still holding her hands in place. Kagome gave him a disappointed look.

"Don't look at me like that." Inuyasha said once he found his voice. "I'm stopping for your own good, and mine."

"What's that supposed to mean? You started this whole thing!"

"I-I know, and I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist with the way you smell. And it certainly didn't help that we were rolling around in the dirt together outside because your scent was ten times worse then."

"What do you mean by the way I smell? Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"What do you mean everyone? Who else told you that you smelled nice?"

Kagome looked away from him. "Malfoy."

Inuyasha growled. "You mean the scrawny blonde runt? Keh."

"He's not that bad all the time!" She argued.

Inuyasha was positive that she wouldn't attempt to touch him any longer, so he let her go and she sat up along the other wall. They were still really close because of the claustrophobic area they were in. "What about what he did in front of you with that other chick?"

Kagome glared at him. "What about all the times I caught you with Kikyo?"

Inuyasha couldn't believe she went there. "Whatever," was all he said as he looked away.

Kagome scooted closer to him. "Sorry, I'm just frustrated. Explain to me again why I smell so good?"

He forgave her just as easily as she apologized. "It's your heat scent Kagome, it's coming off so strong that even human males can smell it. So imagine what it's like for us demons. Thank god we aren't in the feudal era anymore or we'd have demons coming from all over just to rut you. God Kagome, it's bad enough that any male in this castle would jump you had they the chance."

"R-Rut? That sounds so vulgar."

He laughed. "Well that's what we call it normally."

They sat in silence for a while, both lost in thought. Kagome caught him off guard. "So why did you stop?"

Inuyasha stared at her silently, contemplating what he wanted to say. "Because it wouldn't have been right if we would have finished what we-I started. I know for a fact that you're still unsure about this whole mating thing, and I really want to respect that. We've been friends for so long, and I do care about you though I have a hell of a way of showing it. But having you away from me for so has made me realize a lot of things. I'm really against you mating with anyone else but me because…because I just couldn't stand the thought. I honestly don't think that anyone cares for you as I do." He continued to look down at the floor as he finished, and Kagome looked at him as her heart swelled.

'_Could I still be in love with Inuyasha, even after all this time_?' She wondered to herself.

Kagome's ears swiveled to the door as she heard voices and movements outside of the closet. "Inuyasha, I think it's time for lunch."

Inuyasha glanced at her, something deep within his eyes trying to tell her something. She was about to ask him what he was thinking but he suddenly stood up. "We'll slip out one at a time." And then he was gone. Just like that. One minute they were almost getting it on, and having a heart to heart and the next he was gone. She waited a few more minutes before also slipping out of the closet herself. No one seemed to notice the fact that she had just appeared out of a closet and she felt relieved. The last thing she wanted to do was explain why she had been in there in the first place. She noticed Inuyasha waiting for her with the others further up the hall and she made her way towards them. "Kagome!" A happy Shippo shouted as he leapt into her arms.

"Hello Shippo!" She smiled warmly down at the fox kit.

"So Kagome…we heard you and Inuyasha got into a little scuffle outside?" Sango asked with raised eyebrows.

Kagome nodded and waved her hand nonchalantly. "You guys know how Inuyasha and I are."

"But instead of arguing and then the expected 'sits', you guys physically fought." Miroku chimed in.

"I guess if you call rolling around in the dirt physical." Kagome replied, heading towards the Great Hall. The others followed in step behind her.

Miroku waggled his eyebrows at her as a perverted grin graced his lips. "Oh I can think of physical things to do while rolling in the dirt…" There was a loud 'crack' through the air as Sango's fist met Miroku's head.

"Serves you right you pervert." Inuyasha snorted and Kagome giggled. Soon they were entering the great hall and heading for their usual spot at the end of the Gryffindors' table. When Kagome got to the table, Shippo wiggled out of her arms to sit down as well. Inuyasha took a seat on the other side of Kagome and when his leg brushed hers she felt a jolt like she had been electrocuted. Inuyasha must have felt it too because his eyes widened slightly before he turned his head away. Kagome inwardly sighed as the food appeared and she chose her lunch. That's when she noticed her other three friends' stares. Hermione, Ron and Harry were all looking from her to Inuyasha, wonder and concern in their expressions. Inuyasha glared at them which made them all bashfully look away.

"Is there something bothering you guys?" Kagome inquired.

Hermione looked back up from the meal she was eating to reply. "We were worried about you earlier today."

"So are you two…okay now?" Ron quipped in.

Kagome blushed. "Yeah…we just had a bit of a misunderstanding is all."

"That must have been some misunderstanding." Harry said.

Kagome couldn't really find something to say back to that and was glad for the interruption of the hundreds of owls spilling into the Great Hall. Kagome was surprised when her own owl, Dark Star, dropped off a letter in front of her. She smiled as he hooted at her and she handed him a pretzel that he gladly ate. With another hoot and a snip of his beak to her finger he took flight. Kagome opened her letter and smiled at the familiar writing that was her mothers. It was about basic stuff, like how she was doing, if she made any new friends, and if she was keeping up on classes. Kagome tucked the letter into her bag and decided to write her mother back later that night. Kagome was just about to take another bite of her food when she stopped mid-mouthful. She had felt something…strange. It was almost like a sixth sense…or a pulse and she knew that she had felt this feeling before. As soon as she realized what it was she shot out of her seat, forgetting her inhumane speed. Everyone around her looked up from their food in surprise. "What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, looking like he himself was about to get up.

Kagome felt compelled not to let them know what was going on for some strange reason. She knew to trust her instincts, so she quickly told a lie. "I uh…have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back." Before they could ask any more questions, she exited with quick haste, trying not to look to suspicious. As soon as she was positive that no one had followed her, she made her way out of the castle. Using her new demon abilities, she managed to stay within the shadows easily. Even though it was only around lunch time, the sky was darker than it should have been, and Kagome could sense a storm coming. Stopping for a moment, she tried to grasp exactly where her senses were taking her. She looked towards the forbidden forest and her hand came to rest on the half completed jewel around her neck. _'Jewel shards…I haven't sensed their presence in so long.' _Kagome took off at a run, and she loved how fast she could now go. Before she knew it she was past the tree line, and she realized how eerie the forest actually looked when she was by herself. She mentally cursed herself for not telling the others, because she didn't know who or what was out here with the jewel shards. _'Who's to say it's not Naraku or another powerful demon? Kaede managed to get Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara through to my time, who's to say other demons couldn't find a way?'_ She shook herself. _'What am I thinking? I'm a demon myself now. I mean my father was a lord! I can take care of myself now!'_ With the new found confidence she stalked further into the forest following her keen senses. The forest was quiet as Kagome silently made her way through it. The jewel shards were always one step away from her. It frustrated her to the point that she wanted to growl. Soon Kagome found herself nearing a clearing where she caught sight of the wolves. The alpha female was looking over her pups diligently, keeping an even closer eye on the runt that Kagome had saved, and named Kiru. The packs ears swiveled in Kagome's direction and the alpha male greeted her with a lick to her hand. The jewel shards were temporarily forgotten as Kagome sat with the pack. She communicated with them in a serious of grunts, barks, and growls. She wasn't sure how or why she understood them, just chalking that one up to the fact that she was part wolf demon herself. Kiru had taken a special liking to Kagome, and he had crawled into her lap to be petted.

She felt so at peace with the wolves that she didn't even sense the jewel shards heading her way until they were right upon her. She got up quickly after placing Kiru back with his mother and siblings, and then took a protective stance in front of them. A growl rose in her throat as her long raven locks blew around her in the sudden wind. A whirlwind was headed her way and Kagome almost couldn't believe what she was seeing. The whirlwind dissipated as it stopped a few feet from her, and all she could do was stare in shock.

Because standing there in all his yokai glory was Koga.

* * *

**A/N: Enter Koga! You guys couldn't seriously think that I wouldn't bring him back in after the kiss they shared in chapter two could you? Don't worry though, this fin-fic will definitely be either a Kagome/Inuyasha or Kagome/Malfoy pairing. Koga justs adds to the juiciness!**

**Well, I'm sorry for the long wait. I finally graduated high school, my mother got married and I went on vacation. That and I've been reading some fan fictions for myself, so I could motivate my creative juices. I found some favorites too! So go check them out if you'd like.**

**IMPORTANT: I revised every single chapter before this one, and obviously started to name the chapters as well. Chapter Two has **_**completely**_** changed. So I'd advise my most dedicated readers to re-read from the beginning. I also took Charlie and Bill out seeing as I was really going nowhere with those two, and I apologize to the Bill/Charlie lovers. Believe me, some of the parts with them made me giggle myself! **

**Oh, and incase no one bothers to check my profile, I will mention it on her. Now that we can add cover pictures to our fan fictions I was curious if anyone would like to draw one for this fic or any of my others. If I get a few I'll pick the one that goes most with the story line. I'll add the honorable mentions to my profile if I get enough responses. As always, read, review and enjoy! **


	29. She's My Woman!

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for almost two whole months! Yikes, I really need to find more motivation sometimes, but I hope you all find that it's worth the wait! I also want to forewarn you all that I started college last week and even though I'm not too busy at the moment with school work, I probably will once it gets farther in the year, so bear with me! I also want to warn that there's some more lemonyness in these upcoming chapters and that I haven't decided if the actual lemons I post will just be linked to AdultFanFiction or not considering I don't want to get kicked off of this site. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter!**

* * *

Kagome couldn't really believe her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that he hadn't changed a bit from when she last saw him. His skin was still tanned, his body was still toned and rippling with muscles, his hair tied back and black as coal. He even wore the same furs, and his eyes, oh those eyes. Those icy blues of his were still an image that she never seemed to get over. They still held the same confidence he seemed to always have, but something was off about them. Like something was missing… She finally realized she had been staring, and looked to the ground quickly in embarrassment. His words however, had her eyes shooting to look back up at him in shock.

"There's something about your scent…Who are you?" He questioned as he seemed to sniff at the air in front of him, his brow crinkled in lines of confusion.

'_He doesn't remember me?' _She thought, and then she remembered that her appearance wasn't the same as it was when she had saw him last. '_Of course he doesn't recognize me! I'm a demon now after all.' _She inwardly giggled. "Koga…it has been a long time." She said kind of shyly, remembering the last time they had encountered one another. He may not have been able to recognize her from her looks, but her voice certainly hadn't changed. She watched the emotions play across his features. Disbelief, hope, and then shocked amazement.

"K-Kagome?" He stammered.

She chose to give him a fang-filled grin. "In the flesh!"

Koga's face broke out in the happiest look she had ever seen on someone. "Kagome!" He shouted in glee, ran to her with his super speed and the next thing she knew she was being twirled in the air and then pulled into a very strong embrace. His breathless laughter was in her ear as her feet found the ground again. "Is it really you?" He asked as he pulled away from her to search her features. "H-How? Wha-? Whe-"He was stumbling so much over his words that she silenced him with a finger to his lips. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Koga, if you stay quiet I can explain…"

"Oh, right." He grinned sheepishly. She laughed at his expression and began to tell him what had happened since she saw him last. When she was done telling him the whole story he seemed to be even more amazed. "You're part wolf demon? That's great! I knew there was something about you that made you perfect for me." There was the cocky Koga she knew well. He gave her another grin and she felt memorized by it all of a sudden.

A tightening filled her lower gut as she became more aware of how Koga's arms were wrapped around her waist, strong arms that were ripped with muscle. She found herself self-consciously running her hands along them, and stopped. Even more aware was she of how alone they were in the forest, besides the wolves of course. His face was just inches from hers, and his wolfish grin had fallen away to a very serious expression. Something lied deep within the depths of his icy blue eyes as he stared into her own. It took her breath away and she knew that she had to get away before the lust that was growing inside of her completely took control and clouded her mind. "K-Koga…" She whispered breathlessly.

"Kagome…you smell so…divine." He whispered and lowered his face into the crook of her neck to nuzzle her there. He inhaled deeply and a guttural moan came through his lips that shook Kagome to her core. She had never heard anything so…sexual. "I just have to…" He trailed off and that was when she felt something hot and wet trail up her neck and then a sharp pain to her earlobe. She let out a gasp as what felt like electricity shot throughout her body. She was about to stammer out his name, do anything she could think of to stop this from climaxing any further. A menacing growl rang throughout the clearing and Kagome's head snapped to the right, away from Koga's mouth. "Inu-Inuyasha!" Her voice was breathless and she felt like a child that got her hand stuck in the cookie jar. Inuyasha's amber eyes were ablaze with a feral anger. Kagome was sure that she had never seen him this pissed off before. Koga finally pulled his head out of the nape of her neck but not without kissing it first.

Kagome shivered at the contact and Koga also didn't release her completely. If anything, he wrapped his arms more tightly around her. His blue gaze caught amber and a smirk played across his face. "Hey Inutrasha. Long time no see."

"Get your filthy hands off of her." Inuyasha snarled.

Koga decided it was his turn to growl apparently. "I will touch her whenever I please and as long as she allows it you fleabrain! It's your fault that Kagome was gone for all that time and I didn't get a chance to see her until now!" At this point the boys were having their usual screaming; snarling match and Kagome's ears were getting a work-out from swiveling back and forth.

"M-My fault? You're the one that kissed her and had her run off!" Inuyasha's face seemed to be turning red. Koga seemed speechless for a moment as he pondered that, but he had a comeback like always.

"Well at least I have the guts to show and tell her how I really feel!" Inuyasha didn't seem to have anything to say back to that.

Kagome decided she had had enough and she swiftly got out of Koga's arms. When he gave her a surprised look, she gave him a toothy grin again, showing off her canines. "Demon remember?"

Koga gave her a grin equivalent to her own. "How could I forget? This reminds me…" He trailed off to look at the still seething Inuyasha. "Why does Kagome smell so good?"

Inuyasha's hand flew to grasp the tetsusaiga and his anger was almost palpable. "That. Is. None. Of. Your. Damn. Business." He growled out each word.

Koga took up a fighting stance. "Oh yeah? Well considering that she's my intended mate, I do believe it is my business."

The word mate seemed to set Inuyasha over the edge and he suddenly flew at Koga and caught him off guard. Koga dodged, or at least tried to, but not without getting a fist to the face first. As soon as he got his bearings straight, he himself flew at Inuyasha and got his own blow in. Kagome sighed and when she saw an opening between the two, she flew in between them, completely confident that they would stop or risk injuring her in the process. And she was right. Inuyasha's red and white blur stopped just short of running right into her, his hair brushing across the skin of her arm. He glared at her. "Get out of my way Kagome."

She stood her ground. "No. I will not have you two tearing each other apart."

"You would rather have him, is that it? I was interrupting something wasn't I?" Behind the snarl on his face, she could see the hurt look he gave her.

Behind her Koga scoffed. "You sure were interrupting."

The hurt look in Inuyasha's eyes disappeared. Kagome placed her hand on his sleeve. "Inuyasha, ignore him. I felt a strange presence and I went to check it out on my own. I know I should have asked you to come with me when I realized it was jewel shards and I'm sorry. When I came out here, I found Koga. He didn't recognize me at first but then he did and I explained to him about my background. And then…yeah. Nothing really happened."

Inuyasha visibly relaxed. "Good thing I showed up before something did happen." Koga got closer to them.

"She would have finally been mine if you wouldn't have shown up." They growled in each other's faces.

"Nothing would have happened now knock it off!" Kagome growled herself this time, shocking both of them into looking at her.

"Kagome, if I would not have shown up when I did, something probably would have happened. The lust, it consumes you completely and you can't think straight. If I wouldn't have shown up, you and Koga would most likely be mated by now. I didn't want you to do something you wouldn't have wanted to do. That is…unless you did want to." He couldn't seem to mask the pain in his voice with the last part.

"What does he mean by lust?" Koga looked confusedly between the two of them.

But Inuyasha only looked at Kagome, and she at him. "Inuyasha…" She went to reach for him but there was a loud rolling boom and she jumped. The sky was a lot darker than when she had first stepped outside and it looked like the storm she had sensed coming has arrived. The sky suddenly lit up as a big crack of lightning struck something in the distance. Her sensitive ears picked up the whooshing sounds of the rains fast approach. "I think we'd better hurry inside." And without giving them any warning she took off at her full demonic speed towards the castle. Koga was right beside her in a matter of seconds, and Inuyasha wasn't too far behind. The rain just caught up with them as they were shutting the castle doors loudly behind them. Kagome felt exhilarated, and she shouted out. "That was awesome!" She wasn't even out of breath.

Koga chuckled and Inuyasha even grinned at her enthusiasm. Everything that happened in the forest seemed to be forgotten for now. "Kagome!" She turned her head to see Harry and the others, including Sango, Miroku and Shippo standing near the entrance to the Great Hall. She started towards them with Inuyasha and Koga trailing behind. Harry eyed Koga suspiciously. "Who's he?"

Kagome smiled and grabbed Koga's arm to pull him forward. "This is Koga. He is another one of my friends from the feudal era." Hermione and Ron greeted Koga with polite "Hellos" and Kagome was happy to see the pair holding hands.

"Now, now Kagome. Why don't you tell them who I really am?" Koga smiled and wrapped a toned arm around her waist to pull her closer. A blush spread across Kagome's cheeks as Koga turned his face towards her and nuzzled her ear in front of everyone. Harry's green eyes seemed to darken, Hermione gasped with a blush of her own, and Ron seemed red himself as he gapped at them. Sango and the others were mostly used to his behavior, however, he never showed her so much affection before. Inuyasha was growing again. Kagome rolled her eyes and was about to pull away from Koga when another familiar voice rang though the hallway.

"Who the hell are you?" Malfoy shouldered his way through the others to stand in front of them. Hermione gave him a dirty look as did most of the others. "And why in the bloody hell do you have your filthy hands all over my girl?"

Kagome's jaw dropped. '_This cannot be happening!' _Was all she could think.

Inuyasha's growling intensified and Koga pulled his face away from Kagome's neck a second time that night to look at Malfoy with scrutiny. Before either could say anything however, and to the surprise of everyone, Harry was the one who spoke. "Your girl? Last time I checked Malfoy, you ruined that for yourself."

Malfoy got over his surprise quickly. "What is it any business of yours Potter? I believe this has nothing to do with you."

"That's where you're wrong."

"And why is that?"

"Because Kagome is my friend and I care about her. And considering that you've already hurt her, I don't think I like you being around her too much." Kagome was touched, but she didn't get a chance to thank him.

"Wait a minute. You hurt her? What did you do to my Kagome you filthy human?" Koga growled, tugging Kagome closer to his body in protectiveness. Malfoy scowled at the claim Koga placed on her and at the fact that Kagome was squished even more against Koga's body. Harry's eyes seemed to darken more, Inuyasha was growling more, and everyone else didn't know what to do or think it seemed.

"Your Kagome? Judging from what I can see the feelings aren't mutual. I mean have you really ever held her? Kissed her or been anything close to physically intimate with her? I doubt it. But I have, and she was quite responsive if I do so recall." Malfoy's scowl had turned into a snide smirk.

Everyone's reactions to what he said seemed different. At first there was a surprised silence, like no one could believe he just said that. Hermione had gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Shippo and Kirara were indifferent to the whole conversation. Sango was as shocked as Hermione and all the boys were obviously angry with Inuyasha and Koga being the most so. Kagome was…hurt. She knew that he was just talking that way because of the others, but that wasn't the point. Again, before she could say or do anything, someone bet her to it.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and his eyes were ablaze. "I really, really regret letting Kagome stop me from killing you before. This time, no one's going to stop me."

"I will. He's mine." Koga growled, finally letting Kagome go to step up with Inuyasha.

Malfoy just smirked. "Oh please. Why don't you two puppies go chase each other's tails or something? I came to talk to my girl." That seemed to be the wrong thing to say as both hayou and wolf made a grab for Malfoy, who mysteriously had his wand at the ready all of a sudden. Kagome had had enough for the second time that day. She darted between the three of them and growled loudly. There was a sudden barrier thrown up and Koga and Inuyasha almost ran into it.

"What the hell Kagome?" Inuyasha raged. "Don't protect him!"

"I'm not, not really. But you will not fight here at this school. Unless of course you all want to get kicked out? I am sick of this." She let the barrier drop and looked between the three of them, an unknown emotion lingering on her face. "I am so _sick of this_." She hissed. "The fighting, the confusion. I think I have finally made my decision. I think I'd rather go through all the agony in the world than have to choose who I am going to be with. As far as I'm concerned, every boy is too immature to handle it." She looked at Malfoy specifically. "And as for you. Don't you ever, _ever_, speak about what happened between us like that again. Or I will never talk to you again." With that she turned and walked away from all of them, headed towards her dorm room.

Everyone was shocked speechless. Koga made a go to go after her but Inuyasha stopped him. "Don't. She's right, and she needs some time alone. Trust me; it's better to leave her alone for a little while when she blows up like that. I have experience in the matter. Anyways, there is something that everyone should know." Inuyasha motioned everyone to come closer and they all did, even Malfoy stayed at a close enough distance to hear. Inuyasha began to explain what really has been going on with Kagome, and what was to come. When he was done, everyone was silent. Malfoy even slunk away, back into the Great Hall.

"Poor Kagome…" Sango said with sincerity, and Hermione nodded her agreement. Ron was embarrassed by the whole thing, Miroku was thinking along the same lines as Sango, and wondering if there was anything he could do spiritually to help.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Harry asked, looking between the group.

Inuyasha gave him a strange look. "You are going to do nothing."

"No one is going to do anything but me." Koga said.

"No way are you going to be her first!" Inuyasha glared.

"And why the hell not?"

"I told her I would do it for her."

"Inuyasha…" Sango gasped.

"Screw that she's my woman!" They began growling at each other again.

"I think that is Kagome's decision, and she isn't a possession." Harry quipped in.

"He's right." Miroku said.

"Fine, it's her choice, as long as she doesn't choose that filthy blonde haired human. But I'm not too worried about it because I'm sure she will choose me." Koga said with his normal confidence as usual.

"We'll see about that." Inuyasha said.

At that moment, kids started to stream out of the Great Hall. Fred and George popped out of nowhere. "What's up guys?"

"Who's he?"

"We saw Malfoy come back in with a weird look on his face."

"Yeah what was the about?"

"Where's Kagome?"

"Yea-"

"Shut up!" Hermione shouted, causing some people to turn around to look at them. "You two really need to learn to let someone speak! Anyways, where is everyone going?"

"Oh."

"Dumbledore canceled the rest of the classes for the day because of the storm that's rolling in."

"Yeah, he said it's going to be a real nasty one!"

"Anyways, we're going to do something fun!"

"Catch you all later!" The twins disappeared into the crowd and everyone watched them go.

"So what now?" Ron asked.

Both groups looked at each other. "Well I'm going to go check on Kagome." Sango said.

"And I'm going to go with her." Hermione chipped in, and they headed towards Kagome's dorm with the boys all following behind them. As they neared Kagome's dorm, both girls turned around and the boys abruptly stopped. "Don't you dare follow us in there."

"Kagome probably won't even talk to us, so she definitely won't talk to you." Sango said, hands on hips.

"Can I come in?" Shippo asked.

"I'm sorry Shippo, but no." Sango smiled down at him. Inuyasha took a step towards the door. "No Inuyasha!"

"Bu-"

"No!"

"Keh. Whatever. But if you aren't out in half an hour I'm coming in." He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Koga took up tapping his foot, while Harry and Ron whispered quietly among themselves. Miroku watched Shippo and Kirara play together. Both the girls whispered the password to the God tree's photo and were granted access. The tapestry door hadn't even swung shut when there was a loud scream from within the room. All the boys heads snapped up, and Inuyasha and Koga were gone within seconds, while it took the others awhile longer.

Inuyasha rushed to where he found the girls, standing the doorway to Kagome's bedroom. The hands were over their mouths and they seemed frozen in shock. All Inuyasha could think of was getting to Kagome as he shoved the girls out of his way. He stopped dead. Kagome was lying on her bed, all tangled in the sheets. Her body was covered in sweat, and parts of her in blood where it looked like she scratched herself open with her claws. But that wasn't what made everyone stall in the doorway. Kagome's appearance had changed again. Her eyes were a deep bloody red, and the stripes on her cheeks had turned jagged. Her fangs also seemed to have elongated considering that they were hanging out of her mouth.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered as he took a step towards her, cautiously.

Kagome's head snapped to look at him, the motion so quick, many of them couldn't have followed it. Inuyasha froze once more at the look in her eyes. What came next, no one expected at all, and had Miroku shooing Shippo out of the way so he couldn't see. Kagome keened, so loud, and mournful that it was horrible to hear, especially for Inuyasha and Koga's keen ears. Her whole body suddenly convulsed, and then nothing…

"Ka-Kagome?" Koga spoke out loud, with concern.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, and ran to her side.


	30. Oh My

**A/N: IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! I finally got this fanfiction posted to adultfanficton! So that is where you will find any/all of the dirty details of Kagome having fun. My username is the same is this one if you want to search it by that, the title is obviously still the same as well. For more specific instructions: Once you get to the main page, find the tab for Inuyasha and click on it. Then once you're in that screen, click on Inuyasha crossovers, and then click on the topic that says "general". It should be easily found under there as well. I tried to hyperlink it, but it doesn't work.**

**All my readers go there to read this FULL chapter…otherwise spoil all my fun…****It also won't make sense and you'll miss a lot if you don't. So I suggest you do!**

* * *

Kagome groggily woke with a groan because her body felt like it was on fire. She opened her eyes slowly, trying to get them to adjust to the light. A rustling on both sides of her caught her ears as they twitched to life. "Kagome?" Her name was softly spoken and she turned her head towards the sound and she caught an amber gaze filled with concern. A jolt shot through her as she studied Inuyasha's face.

"'Yasha." She whispered breathlessly and his eyes seemed to light up as she said part of his name.

"Kagome." Another, more husky voice, said her name. She turned her head to the other side and this time she caught the eyes of icy blue. Koga's forehead was crinkled in concern for her as well, but when she met his eyes with her own, he gave her a small smile. Another jolt went throughout her body as he smiled at her. She'd never seen a smile like that on his face before. It wasn't full of his usual cockiness. No, it was full of…compassion. It gave her butterflies. Suddenly, both Inuyasha and Koga grabbed each of her hands, and Kagome's body came to life in both pleasure and pain. She moaned low in her throat as her body arched off the bed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha and Koga yelled in unison and scrambled on the bed to be closer to her. Her body stopped convulsing after a few moments.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, placing a clawed hand to her forehead.

"Water," She managed to rasp out. Koga didn't want to leave her side but he quickly complied with her request and rushed to get a glass of water. He was back as soon as he was gone. Inuyasha helped her sit up and after gulping her fair share of the cool water down, she handed back the glass with a smile. "Thank you, both of you." She said, turning to give Inuyasha a smile as well.

"What was that all about Kagome?" Koga asked, once again taking her small hand into his own larger, calloused one.

"I-I have no idea. When you both touched me, it was like an electric shockwave of pain and pleasure. I guess my body was surprised by it…"

Inuyasha's brow furrowed. "It's starting."

"What do you mean, 'it's starting'?" Koga looked at him.

Inuyasha brushed his fingers through Kagome's hair as he answered, "The pain. Her heat cycle is about to reach its full potential and she's going to be in pain." His eyes held some unidentifiable emotion.

"I thought it was supposed to progress slowly? This cannot be happening!" Kagome cried.

Koga began to rub her arm soothingly with his other hand. "He's right Kagome. Even your scent is different. It's so much more….intoxicating." His last word was spoken low in his throat and Kagome sucked in her breath at the feeling his voice gave her.

Inuyasha growled, taking her attention away from Koga. "I think us being around you so often has made your heats progression worse. I think we should let you rest Kagome and then we'll talk about this more later." Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed. "Let's go Koga." He growled, and grabbed Koga's arm, who seemed to snap out of a daze.

"Huh, what?"

"I said that it's getting late and Kagome needs to rest, so let's go!" With that Inuyasha shoved Koga towards the door with one last look towards Kagome.

Kagome sighed, as the feeling Koga's arm rubbing was giving her subsided. Burrowing herself in her pillows, she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Kagome drifted awake to the sounds of two other people breathing. Slowly opening her eyes, she took in her surroundings. She was still lying in her bed, but she sensed that it was many hours later. There was a candle lit on her bedside table, its tiny flame casting shadows on the walls. Kagome's ears flicked towards the sounds of someone else's breathing and she looked to see Inuyasha slouched in a chair at the end of her bed. Her ears flicked towards the other source of breathing, but she already knew who it belonged to before she looked. Koga was curled up in a ball on the floor beside her bed; a blanket was haphazardly thrown around his body. Kagome felt a pang in her heart for both of them. These men…they would do anything for her. One had declared his love for her openly for her so long ago, and was always persistent no matter when she shot him down. Koga's devotion to her would make any girl swoon but there was always something, or rather _someone_ that held her back from letting him in.

She looked to the one whom she spoke of, Inuyasha. A small smile lit upon her face as she studied his features. He was always so stressed out, worrying over Naraku, Kikyo or the jewel shards. Her poor Inuyasha never seemed to be at peace expect when he actually slept. Inuyasha's features were so boyish and peaceful when he was asleep, and it's one of the things that made Kagome fall in love with him. Another pang rang throughout her chest as she looked between the two. She couldn't help but think about how much she took for granted these two. They'd put themselves at deaths door for her, more than once. Granted, she had helped Koga's tribe with the birds of paradise, and bandaged his wounds. And to think about all the ramen she had brought for Inuyasha…

At that moment, Inuyasha's one ear twitched and his amber eyes opened, and locked with her own. Her breath hitched at the look he gave her. So full of love, compassion, and a desire so strong that she felt like she could reach out and touch it. A sound to her side made her look to Koga, who was also awake and giving her the same look. Kagome gasped as a shot of pure pleasure ran straight through her. A musky scent filled her nose and she scrunched it up, trying to decipher what it was exactly. It took her a few moments, and then she realized what it was, and it caused her to become all hot and bothered.

Both Koga and Inuyasha simultaneously got up and approached the bed. They stared at her, all sexual masculinity. "Kagome…" Their husky whispers seemed to wrap around her in tendrils that gave her goosebumps and she felt her arousal spike. Apparently both of the guys noticed it as well because they groaned, and practically panting, crawled on the bed to her.

She didn't know what to do, think, or say as she looked between both amber and blue eyes. Her own onyx orbs were wide and doe-eyed. Both men's arousal scent was thick in the air and in turn it made hers increase. Their gazes were so intense as they converged on her. She finally managed to stammer out a question, "W-What a-are you two d-doing?" They looked like predators that just found their prey and it made her so turned on. She wasn't sure how to react.

Both of them stopped, and it was so synchronized that it startled her. They looked at one another and seemed to come to a silent agreement as they turned back towards her. Inuyasha was the one who decided to speak. "We are here for you Kagome. We're going to alleviate the pain." At first she was too distracted by how sexual his voice sounded that she didn't process what he said. Then it set in.

"W-What?!"

Koga placed his hand on her lower leg and rubbed it slowly, much like how he rubbed her arm hours ago. "Shhh…Kagome. You have nothing to worry about. Inuyasha and I are here to protect you like we always have. We don't want you to be in pain so we decided to take this into our own hands. We take care of what's ours."

"Y-Yours?!"

Inuyasha grinned, and Kagome swore she creamed in her pants. She had never seen anything so…so sexy. Sure, all her high school friends made her watch a few pornos with them, and she saw the looks the pornstars gave one another, but never did she think someone would look at her that way. Kagome's breath hitched as Inuyasha inched closer to her. She just now noticed the huge bulge in his hakamas. She felt paralyzed as he placed a hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes. "It'll be okay baby. We'll be gentle this first time."

Her eyes widened at his implications, but before she could do anything, his lips were on hers, soft searching. She melted into his kiss after the initial shock wore off, and she kissed him back. Suddenly, she gasped, as she felt another set of lips graze her ear, and work their way to her collarbone. Inuyasha took this perfect opportunity as it presented itself and plunged his tongue greedily into her open mouth. Kagome moaned aloud from the mixed stimulus from Koga's lips and fangs along her sensitive skin and Inuyasha's ministrations with her mouth. She was still so tense, and Inuyasha pulled away.

"Kagome…" She opened her eyes, nervously to find them both staring intently at her.

"Relax beautiful." Koga whispered, kissing her cheek.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just so unexpected. I'm nervous, and you two…" Abruptly, Kagome's whole outlook on the whole thing changed as she finally processed the whole situation. _'They both have always taken care of me to the best of their abilities. They both love me…I care about them…_' A stroke of pain raked her body, and it rose off the bed. After a few seconds she fell back against it sweaty and panting. That one was worse than the last, and both the guys were looking at her with an enormous amount of concern. Out of nowhere, Kagome's body was attacked again, but with full blown lust. She saw red, and a snarl ripped through her throat. All she could smell was the arousal in the room and it almost turned her insane. A minute passed, two…

Kagome slowly let go of the mattress, noticing the punctures she left behind. Her vision turned back to normal, and the first one she saw, she attacked. Her body sprung off the bed like a lion going for the kill and the next thing Inuyasha knew, she was on top of him. Kagome dominated his mouth with her own, fangs bit into flesh causing him to cry out in pain and pleasure. She lapped up the beads of blood that formed and then her tongue took over his mouth. Her claws tangled in his hair. A whining came from beside her and she broke the kiss to give Koga a hungry stare. The next thing the wolf demon knew, she had a hold of his pony tail as she claimed his mouth with her own as well. Inuyasha didn't mind a bit as he leaned up on his elbows to start giving the other side of her neck some attention.

Kagome groaned and broke the kiss with Koga, who immediately followed Inuyasha's suit and took charge of the other side of her neck. Both guys worked her sensitive skin with their fangs, lips and tongues causing all sorts of sounds to escape Kagome's mouth. Kagome on the other hand couldn't comprehend all the sensations she was feeling at once. All she knew was that she was in heaven. Fingers started to roughly work on her pajama top while another pair untied her shorts. She realized that this was it, and her nerves spiked slightly.

Smelling her anxiety instantly, both men stopped and nuzzled her neck, making comforting noises. It was a demon thing, as Kagome heard herself making noises back. "Continue…" She rasped out, her throat parched. Both of them growled in pleasure as they finished undressing her.

* * *

"If you don't want to do this, just tell me." He whispered concern playing in his eyes.

She smiled reassuring up at him. "I trust you, completely." She pulled on his forelocks and kissed him lightly.

"I'm glad." He breathed as they broke apart. "This is going to hurt, but I'll be as gentle as possible. I promise."

Koga, who was crouching at her side, took her hand. "And if he isn't, I'll kill him for you." He grinned.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary Koga. But thanks." She giggled.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mhm." She said, gazing into his eyes. Koga squeezed her hand reassuringly, and she squeezed back to thank him.

Koga started to kiss along her neck to her chest once again to give her more comfort. Inuyasha looked to her once again. "I'm going to do it on three, okay?" She nodded as he still pushed back and forth. "Okay, one….two…three!" He gritted his teeth together and shoved…hard. Kagome cried out for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, but this time it was out of pain. Tears leaked out of her eyes and both of her boys licked them away with their tongues in reassurance. "You okay?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Y-Yeah."

* * *

"What you thought I'd leave you hanging?" She grinned at her own pun.

"Of course not." Koga smiled.

* * *

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed out.

"Kagome!" Both Koga and Inuyasha cried out.

Kagome panted, as the boys looked at her. That's when she realized something was wrong.

They were both looking at her with worry written all over her face and yelling her name. She felt her be shaken, and her eyes popped open.

"Kagome, Kagome!" Inuyasha was standing above her.

She shot up in bed. "W-What?"

"Kagome, you screamed my name in your sleep. I'm here. Were you having a bad dream?" His golden orbs were filled with concern.

'I was dreaming!' Her face flushed red as she looked at him.

Koga rushed in the room at that moment. "What's going-" He stopped as the smell hit him. "K-Kagome?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Did y-you?"

"What?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air, and took a hurried step away from the bed. "Y-Your dream wasn't a bad one was i-it?" He stuttered as his face turned beat red.

"W-What?" She flushed even more. _'How can they tell?' _That's when it hit her as well. Her arousal was flying through the air, and she could feel the wetness between her legs. _'Oh god!'_

Koga stiffened suddenly about just as tensed as Inuyasha. "I-I'm sorry, I c-can't…" He dashed out of the room.

"I-I have to go too Kagome. I w-won't be able to control myself if I d-don't." And with that he also turned tail and darted through her bedroom door.

Kagome jumped out of her bed and rushed into her bathroom. Stripping quickly, she turned on the shower and hopped in, letting the cold water run down her heated flesh as she buried her face into her hands. _'I cannot believe I just dreamed of that!'_

* * *

**A/N: Heheheheheh. I'm quite evil aren't I? Sorry if the whole dream scene sucked! It was my first attempt (if you don't count the Malfoy/Pansy scene) so don't hate too much! **

**Anyways, I'm still very much on the fence on which guy Kagome is going to end up with….I love them all! (Insert sad face) So I've come to a decision that I'm not going to update until I get a decent amount of reviews, with opinions on who you want her to be with. BUT! Let me stress the **_**BUT **_**I am not adding any more male characters. Sorry to all you Kagome/Sesshomaru fans, but I'm saving that one for another juicy fan fic of mine! So don't worry, you'll get some Shessy/Kaggy fluff from me in the future!**

**So your options are as follows: Inuyasha, Malfoy, Harry or Koga. Yes, I'm aware I said it'll be between only Inuyasha and Malfoy but I wanted to see what you all have to say on the matter. I'm really hoping that my dedicated readers (if I have any) take this seriously because I'm hoping to pick who's she's going to be with in the next few chapters or so. So what are you waiting for? Get your fingers a moving and review, review, REVIEW! Reviews make me happy and motivate me to write! **


	31. Stormy New Moon

**A/N: I' m alive! College took me away, and I'm going back in a week for the second semester. If I'm not too caught up, I'll be able to update as I can. My goal is to finish this fic by the end of the year. I also was waiting for more reviews on who you guys would like Kagome to end up with. I got a good bit, but not as many as I would have liked. But don't worry, I have my mind pretty much made up, and like always, I'm full of surprises. Now on to the story!**

* * *

The cold shower had relieved the worst of Kagome's burning skin. As she dressed in a warm grey sweater that brought out the silver rim in her eyes and a pair of blue jeans, she gazed out the window. The sky was the blackest black that it could be and the wind threw itself against the castle walls. The storm had progressed much more than before and lighting dotted across the sky. Classes were canceled until it let up. She turned away from the window because an ominous feeling filled her gut. She wasn't sure why, but this storm was a bad omen. At that moment the door to her room creaked open, and Harry, disheveled hair and all, peeked around the corner. "Hey Kagome." He said shyly.

"Hey Harry, what's up?" She asked with a smile.

He seemed to gain more confidence when she smiled at him, and he came farther into the room. "I was wondering if you'd like to come down to breakfast with me? The others are already there."

"Sure."

The walk there at first was an awkward silence, considering the fact that they were alone, and hadn't spoken to each other since yesterday's incident. After a few moments Harry broke it. "So uh…Kagome, about yesterday…"

"Thank you." She said it so abruptly that it startled him.

"W-What for exactly?"

She smiled. "Don't be so naive Harry. I thank you for sticking up for me last night. I also thank you because you were my friend first, and a hormonal jealous guy second." Kagome giggled as he blushed. She swooped her hand in to grab his, mindful of the claws she sometimes forgot she had. At the first brush of their fingers, it was like an electric current shot between them. Harry gasped, and Kagome 'eeped'. She however, did not pull her hand away.

Her heart was pounding and she looked up to see Harry gazing at her intently. His face no longer held any of the reserved, bashfulness she had become accustomed to. It held a new found confidence, a heat in his eyes that sent a shiver down her spine and a churning in her gut.

"Kagome…" The way he said her name made her breath catch and the next thing she knew, she was being tugged into his embrace. He held her, hugged her, with his face close beside hers. "Kagome…I'm here for you, you know that right? No matter what it is, I'm there. This…this whole thing that is going on with you right now, I'll help anyway that I can. I know I cannot compete of compare to Inuyasha or Koga but…" She pulled away and Harry was startled by the tears that were glimmering in her eyes. "Kagome I'm sorr-" She cut him off by kissing his cheek, causing another blush to grace his cheeks.

"Thank you Harry. I really appreciate that. You don't have to compete with Inuyasha or Koga. You are just as valuable a friend to me as they are. Not to mention that I have enough trouble with them competing with each other that I don't need you thrown into the mix. And that's just it…my life is too complicated as it is right now to have you as another one of the guys vying for my attention. I'm sorry Harry, but I would prefer if we kept it as friends." She felt bad for being so blunt, but she valued the friendship they had between one another more than having him try and be more and she couldn't deliver the feelings. Koga and Inuyasha were all she thought she could handle at the moment…not to mention whatever it was she had with Malfoy still. She finally realized that she had been giving Harry mixed signals for a while now, and that she needed to stop any pretense of them ever being a couple.

Harry knew that he should have felt hurt, but surprisingly he didn't, not really anyways. He had certainly been hopeful, but he understood her reasoning completely, and was actually glad for it. He was worried that she'd turn him down just because he wasn't good enough or something equally silly like that. No, she just didn't want any more complications then she already had and he respected that. He smiled to show her that he wasn't hurt and her face lit up with relief. "Kagome, I respect that, and I respect you. This just means that I'm going to be the best friend that you've never had. Now let's get to the Great Hall before someone comes looking for us." She giggled, and looped her arm in his when he offered it.

Luckily, they were not the only ones shuffling into the Great Hall, which meant that they haven't even missed Dumbledore's speech. They headed to their usual spot with greetings from everyone. Two sets of eyes glared at their entwined arms suspiciously, but when Kagome looked their way, they looked away awkwardly. Koga and Inuyasha were obviously still thinking about what happened this morning. Harry and her split off as he went to sit with Ron and Hermione, and she sat between Sango and Inuyasha. No one got a chance to say anything because Dumbledore had stood up.

"Good morning everyone." There were choruses of 'good morning' repeated back to him, "Though as you can see from outside, it doesn't look like morning at all. This storm doesn't seem that it's going to dissipate anytime soon. Like I have said last night, your classes will be canceled until further notice. Now, enjoy your breakfast." And like always, the food appeared on the tables, along with their delicious aromas.

As they piled up their plated, Hermione started the conversation. "I really don't understand why classes have been canceled just because of a storm. I mean really, we've had storms like this before and still had classes."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Really Hermione, why can't you just be glad that we don't have classes, or homework?"

Before she could reply, Harry and Kagome spoke up simultaneously, "This storm is different."

Everyone stared at them. "What?" Kagome asked, taking a bite of her bagel.

"How is it different exactly?" Someone asked.

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about it is all." She looked at Harry, and he nodded in agreement.

"I don't like it either…" Inuyasha said, glaring at the ceiling that showed the turmoil outside.

Kagome studied him. He seemed tense, and a storm never made him that way before. Then it hit her. "Tonight is the night of the new moon." It was more of a statement than a question.

The Inutachi gang looked amongst one another in consideration. Inuyasha's face darkened, and everyone else just looked confused. "Keh. What's it to ya?" Kagome smiled at his reaction. Typical Inuyasha.

"I don't mean to pry, but what does the new moon have to do with anything?" Hermione asked for everyone else's curiosity.

Everyone looked to Inuyasha for the answer but he was still scowling. "They'll find out anyway Inuyasha, and besides we can trust them." Kagome placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Fine." He bit out. Kagome smiled and reached up to rub his ear between her fingers. Inuyasha growled, but it was only half-hearted.

She turned her attention to everyone else. "On the night of every new moon, Inuyasha becomes human until morning. His demonic features shift into human ones, and he loses his demonic powers. It's all part of being a half-demon."

"Too bad he doesn't lose his demonic personality." Shippo blurted out.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched and he raised a closed fist to the fox kit. "I heard that you little runt." The runt in question hid from Inuyasha behind Kagome.

"That's really interesting." Hermione stated as she went back to her biscuit.

"Unfortunate is what it is." Inuyasha said.

Kagome giggled internally at the thought that now she would be the demon protecting their group while he was human. But that put another thought into her mind. "I'm not a full demon either…does that mean I'll forgo a transformation as well?"

They all looked at her, and Inuyasha even opened his eyes to take a glimpse at her. "That's a good question Kagome…I'm not sure on the logistics of all that, but our best bet would be to wait it out and see what the outcomes are." Miroku answered thoughtfully.

"I guess you're right." She said.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'll be here to protect you since mutt-face can't. Not that he really ever did anyways." Koga finally spoke up with his usual smirk gracing his face.

Inuyasha growled. "The only thing she'll need protection from is you, you mangy wolf."

Koga was about to retort when Kagome beat him to it. "I told you two no arguing. This isn't the feudal era where you can wave your big sword around and throw kicks in each other's faces. Now behave."

"Anything to keep you happy Kagome." Koga beamed.

Inuyasha glared at him, pushed his empty plate away and stuck his nose in the air. "Feh."

The Inutachi ignored the fight because they were used to them all the time. Harry and the others watched with interest because they were new to all of it. Even people from other tables were getting a good stare or two. Ron decided to change the subject. "So what are we all going to do for the rest of the day with no classes and all?"

"Well, it isn't like we can do anything outside with this kind of weather." Harry spoke up, finishing off his breakfast.

"Let's just do whatever comes to mind." Kagome suggested and most of them agreed. Soon breakfast let out, and the others all departed back to the dorms when they realized things that could be done and the next thing Kagome knew she was alone with Koga and Inuyasha. The awkwardness came back just as quickly as it had left and Kagome's cheeks turned red as she thought about what had happened earlier in the morning. "So…uh…" She started to say when Koga stiffened suddenly as he stared out the window. "Koga?"

"Something is going on with the pack." He turned to her and the next thing she knew, she was swept up into his arms. There was a warning growl from Inuyasha as his hand touched the hilt of his sword instinctually. Koga ignored him as his attention was all for Kagome. "I have to go see what's going on, but I'll be back to you as soon as I can be."

"But the weather…" She said worriedly, her brow knitting together.

He pulled back enough to gaze longingly at her face. "I'll be fine." He grinned, but his face grew somber again as he turned it to the glaring Inuyasha. "Take care of her. And you better not let anyone touch her while I'm gone. That includes you." By touch he obviously meant "mate".

Inuyasha still continued to glare, and Koga glared right back until a gentle touch to his cheek had him turning back to Kagome. His gaze softened at the worry that was lacing her onyx eyes, and the silver that rimmed them seemed to be brighter, as if when her emotions were at their strongest it glowed. For the second time that morning, Kagome had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, but now it was at the thought of Koga leaving in the middle of this hideous storm. She knew that he could take care of himself, as he had done so countless times before but that didn't stop her from worrying. "You be careful."

He gave her a special smile that she knew was only meant for her and then he planted a chaste kiss on her lips and he was gone before her or Inuyasha could react. Kagome's fingers touched her lips as she looked out the window, watching Koga's tornado disappear into the forest. Inuyasha wanted to throw one of his renowned fits for the kiss he just witnessed. However, he didn't want to get on her bad side, and he knew that Koga was the one that kissed her, not the other way around. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he got her attention. "Let's get back to the others Kagome." She nodded and followed.

The others all had questions on the whereabouts of the wolf prince, and Kagome explained briefly, and that was the end of that. Inuyasha plopped himself down beside the fire, crossing his legs, and planting his sword in his lap, one hand grasped firmly on it as he closed his eyes. Hermione was off in the corner doing homework related things, though everyone knew she didn't need to. Ron and Harry were looking quite disappointed as it seemed that Miroku had become a fast learner at wizard's chess and had managed to beat them both. Shippo was coloring and hanging up his artwork around the dorm under the supervision of a certain fire cat. Kagome joined Sango on the couch where she was polishing her and Miroku's weapons, and they made idle chitchat. Altogether it was a comfortable morning and it lasted well into the afternoon as they even had their lunch delivered to them by the kitchen elves.

Eventually the boys had grown tired of playing chess, and Hermione had decided that she had done enough studying for the night. They were all gathered around the fire chatting about pretty much anything there was to chat about. Ron and Harry were telling the story of the time they played life sized wizard's chess when Hermione suddenly gasped. Startled, everyone looked to her, but she was staring across from her. When the Inutachi realized what she was looking at they all relaxed. Harry and Ron were as shocked as she was. Kagome smiled as she looked upon Inuyasha. Night must have finally struck because his hair was slowly turning black; his claws shrunk down to the dull nails of human males, his ears became rounded, and were located on the sides of his head. He opened his eyes, and the gold they normally held was replaced by deep violet.

"What are you all looking at? Knock it off!" He grumbled out, and his mouth no longer held the fangs they had only moments before.

"I-I'm sorry, that was so amazing. It was like…"

"Magic?" Kagome giggled as she finished off what Hermione couldn't seem to say.

"Yeah." She laughed.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said.

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked.

"No." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Question is….are you feeling alright Kagome?" Miroku asked, and everyone turned concerned eyes to her.

Kagome thought about it, tried to think if she felt any different. "No…I believe I'm alright. I guess no wicked changes for me huh?" She smiled.

"Well you are more than a half-demon." Sango said.

"Yeah, why don't you all just rub it in?" Inuyasha said with frustration as he stood up and stretched out.

"Inuyasha I didn't mean to offen-"

"Oh save it…I know." He headed towards the bedroom him and Miroku shared.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked, looking after him with worried eyes.

"I'm going to get some rest. Is that okay with you?" He didn't seem to want to look at her.

She stood up and walked over to him. "Are you okay Inuyasha?"

"Feh, of course I am."

"Well you don't have to be a jerk to everyone! Sorry I can't help that I'm more demon than you are! At least you know what you're doing, I on the other hand had this all thrown on me at once. Not to mention this whole "heat" complication! And you want to act like a stubborn jerk!" She shrieked.

Everyone stared. Sango and Miroku looked at one another and sighed. They knew it was only a matter of time before they'd fight amongst one another.

Inuyasha gaped at her. "I am not being a jerk! It isn't even about you being more demon than me!"

"Than what's this all about?!" She placed her hands on her hips.

"It's none of your business!" Inuyasha said and he walked into the room and slammed the door.

Kagome fumed to herself, but she didn't go after him like she normally would. It would just cause more trouble than there already was. Inuyasha could throw his little fit all he wanted. She stomped back to where the others were at. "The nerve of him sometimes I swear!"

"Kagome, he's only acting that way because he doesn't like the thought of not being the one able to protect you is all." Sango said to try and pacify her friend's anger.

"You think so?" She asked, already mellowing out.

"Yes, but I wouldn't go in there. He'd hate the thought of you knowing how he feels even more." Miroku answered.

"You're right; I'll just let him cool off. I think I'm going to get some rest too." She stood up and said her goodnights to all of them.

Harry, Ron and Hermione left soon after to go to their dormitory, and Sango carried Kirara to bed as Miroku did the same with a sleeping Shippo.

* * *

Kagome had been tossing and turning in her bed for most of the night, drifting in and out of sleep. Just when she thought she was finally falling into a deeper sleep, she sat bolt awake in bed. Something was here. Not here, as in the castle here, but it was close. Her demon instincts went into overdrive as she shot out of bed to go look out the window. If she still had her human eyesight, she wouldn't have been able to see anything but blackness. Even with her newly improved eyesight, she still saw a lot of darkness, but she blamed that on the storm that was still raging outside. Right now it was mostly rain, but off in the distance there was the distant sound of thunder and a flash of lightening. She looked out towards the forbidden forest, and that's when she felt it, a strong demonic aura. The first thing that came across her mind was to go get Inuyasha, and that's when she remembered that he was still in his human form, and all that would do was get him hurt or worse. She chided herself for being so stupid.

'_I just need to concentrate on it. Try to sense jewel shards.'_ She knew if there were two jewel shards that it might just be Koga returning like he said he would. If there were many…she didn't even want to think of Naraku coming through to this time. That was a dangerous idea. She concentrated hard, and sensed that there were no jewel shards. Meaning no Naraku, and what a relief that was. _'I need to get a closer look.' _She knew that it was potentially hazardous going out there herself, but she didn't care. She had an obligation to protect her friends, and since it wasn't their sworn enemy, she knew she had a better chance. With inhuman speed, she raced out of the castle and towards the dark forest for a second time in the past couple of days, to confront a demon. She stopped when she knew she was meters off, and hoped that the pouring rain that she was now drenched with would mask her scent from it. The only problem being was that she also couldn't smell really well. Kagome pushed out her youkai and miko powers in search of the demon and realized her mistake to late.

The demon felt her presence and pushed back with its own youkai powers, trying to dominate hers. She pulled hers back immediately but she was still too late, the demon knew how to find her. Before she could even think about fleeing or standing her ground, it was in her presence. No…he was in her presence, for she could sense that it was indeed a male demon. She spun quickly around to face him and was shocked still.

Sesshomaru.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun…..**

**Sorry Harry/Kagome pairing fans, but I just couldn't see them two making it through this one! **

**I felt like I rushed it a bit in the middle, but I just couldn't wait to get to the suspenseful ending! **

**As always, Read, Review & Enjoy!**


	32. Losing Control

**A/N: I am sooooo soooo soooo so so sorry! I don't want to make any excuses but college life has once again taken me away. I cannot believe it's been five months since I updated last but here we are. I tried to make this one extra-long to make up for being away for so long. An update from me, well I got through my second semester of college great. Now I have two jobs, two new kittens and two summer classes! Not to mention the watching of all eight seasons of House MD, and all five of True Blood with the new season just starting last night! I really am going to try and be working on this. Like I said my goal is to finish by the end of this year. I hope my faithful fans weren't waiting too long! Your anticipation is over! And for all you Sesshy-Kags lovers, you are in for a treat! Now I know I said no more guys in Kagome's already pool of potentials, but I couldn't help myself. So like always, read, review and most importantly, ENJOY! (:**

* * *

Sesshomaru.

His golden gaze observed her critically, his silver locks glistening with the rain that had soaked it through. Even with the rain plastering everything to his being, he still continued to look his regal, perfect self. The "Killing Perfection". A lightening flash and a loud roll of thunder made Kagome jump, and she wondered just how pathetic she looked to the Lord of the West. She wasn't sure what to do. Should she stand her ground and test out her new abilities on the demon lord, or should she run away like a coward? The more she thought about it however, the more she realized that he wouldn't out right kill her unless he had a reason to.

His deep baritone voice startled her out of her thoughts. "You are the miko that travels with Inuyasha, but you have changed. Explain."

She shivered, whether from the rain or from the coldness in his voice she wasn't sure. "Uhh…well…turns out…" She stuttered and stammered, but eventually she managed to explain to him what he had commanded to hear. As she finished he was silent and she fidgeted nervously as he continued to stare at her.

'_A miko turned demon. How has she not purified herself? Perhaps it's the fact that she still has some part of human blood running through her veins…_' Sesshomaru observed to himself. He contemplated leaving when the girl suddenly dropped to her knees with a moan. He silently looked at her. If she was in pain it was of no concern to him. However as he turned to leave a scent assaulted his nose that caused his nostrils to flare wide as well as his eyes, something that rarely happened. '_That scent…_' He whipped around and flew back a few feet, narrowly missing her claws as she tried to grasp him. Sesshomaru quickly observed the girl before she attacked again, before he decided to kill her. He immediately saw the changes to her being. The stripes on her cheeks had gone jagged and her eyes had gone completely sapphire, with the barest hint of silver as a pupil. A keening noise escaped her figure, and Sesshomaru was shocked once again, even rarer. '_What is wrong with this girl? Why has she suddenly become to smell like a full demon?' _In a flash she was on him and though he tried to dodge, she had managed to sink her claws into the flesh of his arm and thrust him against a tree. He began to see red. _'How dare she pin This Sesshomaru to a tree!'_ He snarled at her and she snarled in return, her fangs elongated.

"Who do you think you are to challenge This Sesshomaru?" He bit out.

Kagome…purred. "Challenge? I merely want to play with you Sesshy."

He felt a wet trail trace its way up his neck and he shivered…physically shivered. Who was this girl to unnerve him so? That's when another scent hit him and he realized what it meant. The scent must have been subdued to his senses because of the rain-not that he would admit to it-and now with her sudden transformation and close proximity, it was much stronger. As her heat scent thrust its way into his nostrils, his beast raged and howled inside of him. This night was just full of surprises for Sesshomaru, much to his dismay. His beast…wanted this girl. He felt his member stiffen and the miko shifted on him with a heated groan in his ear. He snarled inside as he tried to calm his beast before it took control.

Meanwhile, Kagome herself was trying to reign hers back in. '_Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD! I am soooo going to die. What has gotten into me? Is this how the new moon affects me? Turning me into my full demon self and turning my already raging hormones on hyper-drive? I should have stayed in bed…this is so not good!' _Suddenly, she could feel herself slipping back into control of her body and her eyes widened. Taking a step away from Sesshomaru, she raised her hands in a placating gesture as she continued to back up. "I-I am s-so sorry L-Lord Sesshomaru. I w-wasn't in c-control of my-myself. I-I'm just going to g-g-go n-n-now…" She stuttered out and a nervous giggle bubbled out of her mouth as she darted away from him. At least she attempted to anyways. His hand had encircled her wrist before she could make her escape. '_This is so not how I wanted to die! Though I definitely deserve it, I mean I licked his neck!' _She internally squealed as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, waiting for the killing blow.

Sesshomaru smelled her embarrassment, but he could still smell her arousal and his member twitched inside his hakamas, much to his distaste. "Miko." The baritone of his voice once again caressed Kagome's skin.

She opened her eyes at the sound of his voice, but she didn't face him. "L-Look, if you're going to kill me I understand. J-Just get it over with please?" She whispered.

Sesshomaru knew that she had regained control of herself, but his beast on the other hand was still raging inside of him, and Sesshomaru had to almost grit his teeth to keep in control. It had especially flared up when she had tried to leave, hence why Sesshomaru was stuck with his hand wrapped around her wrist. His beast wanted this girl, and that made him curious. "Ka-go-me." He pronounced out, for her name was foreign to him, because he had never used it before. This shocked her enough to look at him and she could have sworn she saw something in his eyes-amusement and pain-but it was gone before she could really be sure. "Miko, if I wished to kill you, you'd be dead already." It was true. He had tried to kill her in the past, and almost succeeded almost every time. Sesshomaru had to admit to himself though, that this girl had intrigued him since the day she pulled the tetsuiaga out of his father's tomb. That's why he had tried to melt her with his poison right away; the fact that a human girl attracted his interest did not bode well with him.

"W-What do you want Sesshomaru?" She asked him nervously, surprised that she was still breathing.

He didn't know how to respond to her question. He certainly couldn't tell her the truth. That she had piqued his curiosity and that he had occasionally observed her secretly while in the feudal era. No, he wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even himself. He would say that he was observing the group as a whole, studying them to get any leads on Naraku which in a sense was also true. "Hn." Was his only response as he let her go and turned away.

Kagome was suddenly curious. He had just said her name to get her attention and then dismissed her? "That's it? I'm going to go if that's all." She turned to leave after looking at his silent figure one last time.

Sesshomaru's beast flared up widely as it heard the word "go", and Sesshomaru saw red for a moment. Without thinking, he said the one thing that was on his mind. "Do you intend to mate Inuyasha?" A sharp gasp followed.

"T-that's none of your business!"

Kagome suddenly found herself up against the nearest tree, Sesshomaru's fangs bared in her face, and his claws at her throat. She stared at his red-glazed eyes with her own wide ones. '_Now I'm really going to die.' _

"I will be the one to decide what is, and isn't my business." He growled, taking in her flustered expression.

Kagome became angry. She may possibly be on death's door, but it gave him no right to demand such personal answers from her. "Why do you care anyway?"

Sesshomaru snarled at her defiance, but the beast within him purred in delight. Sesshomaru snarled for a different reason, he was losing control. Her defiance only made her smell that much more intoxicating. "I don't."

Kagome 'eeped' as he suddenly let go of her and her butt hit the ground. "Hey!" She shouted, and she jumped up and got into his face. "I don't appreciate your attitude!"

Sesshomaru couldn't hold it back any longer, and in a matter of seconds he could see nothing but red. "Foolish girl…" He managed, and Kagome stepped back from him in sudden fear.

'_Oh shit! He's right, I am foolish!'_ She backpedaled quickly, trying to escape his wrath, but he was quicker. She tensed, eyes closed, waiting for the blow that never came. Instead he gripped her…gently? _'What the…' _

With a jerk, Sesshomaru had Kagome encircled in his arms. If Kagome's eyes could get any larger they would pop out of her head. '_What the hell is he doing?' _

"Kagome…" A deep rumble came from his chest, and she realized he was making a contented sound, almost like a cat when they purr.

"Okay! I don't know what has gotten into you Sesshomaru but I do not like it!" She shoved at his chest, and when he finally let up she could see his eyes. They were almost completely red, almost as if he was stuck between transforming and his normal self. "W-What is wrong with you? Let me go!"

A sly smile came over his face, and Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. She had never seen a look like that on his face before. With a quickness that she couldn't even try to compete with, his head was in the crook of her neck, and she felt his fangs nibble on her skin. Even as it felt deliciously good, she struggled to get out of his grip. She couldn't believe that this was happening. He pulled away when she smacked his shoulders, much harder than what she would have if she was still human. "What's wrong Kagome? I thought you wanted this?" He was smirking again, and she was speechless.

"What the hell has gotten into you?"

He didn't answer, instead he grabbed her by the back of the head, and his lips came crashing down, cutting off her next protest. She wiggled, pushed at his face with all the strength she felt she had, but to no avail, and the more she struggled, the more it hurt. She felt a sudden stirring in her belly as Sesshomaru's tongue wetted her lips, and she gasped at the sensation, giving him the advantage he needed. She could feel the demon inside of her reeling, writhing, and she gasped again as she felt it taking hold of her. She quit fighting Sesshomaru, because now she was mentally fighting her demon's will.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was fighting his own battle, trying to reign in his demon. '_I will not be controlled like this! Stop this at once, the girl does not want this and I most certainly do not either!' _He snarled, but his demon only snarled back. '_Do not lie to yourself Sesshomaru,' _His demon mentally spoke back. '_We are one. What I want is merely the same thing you want and vice versa. Do not be a fool, you-_we _have wanted this miko from the very beginning. Her defiance and determination riled our groin like no female bitch ever has or ever will.' _Sesshomaru was aghast by what his demon had said, but it wasn't done speaking. '_Besides, take a closer look. She wants us as well; she only lies to herself as you lie to yourself. Only I, your true demon side and her true demon side, admit to our true feelings. Look at her fight for control; she is losing because she doesn't truly want to say no.' _

Sesshomaru looked out through the eyes his demon side now controlled, and his mouth opened slightly in shock. His demon was right, he could see her battle waging behind her eyes. And he knew when Kagome had lost control, because her marks had turned jagged once again, and her eyes were a sapphire so bright, it was blinding. A smile quirked her lips, and he sucked in a deep breath, his eyes going wide and nostrils flaring at the smell of her arousal. "Where were we?" She crooned, and his beast howled in delight back as their lips crushed together. Sesshomaru growled, at the same time as he took in what his demon told him. '_Could it be true?' _His beast was too preoccupied to answer.

Sesshomaru and Kagome's tongues danced in unison, and their hands roamed each other's bodies. Kagome pulled back and bit down hard on his lip, drawing two drops of blood. He growled, and with a smirk he had her shoved to the ground, his mouth latched onto her neck. Kagome moaned in pleasure, her legs wrapping around his waist. Internally, the actual Kagome raged as she fought for control and tried to ignore the sensations she was still feeling. '_Stupid heat, stupid new moon, stupid beast, stupid DEMONS! It's still raining you know? You're ruining my clothes! And I think I have a decision on who I want to mate, not you!' _She growled, but her beast ignored her, too caught up in the moment. Besides, it would have told her the same thing Sesshomaru's told him. Their demons were still rejoicing in each other, ignoring the voices inside their heads.

Sesshomaru let go of Kagome's neck to ravish her lips once more, much to Kagome's pleasure. Their kiss broke when they were out of breath. "This needs to come off." Sesshomaru growled as he tugged on her shirt, and getting impatient he shredded it down the front. Kagome mewed for more, and Sesshomaru obliged, pressing his lips to her heated, rain dropped flesh. She writhed underneath him, clutching at his shoulders and panting for more under her breath, knowing he could hear her. As he nuzzled, licked and kissed her flesh red, she grew impatient herself. The hormones inside of her were screaming, shooting pain throughout her entire body but most of all her nether regions. With the advantage of surprise, she used her quick reflexes and strength to flip them over so that she was now straddling him. She gave him a sexy grin and bit his earlobe, working down to his collarbone. A grumble started in his chest and she knew he was pleased when she felt him pressing into her thigh.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Inuyasha…)

He was sitting on the window seat in his room, staring out at the dark sky and the pouring rain, with that hopeless look on his face. Miroku and Shippo were fast asleep on the other side of the room. The tetsusaiga was propped up against his chest, his arms folded around it. '_Damn…I should go apologize to Kagome. Or at least check on her.' _He rose from his sitting position and stretched his muscles out. He could tell that it was an hour before dawn, an hour before he regained his demon strength, and he rejoiced in it. He had pretended to be asleep when Miroku and Shippo had come in, and didn't get up until he was sure their breathing patterns had changed to that of sleep. He silently crossed the room and tensed when the door creaked slightly at his leaving. He stood still for a moment, listening for the sounds of rustling or questions. There were none, so he continued on, leaving the door cracked open an inch as to not wake the others by closing it. The common room was empty, and he was thankful as he crept his way to the outside of Kagome's door. His eyes had to adjust to the darkness of her bedroom, because the night outside provided no lighting to guide his footsteps. Finding the edge of the bed, he reached for where he knew she would be, preparing to wake her up and tell her he was sorry. When his hand felt empty air, he did not panic, assuming she had moved. He reached farther over, and still nothing. No silky hair, no silk pajamas, no Kagome. He grew worried, and he ran into her bathroom, flicking on the light, only to not find her in there either. He would have assumed she would have yelled at him for disrupting his privacy anyways. Growing increasingly frantic, he raced out of the room, and busted into where Sango slept. The blaring light woke her, and she shot out of bed, alert and in attack mode.

"What the hell Inuyasha?"

"Where's Kagome?" He huffed, looking in Sango's own private bath. Not finding her, he rushed out to the commons room, almost running into Miroku who was holding a bleary eyed Shippo. "What in Buddha's name is happening?"

"Kagome's missing!" Inuyasha shouted.

"She couldn't have gone far. This castle is large; she could be anywhere in here. I'm sure she's fine Inuyasha." Sango said, crossing her arms.

"She isn't helpless Inuyasha, Sango is right."

"The hell she is! Her hormones are on hyper drive right now and it's the new moon. Who knows what could be going on with her?" He snarled.

"She left an hour ago sir." A voice said.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha whipped around, snarling.

"Me sir." The panting above the entry door spoke.

They all went to stand underneath it, looking up at the little village man. "Where did she go good sir?" Miroku asked politely.

"I believe she was muttering something about the forest and a demonic aura."

"God dammit Kagome! She's fine, you say. She can take care of herself, you say. Well this doesn't convince me of any of that!" Inuyasha snarled at them all, and stormed out the door.

"Inuyasha!"

"Get back here! You're still in your human form!"

"I don't care! Dawn's in an hour, and besides Kagome probably needs me! Are you coming or not?"

Sango and Miroku looked between each other and sighed, following him.

* * *

(Back with Sesshomaru and Kagome)

They rolled in the mud, getting dirty and ravishing each other. At some point Sesshomaru's hankimono or outer shirt had come off, and Kagome was tugging at his inner, trying to wrestle it off. Sesshomaru's fingers were tangled in her hair; his mouth attached to hers like it was his life force. Too caught up in the moment, neither of them heard who was in the woods with them, or saw the purple mist forming around the clearing they were in, mixing with the rain like fog.

A 'kukuku' resounded through the forest, unheard by the two tangled into each other. But it wasn't lost by Inuyasha and the gang for Miroku stopped dead on their way to the forest. "Do you feel that?"

"What? We have to find Kagome." Inuyasha grumbled, impatient more than ever.

"Naraku."

"What!? Then we really have to find Kagome!" Inuyasha took off running.

"Wait up Inuyasha!" Sango shouted, her boots slapping in the mud as they followed, managing to keep up with Inuyasha's more human speed.

The purple fog became thicker, and finally Sesshomaru's demon came to his senses when Sesshomaru shouted at him inside his head. He pulled roughly away from Kagome, and put her behind him. He snarled when a man in a bamboo outfit appeared. "Naraku." He snarled and the baboon laughed again.

"My, my, what do we have here? Sesshomaru let me say that you surprise me. First that little human girl, and now Kagome? Interesting…"

Sesshomaru snarled, and Kagome snarled as well. The demon with in her over confident in its abilities. "Screw you Naraku!"

"How does Inuyasha feel about you sucking Sesshomaru's face off Kagome?"

She growled, and lunged at him. "Kagome no!" Sesshomaru yelled, too late.

Kagome seemed frozen in midair, and the purple miasma surrounded her. Sesshomaru went to grab her, and Kagura appeared, blocking his way. "Move." He demanded and she just laughed, brandishing her fan.

"Oh no, Naraku has plans for your sweet Kagome. What is it that all you men see in her anyways?"

"Kagura, enough." Naraku said, and Sesshomaru's gaze averted to see Naraku holding an unconscious Kagome in his arms. Sesshomaru stiffened.

"What do you want with her?" He snarled.

"Oh, you'll find out in good time. Let's go Kagura." Naraku turned to go. With a smirk Kagura flicked her fan towards Sesshomaru, sending her dance of the wind attack at him. Sesshomaru dodged them with little trouble, but when he looked up they were gone, Kagome along with them. Sesshomaru's demon had finally let him regain control, and he stared at where they had been, snarling internally. A rustle in the nearby trees had him turning quickly around and dodging backwards, avoiding Inuyasha's fists.

Inuyasha fell back, growling in a human way. "Sesshomaru you bastard! Why are you here and where is Naraku and Kagome?"

"Hn. Naraku just made his departure little brother, and Kagome with him." Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"Since when does Sesshomaru acknowledge Kagome by her name?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, what the hell Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled.

"That is none of your concern Inuyasha."

"The hell it isn't!" Inuyasha rushed him, and Sesshomaru sent him flying into a nearby tree.

"Fool, why pick fights with me when Naraku has her? You are wasting my time, and hers." He snarled.

"Why do you care about what happens to Kagome?" Inuyasha struggled to his feet, looking to the sky as the sun peaked over the trees and his powers came back to him. His now amber eyes landed on his brother's, looking for his answer.

"I don't. But Rin cares for her, and would be upset if something bad came of her, so I will help you look for her."

"We don't need your help!" Inuyasha snarled, hand on his sword now that he was demon once more.

"Inuyasha let him help us. We'll find her faster if you do." Miroku said bluntly, glaring at the stubborn demon.

"B-But-"

"Miroku's right Inuyasha. Put your foolish pride aside and let's hurry and find Kagome. The longer she is in Naraku's hands, the worse damage he may do."

Inuyasha glared at them, and then looked at Sesshomaru, who didn't seem to give a crap about whether or not he agreed because he was looking in the opposite direction. "Fine."

"Then let's go talk to Tamaki. He has that connection with Kagome, maybe he can find her through it." Sango said, already following Miroku back the way they came.

Inuyasha huffed and followed them, Sesshomaru turning to follow even further back. Inuyasha twitched his ears towards him. "Don't think this means you have won Sesshomaru."

"Hn."


End file.
